Il était une fois
by tortuesnape
Summary: Potion mes amis: Rogue patatrac, plus Dumby le fou, plus une belle jeune fille et son champignon pervers! Le tout mélangé dans une forêt! Le bordel je vous raconte pas!La vie n'est pas du tout tranquille pour Rogounet chéri! Première fic alors svp :Rewiew
1. Prologue

**Il était une fois…. Un Rogue désabusé, une jeune femme, son petit champignon et un Dumbledor dégenté….**

By Tortuesnape.

(Ps : les faits relatent de la période à partir de la fin de la 6ème année de nos amis préférés, Papy Dumby est en vie, Sirius aussi, Voldy à découvert l'espionnage de Rogue depuis un bail…)

Cette histoire n'est sortie de l'imagination de personne, c'est une légende qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les sorciers, même si cette histoire n'est pas très vieille, il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas encrée dans l'esprit des plus jeunes ! Ma grand-mère Maïa me la raconta un soir autour de notre feu de camp, nous campions souvent, et maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous la raconter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois…(ou le début du commencement des vacances ou tout simplement le prologue)

'Enfin des vacances' soupira Rogue dans ses appartements de Poudlard, 'ces affreux cachots pff je n'en peux plus !'

'Tien ! et pourtant ne m'as-tu pas dit il y a …'

'DUMBLEDOR ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?'

'calme-toi Sévérus…, je croyais que tu ne supportais que les cachots, sombres et mystérieux…'

'Je…'

'Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai une espèce d'oiseau géant Moldu à prendre… un avilion je crois… avec mon cher …'

'Luc, le plus beau, le plus ah Dumbledor comment dîtes-vous déjà ?' Rogue venait de dire ces paroles en singeant un vieillard que tout le monde connaît tout en gardant son seul, unique, immortel, et méprisable ( de la part des élèves ça ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !) ton sarcastique.

'Je l'aime Sévérus ! Tout comme je t'ai aimé av…'

'Avant que je te fasse comprendre que des sentiments peuvent ne pas être réciproques, _vieux crétin_!'

'Oui c'est vrai, mais bon … _vieux crétin ! _J'ai hâte de raconter ça à mon _Luc chéri _!'

'Vous ne deviez pas partir… ?' (oh lala Sévérus en mode « je commence vraiment à perdre ma patience, si ce n'est déjà fait »)

'… euh… mais je voulais demander un petit, tout petit service, il faudrait que tu t'occupes de mon Fumichou adoré, Fumsec est un peu jaloux de ma relation avec _mon p'tit Luc, _alors si…'

'D'accord ça va, je m'en occ…'

' Ah et aussi, il y a une lettre sur ton Bureau, tu vas aimer j'en suis sur, c'est pour tes vacances ! Lis-la !'

'Je le ferai…'

Et sur ce, Rogue ferma la porte de ses cachots « adorés » au nez de son Dumbledor « chéri ».

'Le vieux est parti, le nain _Potter_ est loin de moi, gâté par sa famille d'attardés, bonnes vacances en perspective !' ce fût la dernière phrase de Rogue de la journée…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Une lettre explicite ou peutêtre pas

Une lettre explicite ou peut-être pas…

Roguounet était le dernier à être rester à Poudlard, il avait hésité quant à la destination de ses vacances, il aperçut alors la lettre que Dumbledor lui avait si amicalement donnée la veille sur son bureau, 'ah le vieux crétin' ( non franchement Sévérus, tu n'as pas beaucoup de vocabulaire en ce qui concerne Papy Dumby adoré…). D'un fainéant pas de Serpentard en vacances, Sévychou adoré ( pourquoi tant de gentil petit mots d'affections envers lui, hum réponse dans pas mal de chapitre voir même à la fin de la fic si vous ne calez pas d'ici là!) , bref, notre petit serpent adoré s'avança vers la porte qui menait à son bureau et d'un geste aussi vif qu'un vif d'or ayant perdu ses ailes il attrapa l'enveloppe… 'AVEC DES CŒURS ! _Quel pervers de…! C'est une camisole qu'il lui faut !'_

Sévérus,

Je vais me faire très explicite dans cette lettre, heureusement ( et je le sais) tu es en train de la lire ! Je vais maintenant me faire des plus sérieux, même si _Luc _me presse, dis-moi Sévérus, chemise bleue à fleurs jaunes ou… pardon… .

Je suppose que tu ne retourneras pas chez toi, t'ayant découvert, Voldemort n'attend plus que tu ne sois plus sous la protection de Poudlard pour te faire subir les pires tortures qu'il soit. _Merlin_ sait à quel point tu es important à mes yeux! Et je sais aussi que tu ne comptes pas venir nous (Luc et moi) rejoindre sur l'île paradisiaque de Bora Bora, tu n'aimes pas trop le soleil en grande quantité si je ne m'abuse !

Alors je te propose de passer tes vacances dans un lieu que je garde secret et qui n'a pas d'existence réelle sur Terre ni sur aucune carte. Un lieu protégé par une magie bien plus puissante que nos ancêtres peuvent fournir à Poudlard : Gaïa, la mère nature m'a gentiment accordé sa protection ainsi qu'à mes amis dans une petite forêt dont seul elle, moi et bientôt toi connaissons le chemin. Avant de te donner plus de détail, sache que si tu ne souhaites pas y aller, tu oublieras cette lettre et tout son contenue ( pour ne pas compromettre le secret auquel je suis lié avec Gaïa). _Sur ce, Rogounet d'amour s'est dit : de toute façon le sénile aura ce qu'il voudra, comme à chaque fois… alors lisons la suite pour voir si cette offre est intéressante…(soupir, gros soupir)_

Cette forêt regorge de vie, tu y verras beaucoup d'animaux, parfois très différents des nôtres, toutes les plantes qu'un maître en potion peut rêver s'y trouvent aussi, il faudra juste pour certaine d'entre elles que tu 'négocies' avec certains habitant de cette forêt, mais je sais que tu y trouveras ton bonheur ! _c'est ce qu'on verra, je sais très bien très bien que certaines plantes ne se trouvent qu'à un seul endroit sur Terre ! _Pour entrer dans cette forêt, il te suffit de dessiner au sol un cercle runique, comme celui qui suit…(NOTE de la narratrice : pour des raisons évidentes de protection je ne vous montrerais pas ce cercle runique, ce lieu est et demeurera secret, sauf pour les personnes choisies par Mère nature en personne)… fais un grand cercle Sévérus, avec de la craie blanche, dessine les runes avec des craies bleues…_passons cette partie très technique_… . Le cercle disparaîtra en même temps que toi, puis tu réapparaîtras près d'une pierre, sur cette pierre sera gravée trois flèches, prend celle la plus à gauche, et suis la direction qu'elle te montre. _une vrai chasse au trésors, ce vieux fou retomberait-il en enfance ?_ Puis devant toi se trouveront deux pierres, celle de gauche nous intéresse, suit la flèche la plus à droite. Tu arriveras alors devant à la chaumière qui t'hébergera pendant ton séjour, tu y auras à ta disposition un laboratoire. Je pense vraiment à tout ! _merlin qu'oui (soupir) ! _

Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, maintenant c'est à toi de voir, je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Prend juste soin de toi, et oui, j'aurai mauvaise conscience s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que moi je suis en train de _SURFER !Je pense sincèrement que Dumbledor est un vieux fou qui ne mérite que l'asile !. _

Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ….. Bien à toi…. Bla bla….

Dumbledor.

Ps : désolé pour l'enveloppe, j'ai du utiliser une de celles que _Luc_ m'a offert pour la St Valentin, et oui je me vois mal envoyer des lettres avec des cœurs au ministère de la magie ou encore à Minerva !

-----------------------

'je t'en mettrai des cœurs moi !' De rage et de colère le petit Sév… 'cependant je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne compte pas moisir dans ces cachots pour mes vacances…' SOUPIR.

Il avait alors commencé à rassembler ses affaires, quelques fioles de potion, quelques serpes et ciseaux… ses valises, ou plutôt son unique valise, toute petite… mais quel est le secret de son unique, petite valise, mystère….

Puis il se mit à dessiner le cercle runique, puis il suivit à la lettre les instruction de Dumbledor et c'est tout simplement, magiquement, nerveusement et avec une sensation de bien-être (comment il fait pour ressentir tout ça en même temps !)qu'il arriva en plein milieu d'une forêt.


	3. Non vraiment pas explicite

**Non vraiment pas explicite….**

Dans la forêt…,

'Où est cette maudite pierre ? il n'y a _pas _de pierre, juste des feuilles, et des arbres…' Ou lala, Sév commence à s'énerver…

Il s'est alors mis à donner des coups de pieds très serpentariens dans des feuilles et…

'AÏE, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ENCORE !'…

Il venait de la trouver _sa_ pierre, sous un tas de feuille, (oh lala, c'est pas vraiment le jour de notre Rogounet…), une pierre dure malgré toute la mousse verte qui la recouvrait…

'maudite pierre'

Il commença alors à observer cette pierre, tout en la _déshabillant_ de ses vêtements de mousse.

'Alors… la flèche de droite me montre l'ouest, pff… cette _chasse au trésor_ est vraiment _bip bip…_ la flèche du milieu se dirige vers le sud, celle de droite me montre l'Est, allez mon vieux, direction Est.'

Tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il cède _une fois de plus _devant Dumbledor, même si pour cette fois il s'était adressé à lui par lettre, Rogue s'enfonçait dans la forêt tout en essayant de garder son cap.

Cette forêt était vraiment bruyante, des cris fusaient de toutes parts, celui des oiseaux, des loups aussi, parfois le silence se faisait après un étrange bruit de corne, des rugissements, espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de sorte de lion dans le coin, pauvre Rogounet, et pourtant celui-ci gardait son calme, en réalité l'état d'esprit de Sév était tout autre, il commençait à avoir soif et faim, il ne trouvait pas les deux autres pierres et pourtant il avait suivit à la lettre les recommandations du vieux dingue, et avait bien gardé son cap, il en était sûr, à moins que…

'non je ne suis pas perdu, non je ne suis pas perdu…'

Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait, il ne s'était arrêté que deux fois, pour se cacher derrière un arbre pour _… euh vous savez certainement ce que l'on fait derrière un arbre en pleine forêt après des heures de marche_ !

'je suis sur et certain que _ce malade _a oublié de me dire quelque chose, même si je dois admettre que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé…'

Il s'arrêta alors, d'un coup, sortit sa mini valise miniaturisée de sa poche, et l'agrandit, il avait mis dedans ce matin même quelques potions dont une revigorante et anti-faim, cela ne calmerait pas sa soif mais il fallait faire avec, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il ne voulait pas dormir, du moins pas dehors, dans cette forêt encore inconnue.

Il repris son chemin quelques minutes plus tard mais ne trouva pas ces fameuses pierres…

'Maudit sois-tu !'.

La nuit était là, il avançait sans trop regarder devant lui, les yeux penchés vers sa boussole magique ( et oui voilà pourquoi il savait qu'il avait pris le bon chemin !) et BAM…

'Ahhh, maudit soit cet arb… ces pierres ! Merlin enfin !'

Sur la pierre de gauche, la flèche la plus à droite indiquait le Nord-Ouest.

Il faisait nuit, et la nuit dans une forêt inconnue et d'autant plus magique est vraiment une expérience unique et effrayante, (voilà qu'on se mettrait à plaindre Rogue, non mais oh, c'est un homme, un homme des cavernes de ses cachots, un homme de glace tout de même ! Aucune raison qu'il cède à la panique…).

Mais assez vite il se sentit suivit, voir traqué…

Des bruits de branches qui craquent, des buissons qui frétillent…

'_J'ai ma baguette, j'ai supporté les impardonnables du Mage Noir, je peux tout aussi bien supporter des monstres, même en meute_…'pensa Rogue, tout en serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite, la boussole illuminée dans la gauche.

'Mais où ce trouve cette maudite chaumière… ?'

Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches et plus souvent, il y en avait plusieurs qui le traquaient, des loups peut-être, puis un grognement… Fuir, courir…

Il courrait, malgré la nuit, un regard vers sa boussole puis derrière lui, des mini centaures, une bonne dizaine, il courrait encore et encore mais sa vision se troublait, il faisait nuit, et malgré des années d'entraînement dans ses sombres cachots, en courant, il était bien difficile de voir, il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un nyctalope, mais juste un homme qui ne vivait pas au grand air… Il évitait les arbres aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, ( quel athlète cet homme !), sautant sur les racines apparentes, se baissant devant les branches étrangement trop basses…

Mais il reçut bien vite le coup de grâce, par une branche qui était comme attirée par lui, et PAF, la branche frappa de plein fouet dans le ventre, il avait comme une envie de vomir, mais il n'avait pas mangé alors rien ne sortait, c'est avec le souffle coupé qu'il se redressa, se tournant une fois vers les mini centaures qui se rapprochaient, la forêt n'avait pas l'air d'être leur terrain de prédilection, trop de branches pour leurs quatre sabots…Puis il se mit à courir, avec du mal, il crachait sa salive, lui encombrant la bouche,

'_pas de place pour ça, il me faut de l'air'_

Il voyait le croissant de lune malgré le feuillage dense des arbres, et là…

**c'est le drame…**

une branche trop basse en trop, une pierre en trop puis une petite ravine trop pleine de feuille mais assez profonde pour faire tomber notre homme, son visage tapait contre les racines, qui le piquaient, il roulait contre la paroi de la ravine, une branche se plantant dans son épaule droite dans sa chute, il se cogna lourdement à l'arrivée, sa tête assez violement aussi, il n'arrivait plus à lutter, son épaule, son ventre, partout, il avait mal, il perdit connaissance…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Mais j'y suis arrivé quand même!

**Mais j'y suis arrivé quand même !**

(Allez debout petit Sév mdr !)

Le soleil était maître aujourd'hui, si bien que le professeur Rogue avait du mal à ouvrir ses yeux, trop éblouit… Il ne se souvenait plus, mais que s'était-il passé ?

'Mais, que s'est-il passé ?' Grogna Sév, en se frottant les yeux. (Tu me répètes là, Rogue !)

Lumière ! Ça y est, il se souvient ! Les mini centaures, la chute, la branche dans son épaule… Par réflexe il se mit alors la main à l'épaule, rien, pas de sang, pas de cicatrice, ni de douleur, rien, mis à part un trou dans sa robe.

'Nom de Merlin, c'est mon unique robe ! Un trou ! Je ne gagne pas assez ma vie pour m'en repayer une, Dumbledor, toi et tes lumières ! Je t'en donnerai, si on se revoit, des trous…Et dire que j'en prenais bien soin depuis près de vingt ans! Je ne la lavais même pas, le noir par trop facilement au lavage ! AHHH DUMBLEDOR TU VAS ME LE PAYER !'

Et BOUM, Rogue sa tronche par terre ! Mdr ! Et Prouuuuut tant qu'on y est ! ( Oui il y a bien eu une sorte de flatulence ! Serait-ce Notre Roguounet si bien élevé ?)

Reprenons : BOUM et PROUUUUUT.

Petite voix aiguë comme si quelqu'un venait de se prendre une gorgée d'hélium : ' _Mais pourquoi on ne me prévient jamais quand on me fait ça ! J'en ai maaaaarrrreuuuu ! Snif !_

N'empêche que ça fait du bien de péter, hi hi, bon faut que je prévienne Maïa que l'autre s'est réveillé !

'AHHH, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?' Hurla Rogue en se levant vite fait presque bien fait.

'Bonjour je suis Petit Champi'

'Geuh ?' Rogue regardait maintenant ce petit euh truc, 'Champi ? Champignon ?' Qui le regardait aussi.

Le champignon qui lui faisait face ( qui faisait surtout face à ses pieds !) lui souriait comme un ange, et lui faisait le regard digne des yeux doux d'un chat qui regarde avec pitié son maître alors qu'il vient de faire une bêtise ! (Oh comme il est mignon !)

'Oui je suis une sorte de champignon mais avec l'intelligence, la voix, les yeux, et la beauté bien sûr en plus ! Je suis le meilleur joueur de Poker ah ah, le plus beau ! Le plus grand, le plus terrifiant, le plus … PROUUUT.

'Le plus petit qui pète lorsqu'on l'écrabouille oui !' Susurra Rogue avec tout le mépris que sa voix pouvait offrir au monde. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait du parquet sous ses pieds.

'Maieuh'

Le grand, l'unique Sév vit alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus en plein milieu du bois, mais dans une sorte de chambre, petite mais bien suffisante. Elle était simple, les murs en bois, avec une fenêtre au-dessus d'un lit simple. Celui où il se trouvait 5mn auparavant. Une petite table de chevet avec des herbes écrasées dans un petit pot, une sorte de crème quoi. Une armoire et c'est tout.

'C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?'

'Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh……………. (Air innocent ) oui !'

'Le « euh » en dit long, qui est ton maître, c'est cette Maïa dont tu as vaguement parlé tout à l'heure ?'

'Mais pourquoi on ne me croit jamais ?'

Rogue entendit alors des rires venant par delà la fenêtre, des rires de femme. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il aperçut alors une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains bouclés, attaché en demi-queue. Elle portait une sorte de grande et large écharpe bleue marine sur ses épaules (Rogue vient de voir son premier poncho ! Bravo Rogue, tu t'ouvres sur le monde !) Et une jupe rouge sang qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-mollet. Et, 'elle n'a pas de chaussure ! Pieds nus !'

'Voilà Maïa, voilà Maïa !' Le petit Champi en est tout retourné !

Le jeune femme disparu du champ de vision de la fenêtre, un bruit de porte, des pas et une chanson, elle chantonnait à tu tête. Le petit champi, qui au passage avait l'air super content, se ratatina tout seul (avec son bruit d'une élégance indescriptible !) Et passa sous la porte.

'Maïa ! Maïa !'

Rogue ouvrit le porte, avec son masque d'homme glacial, du Yeti des cachots, du… Euh bon, bref, il adressa son regard polaire à la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un sourire immense, elle semblait respirer le bonheur.

'Ah vous êtes réveillé !'

'Oui il est réveillé depuis pas mal de temps tu sais Maïa !'

'Je suis réveillé, en effet. C'est vous qui m'avez soigné, avec quelles plantes ? Pour ma blessure seule une potion était capable de me guérir, et je n'ai pas reconnu les plantes dans le pot sur mon chevet.'

'Oh ! Et bien ce sont des plantes qui poussent dans la forêt.'

'Et là, où suis-je ?'

'bienvenu dans mon humble foyer, une petite chaumière, l'unique de toute cette forêt, puisque j'étais censée être le seule humaine de ces bois magiques'

'J'y suis arrivé !'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Premier jour

**Premier jour**.

'Excusez-moi, mais trouver un homme blessé en pleine forêt est vraiment très peu banal dans notre belle contrée, qui êtes-vous ?'

C'est la doucereuse voix de la jeune femme qui sortit Rogue de sa torpeur ( en fait, il regardait attentivement le belle jeune femme sous tous les angles) . Ils étaient toujours là, debout, tous les deux, ou plutôt trois si l'on compte Petit Champi.

'Sévérus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.'(Trop sérieux comme présentation).

'Ça ne me dit rien, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des écoles de sorcellerie, des potions ? Je ne connais pas ce terme.

'C'est euh, et bien j'utilise les plantes et toutes sortes d'ingrédients avec plus ou moins de magie, pour obtenir une sorte de soupe magique destinée à tout et n'importe quoi, je peux guérir, tuer, empoisonner, transformer, créer…

'Oh je vois un peu ce que vous voulais dire, c'est cette magie créée il y a bien longtemps, par des personnes possédants des dons « magiques » et qui usent de ce don par l'intermédiaire de bouts de bois ou de potion comme vous dîtes, la nouvelle magie si j'ose dire, mais mère Nature ne m'a appris que l'ancienne magie de la forêt. Les potions chez vous sont un peu comme mes crèmes, mais il reste à savoir qui entre les deux est la plus efficace, vous me montrez !'

'L'ancienne magie ! Mais tous les sorciers la croyaient perdue depuis la mort du dernier Elfe, cela fait des siècles…Et de ce fait, vos crèmes doivent être plus efficaces que mes potions.' Rogue parut pour la première fois (aux yeux de Maïa) très stupéfait et ébahi comme un enfant qui venait d'apprendre qu'il irait bientôt à la fête foraine.

Petit Champi : 'eh bah ici y a encore des elfes et, qui plus est, sont de vrais cochons, ils ne veulent jouer avec nous que pour faire des Strip Pokers, c'est comme Gaïa, elle a un côté coquin caché !'

'Mère Nature, Gaïa ! Je, vous connaissez Mère Nature en personne !'

'Euh oui, disons qu'elle m'a élevée, dans cette forêt, au contact des loups, ce sont eux qui ont pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune et moins indépendante. Et surtout Mère Nature n'est là que durant la saison chaude, comme maintenant, et que quelques semaines à la saison la plus froide, elle a beaucoup à faire vous savez ! Mais quand elle est là, c'est toujours un plaisir de la voir ! D'ailleurs elle devrait venir ce soir, pendant l'orage… Au fait, je parle, je parle, mais je ne me suis pas encore présentée !'

'Oui c'est vrai !'

'Alors elle c'est Maïa, elle est belle hein Maïa, c'est la plus belle de toute les Maïa de la forêt et, et en plus elle ne met pas de culo…'

'**CHAMPI**, vas-tu te taire et cesser de dire des bêtises un jour ! Et puis d'abord je sais me présenter toute seule !'

'Pardon Maïa, je ne recommencerais plus !'

'C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier, non ! A propos de la salle de bain il me semble !'

'…'

Rogue commençait à perdre patience, qui était-elle ? Mis à part être Maïa, fille élevée par Gaïa et les loups ? Et ce champignon, ne peut-il vraiment pas se taire par Merlin !

'Je suis Maïa, mais ça je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant. ( Regard inquisiteur vers Champi), Je vis ici depuis toujours. Cette chaumière, les centaures ainsi que les elfes me l'ont offerte pour que je puisse m'abriter et pour qu'on sache où me trouver, je soigne les animaux blessés la plupart du temps, s'ils ne peuvent se déplacer jusqu'ici, ils m'envoient un de leur congénère ou autre chose s'ils vivent seuls. Euh mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je vous ai trouver inconscient et de surcroît blessé dans les bois et sur le chemin de ma chaumière, d'après les petits centaures vous saviez où vous deviez aller. Peu de personnes en connaissent le chemin, surtout par la voie magique des pierres, et vous vous n'en faisiez pas parti.'

'Et bien, un ami m'a conseiller de venir ici, pour passer des vacances en toute sécurité, loin du mage noir…' ( Il a dit ami ! Si si je vous le jure !)

' Oh le Mage noir, oui je crois, mais oui ! Vous êtes l'ami de Dumbledor, oui il est venu il y a peu pour parler avec Mère Nature…'

Petit Champi : (au passage il s'était réfugié sous la jupe de la jeune fille et d'un air totalement ailleurs il dit :) Ah oui même que Gaïa nous a explicitement fait comprendre qu'elle devait parler de choses très importantes qui ne nous regardent pas !'

'Oui là on s'est bien fait éjecter !' (la jeune fille vira Champi de sous sa jupe avec un « petit pervers de… »)

'Les centaures m'ont fait peur (il avoue ! Miracle, le masque tomberait-il ? Non pas possible !) et je me suis mis à courir, et je n'ai pas vu le ravin…

'Vous êtes tombé juste à côté de la maison, dans le petit ruisseau, ça n'a pas été difficile de vous porter jusqu'ici, surtout avec l'aide des Centaures !'

'Oui et je me suis réveillé avec ce monstre qui me euh…'

'Petit Champi !'

'Oui ! Lui !' D'une voix sarcastique.

'Oui moi et même qu'il m'est tombé dessus et que…'

'Je connais la suite, c'est toujours pareil ! Alors voici Petit Champi, qui vit avec moi depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, c'est le fils d'une Stroumpfe qui est tombé amoureuse d'un champignon tout à fait normal, c'est à dire un truc comestible et aux effets curatifs, et voilà ce que ça donne, un Champignon qui parle, et qui ne sait faire que ça !'

'Hum, oui je suis le cousin du Stroumpf farceur ! Nos mères sont sœurs !'

(Attention chez les Stroumpfs, dans cette histoire, Gargamel et Azraël n'existent pas)

'Voilà les présentations sont faites, avez-vous faim ? Certainement, oui. Je vais préparer le repas et petit Champi va vous faire visiter, je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans mes pattes ou devrais-je dire sous MA JUPE !'

'Gnagna, grrrr…'

'Oh ! Il y a des vêtements pour vous dans la salle de bain et ce soir une Partie de poker est programmée, il y aura certainement le vieux qui va venir, souhaitez-vous être de la partie ? Ça sera cigares et bières des Elfes.'

Rogue se devait d'assister à cette partie, d'autant plus qu'il était en pleine forme. Et puis c'est un bon moyen de faire connaissance !

'D'accord.' (Simple mais explicite comme réponse !)

Champi y mis du sien pour faire visiter la chaumière à Rogue, chaque pièces étaient détaillées ! En passant de la cuisine, au couloir, au laboratoire, aux autres chambres et enfin l'unique salle de bain. Il ajouta d'ailleurs, en murmurant : '_Quelque fois elle laisse traîner des trucs bizarres, et des culottes quand elle en met !_'

'Cela ne m'intéresse pas !' (Petit rire coquin tout de même !)


	6. Révélation au diner

**Révélations au dîner.**

Le maître des potions préféra prendre son bain avant le dîner, laissant Petit Champi aux soins de Maïa, il avait eu sa dose d'émotion pour la journée, et ce n'est pas fini ! La salle de bain se trouvait face à la cuisine, lorsqu'il est entré, Rogue se trouva face à un immense miroir, sous lequel se trouvaient deux lavabos taillés dans la pierre. A sa droite, deux étagères, dont une remplit de crèmes en tout genre, sur l'autre il y avait des serviettes blanches et des gants de la même couleur. A sa gauche un meuble sur lequel était posé un paquet marron, certainement les vêtements dont avait parlé Maïa. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grosse pierre grise, d'environs deux mètres de larges, un mètre de haut et un mètre et demi de longueur. Mais…

'Pas de baignoire ni de douche ?'

Au mot baignoire la grosse pierre se mis à trembler. Des yeux apparurent, ainsi qu'une bouche et un nez.

'Souhaitez vous prendre une douche ou un bain ?' Dit une voix caverneuse.

'Euh… un bain, je souhaiterais me détendre.'

'Veuillez sélectionner un programme, un : Programme Maïa, bain chaud, mousse onctueuse, savon au lait de mangue, shampoing cannelle vanille. Ou créez un programme.'

'Euh… créer le programme Rogue. Bain chaud. Avec euh… du savon au Euh… je doute que ça existe chez vous… savon à la liqueur de Pong-Gol et à la fraise, mousse euh… beaucoup de mousse, shampoing pour cheveux extra gras, qui sent bon si possible, ça n'existe pas tout court mais je garde espoir…' (Il y a quelque chose de changé en lui, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

'**Programme Rogue créé**.'

La Pierre au visage se transforma alors en une immense baignoire, avec des marches pour pouvoir y accéder. En plus d'être un bain chaud, il y avait des bulles, et son savon existait dans cette partie reculée du monde magique, alors que c'était Rogue lui-même qui faisait ce savon pour son plaisir. Son bain se déroula sans encombre, au calme. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, que Maïa toqua à la porte pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Il se sécha le corps et les cheveux, ils étaient mouillés mais ne semblaient plus aussi crasseux qu'avant, peut-être que le shampoing miracle existe ! Il mit alors les vêtements 'Blancs !' qui étaient dans la paquet marron. (Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, c'est ça ou paraître impolis).

Le dîner fût calme, Maïa expliqua comment se présentait la région, la chaumière pile au centre, au nord après la forêt il y avait le lac Ligilim, où vivent les Kahé, des nymphes pouvant décrire des émotions et des sentiments ainsi que dans créer au cœur des êtres vivants et aussi lire dans les pensées, aucun secret ne peut être gardé face à elles. Les Kahé partagent le lac avec les fées « chauve-souris » c'est le nom que leur donne Maïa, à cause de leurs ailes en peau et avec des griffes au bout, elles sont pourtant inoffensives ! Ces fées font un excellent miel avec les abeilles, capable de soigner ; d'un coup ; diverses maladies telles que le Rhume mais aussi la grippe, la pneumonie…

'Excellant ! Mieux qu'une de mes potions, il va falloir que j'en ramène à Poudlard !'

'Vous pouvez venir avec moi les voir, elles sont un peu farouches avec les inconnus ou lorsqu'elles sont bousculées, mais avec moi vous ne risquez rien !'

Cette région n'est pas très habitée, trop difficile d'accès, les chauves-souris y ont cachées beaucoup de pièges, de plus le chemin est semé de falaises et de grandes rivières. Et les licornes noires veillent de près à la prospérité et au calme de ces lieux, surtout sur le chemin dans la forêt.

A l'Est, la montagne aux milles papillons bleus. Son nom vient des papillons (bleus vous l'aurez deviné !) qui y vivent toute l'année même durant les périodes froides et enneigées. Sur les collines bordant cette montagne vivent les Elfes des Hauts-Bois. Dirigés par Brélam Fwéva. Ce sont des elfes pacifistes qui ne se battent que pour la défense de la forêt et leur peuple. Ils détiennent tous les secrets du monde. Ils paraissent sages de jours…

'Mais la nuit au poker' continua Champi ' ce sont des vrais bêtes ! Ils ne vivent que pour se voir tout nus et se tripoter, on dirait pas comme ça mais en période de paix on peut dire qu'ils … pètent les plombs, ils sont totalement jetés… « Peace and love… »'

'Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le schtroumpf, ne vous avisez jamais de jouer contre eux ou de leur demander un duel de Poker, surtout si vous êtes nuls au Poker !'

'Je ne vais pas m'embêter à jouer avec des pervers!'

'Le seul point positif avec eux, c'est que lorsqu'ils sont tranquilles ils font de la bonne bière, vous verrez ce soir, on va vous faire goûter !' s'exclama Champi.

'Ils viennent ce soir ?' demanda Rogue, il souhaitait surtout passer une soirée tranquille, sans Strip tease. Au moins celle-ci.

'Non, non, seul le vieux pépère se ramène.'

Sur la montagne même vivent des Guégaïa, des nymphes de Terre et d'air, elles peuvent prendre la forme d'aigles empereurs blancs à l'iris bleuet. Elles aident Maïa à rechercher les animaux en détresses après une tempête ou en période de crise, ce sont elles qui offrent à Maïa les plus rares des plantes pour guérir ou tuer. Les plus vieux centaures y vivent, le conseil des anciens de cette forêt, toujours présidé par Gaïa et assisté par Maïa de temps en temps. (Au passage, Petit Champi a été viré pour perversion et outrage aux centaures.)

Si vous allez sur la montagne, faîtes attention aux lions sabrés, aussi gros que deux tigres, aux griffes acérées et aux dents capables de découper en rondelle le tronc d'un des vieux chênes de la région, leur arme ultime sont leurs deux crocs proéminents dépassant de leur mâchoire d'au moins dix centimètres. Et il y a aussi des espèces de poules qui n'en sont pas, se sont des pigeons gallinacés aux pattes coupantes, mais ils sont tellement gros qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'enfuir en voyant l'ennemi, ils donnent des coups de becs, atroces, et leur viande est immangeable, sauf pour les elfes et les poissons vivant au lac Ligilim.

A l'Ouest, ne se trouve que de la forêt, la forêt des Pierres, avec tous ces habitants « normaux », les loups, les licornes blanches, les autres centaures, les Stroumpfs et un grand nombre de chouettes et de hiboux, d'insectes… C'est de la qu'est arrivé notre Rogounet chéri et les minis centaures n'ont fait que le rabattre vers la chaumière, ah s'il ne s'était pas mis à courir, il n'aurait pas été blessé !

Enfin au sud, une fois la forêt dépassée, il y a les collines enchantées, avec son bon nombre de fées communes, de lutins, de gnomes, bref tout le petit peuple y loge. C'est là que se trouve le cercle des anciens druides, construit avec des menhirs géants, seules les pierres sont restées, les druides ont malheureusement disparus, il y avait de moins en moins d'adeptes, tous voulaient la nouvelle magie, plus impressionnante avec ses jets de lumières sortant d'un bout de bois… Plus attirante…

'Mais à la longue' commença Rogue, 'on trouve que cette nouvelle magie est bien vite lassante et injuste et surtout cruelle.' (Rogue devient plus humain et sensible ?)

'Je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'œuvre, mais je me plais tellement dans ce que je fais, j'aide ceux qui m'entourent, et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit sur votre magie, je peux faire la même chose voir mieux !'

'Certainement, je souhaiterais voir ce fameux miel à l'œuvre, s'il agit aussi rapidement que vous le dîtes, il vaut toutes les potions du monde !'

'Pas de problème, avec la saison chaude, il pleut souvent le soir et Petit Champi est très vite enrhumé, voir pire, complètement déphasé. Il nous suffit d'attendre un peu ou bien s'il m'énerve, je le fous dehors tôt le matin ou le soir.

'QUOI ? geuh, mais t'es malade ! A chaque fois que je suis malade j'oublis le but de ma vie ! Te voir toute nue alors T'AS PAS INTERET ! Et qui c'est qui va veiller sur toi ? Hein ? Je suis le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus…

PROUT...

'Pff, tu es pathétique Champi, mais puisque tu insistes, DEHORS ! tu l'auras bien assez vite ton Rhume ! Et ne revient que quand la nuit sera tombée pour le poker !' (Aurais-je omis de préciser que Champi était aller sous la table à manger, pour voir ce qu'il espérait !)

Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte aussi vive qu'un hors la loi en fuite, attrapa Champi par la taille 'Ouah t'as pris du poids toi ! ta grossi ! Et régime pour TOI à partir de ce soir, bière et cigare interdis !' Elle monta sont bras et lâcha le minuscule Champignon qui se débattait tant bien que mal dans la main de Maïa, puis PAF-PROUT, elle shoota dedans comme dans un ballon de foot, et BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT, MAIA VIENT DE MARQUER ! Non je rigole Petit Champi atterrit au moins à 20 mètres de là, il se mit sur patte et hurla, ou plutôt pleura comme un gros bébé !

Elle referma la porte. 'Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'habitude !'

Et l'orage gronda.


	7. Visite

**Visite.**

Il pleuvait toujours de plus belle, des éclairs faisant rage ça et là. Maïa était dans la cuisine, elle préparait la table de poker, les jeux de cartes, les bières et les cigares. Rogue toujours de Blanc vêtu regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Murmures dans son dos : vous êtes bien lui, celui qu'il nous faut… 

'geuh ?' (Rogue serrait-il la Jeanne D'Arc du monde sorcier ?) Il se retourna sur lui-même d'un pas lent, les bras croisés sur son torse, il se devait de ne pas montrer sa peur, surtout qu'il l'avait déjà avoué à Maïa, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que ça lui arrive souvent…

'_Ne craignez rien… Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Maïa a du vous parler de moi et de mon arrivée imminente…'_

'Mère… Mère Nature… ?'

'C'est bien moi, j'ai à vous parler…De vous…' 

'Geuh ? De… Moi ? (Puis reprenant son masque) Cela ne sert à rien, je me connais parfaitement et je ne veux rien savoir de mon avenir, je veux juste passer des vacances tranquilles… Sans trop de surprises si c'est possible… Déjà que je sens que j'aurai du mal à supporter le champignon… et cette Maïa, bien trop gentille et naïve, trop attentionnée… elle m'énervera certainement, tout le monde m'énerve, et elle me détestera, tout le monde me déteste…'

'Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes, cela ne sert à rien de garder votre masque avec moi, vous appréciez Maïa et je le sais, tout le monde l'aime. Même vous et je le sais ! Je sais tout. Petit Champi est ce qu'il est, malgré ces bêtises, vous l'adorerait…' 

'C'est impossible, vous dîtes n'importe quoi…'

'C'est votre avenir, un bel avenir, dont vous avez toujours rêvé…' 

'Quoi ! C'est impossible, comment savez-vous… ?'

'_Je suis Mère Nature après tout ! Mais cessons de parler de ça, je souhaiterais vous donner une mission. Vous savez que les druides ont disparus, et je veux que vous en deveniez un.'_

'Et si je refuse, chose que je vais faire de toute façon, je suis là pour être au calme pas pour devenir un druide, personne ne veux ma tranquillité ici ! Dumbledor je suis sûr que tu le savais, maudit sois-tu !'

'_Dumbledor n'a fait qu'obéir, il devait vous faire venir ici, aussi bien pour votre protection mais aussi pour que vous appreniez. Vous en êtes capable, j'ai confiance en vous comme Dumbledor…'_

'NOOOON !' Furax, en colère, tout rouge, il a perdu son calme.

'Gardez votre calme, les druides étaient de grands sages…' 

'Je ne peux pas être druide, je n'ai pas la paix intérieure, ni la sagesse, je ne m'en sens d'ailleurs pas capable…'

'Alors vous avouez, la sincérité est un des premiers principes druidiques…' 

'…'

La voix s'éteignait de plus en plus : ' On verra bien, vous avez tout votre temps…' 

Plus de son. Rogue en colère sortit de sa chambre, car il se trouvait dans sa chambre ! Il alla dans la cuisine et s'assit en bout de table.

'Vous avez l'air contrarié…'

'JE… LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !'

Prise au dépourvu la jeune femme étonnée descendit à la cave, jugeant bon de ne pas déranger monsieur. Elle remonta avec elle des bouteilles couleur ambre.

'Une bière !'

Elle lui avait gentiment proposé une bière alors qu'il venait juste de lui hurler dessus pour un rien, elle n'avait l'air de se fâcher qu'avec le champignon. Il accepta et s'excusa.

'Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyer dans un tel état ?'

'Je… Mère Nature….'

'Ah ! Elle vous a rendu visite ! Que vous a-t-elle dit ?'

'Rien.' Gronda Rogue avec une moue de dégoût profond.

'Ah, bah vous avez de la chance si elle ne dit rien, d'habitude, une fois qu'elle parle, elle ne s'arrête plus et parfois elle est barbante…Elle ne vous a vraiment rien dit ?'

'Je préfère ne pas en parler, Petite Sotte, vas-tu me laisser tranquille oui !' (Oh à mon avis il aurait pas du dire ça !)

Maïa, cette fois ci, avait perdu son sourire, qu'il hurlait pour être tranquille peut encore passer mais dire que Maïa est une sotte s'en était trop. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait quand…

'Je m'excuse encore une fois… Ce qu'elle m'a dit ne m'a pas du tout fais plaisir, je pensais trouver le calme ici, loin de mes élèves et elle me raconte des idioties comme quoi elle veut que je devienne druide… Et je ne m'en sens pas capable…'

'Mais c'est fantastique !'

'Non pas vraiment, je préfère rester ce que je suis, c'est déjà épuisant d'être un sorcier avec un monstre aux trousses, si en plus je dois devenir druide, mes vacances sont totalement fichues.'

'Cela ne vous épuisera pas ! Je vous aiderai ! Et c'est assez simple de devenir druide, il suffit de communiquer avec la nature, de connaître les plantes et leurs vertus, maîtriser les éléments de l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre pour en faire ce que vous voudrez. Vous pourriez en devenant druide prendre n'importe qu'elle forme vivante, plante, animale, humaine ! Cela vous aidera à lutter contre ce fameux mage noir !'

Là elle avait marqué un point mais il y a toujours un mais avec Sév.

'Peut-être mais ça n'a pas l'air facile de maîtriser les éléments de la nature et de prendre n'importe qu'elle forme…'

'Les Fées et les lutins ont été témoins de la magie des druides, ils pourront nous renseigner et les elfes sont garant des secrets de la forêt, ils nous aideront !'

'Nous ! Depuis quand ?'

'J'ai dit que je vous aiderai ! Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, pépère devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.'


	8. Poker!

POKER !

C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse. Les arbres craquaient. Le vent sifflait. La pluie martelait les fenêtres. Les éclairs fendaient la nuit.

Bruit de grattements à la porte. Souffle contre la porte.

'Euh… Maïa tu peux m'ouvrir s'il TE plait ! J'ai peur ! Y a DES ECLAIRES PARTOUT, AHHHH, Ouvre-moi ! Au secours je meurs ah gra bra ah arg… ! Ca y est, je suis mort…'

'Pépère tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à faire la comédie pour entrer.' Dit Maïa avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

'Ouais mais euh… (éclair) AHHHH !'

'NON ! Pépère ne va pas sous la table !'

Ce dernier s'était réfugié sous la table, sa fourrure trempée par la pluie torrentielle. Maïa essaya tant bien que mal de l'attraper et de l'amener jusqu'au palier de la porte.

'Reste tranquille ! … Arrête de bouger comme ça ! … Mais … Tu sais très bien que … tu dois … t'essuyer les pattes avant… d'entrer… AAARRREEEEEETTTEEEEEEE !'

Le vieux pépère ne bougea plus et se laissa faire, Maïa lui essuya alors les pattes avec une serviette puis la fourrure. Elle pris ensuite un peigne et coiffa la tête de la bête, car c'était une bête !

'Euh… Tu peux me faire une banane s'il te plait, c'est euh pour ma femme, elle aime quand je suis coiffé autrement que de poils de loups sur la tête…'

'Pff si tu veux, mais avec cette pluie, ta banane aura vite fait de s'aplatir !'

'J'attendrai qu'elle s'arrête ! On a toute la nuit pour jouer au poker non ?'

'Pff… voilà, monsieur est fin prêt pour une nuit de folie, même si j'estime que tu devrais être en ce moment auprès de ta femme et de tes enfants !'

Rogue avait été témoin de toute la scène, la porte d'entrée se situant dans la cuisine, face à lui. La bête en question qui avait peur de l'orage et qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de la femme était un loup, banale, enfin pas si banale que ça si on considère qu'il a le don de la parole. Ce qui choqua notre homme.

'Ouh la, ça sent le gars qui n'aime pas les loups dans ta baraque !'

'Euh, c'est Sévrusrogue. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait. Excusez-moi…'

Sur ce elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte, Petit Champi était là, tout gonflé par la pluie.

'Ah ça fait du bien d'être au sec ! Brouououou kraaaa !'(onomatopée d'un petit champi qui se secoue et qui s'essore pour dégonfler)

'Uhm Uhm…'

'Euh…Euh… Euh, jesuisdésolé !' (Sourire innocent)

'C'est bon, on va commencer alors messieurs prenez place à table !'

-------------------

Pour des raisons d'éthiques, je passe la partie ennuyeuse de Poker, en effet Rogue se fait battre à plates coutures…

'Par un chien, un sac à puce !'

'Respect please, je descend d'une grande lignée de loup et d'abord je n'ai pas de puce et si vous avez peur d'en avoir demandez à Maïa, c'est une experte en épilation pucienne.'

Bref, avec l'alcool et les cigares, ça a presque fini en … hum… de plus Petit Champi était Pompet' (remarque : qui n'a pas finit pompet' ce soit là ?) alors il s'endormi en plein milieu de la partie, se faisant piller ses faux jetons (c'étaient des noix, il est déjà assez pervers au naturel, lorsque vous lui donnez de l'argent il se prend pour un play-boy richissime qui se permet d'acheter les gens ; surtout les femmes…quel crétin quand il s'y met à fond… bref vaut mieux jouer avec des noix !)

Nous voilà donc au petit matin ! Chapitre suivant !

Ps : l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, et fumer tue. Faut le dire parce que sinon les gens croient que le poker ça se fume.


	9. Un réveil euh

**Un réveil, euh…**

Après avoir perdu contre le loup, bu quelque verre de bière, fumé 5 ou plutôt six cigares, notre homme ne se sentait… comment dire… plus très frais, il riait pour rien, criait pour rien et … bavait pour rien. Et c'est d'un pas d'ivrogne qu'il s'est dirigé tard dans la nuit … Non tôt ce matin là, au pieu, pour faire un gros dodo comme un bébé !

Ce matin là, il faisait clair très clair,

'Trop gna claire gnegne !…' Grogna Rogue alors qu'il ne se réveillait pas ! Il se lova dans une masse chaude, sûrement la couverture, dos à la fenêtre. Et se rendormi pour de bon.

Quelques heures plus tard…

La masse chaude reculait de plus en plus, Roguounet chéri la rattrapait toujours et l'enlaçait en grognant des trucs du genre :

'Mmm…mmm… ne paaaars paaaaaaas…mmm…'

Mais la chose reculait, encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix crevée lui demande :

'Vous pourriez pas reculer votre bassin de mes fesses… mmm… vous euh… « baille »'

'Gna ! quoi ?gneuh'

Rogue ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étant noyer dans une chevelure brune et bouclée en pagaille, il leva sa tête et reconnu Maïa, cette fille qu'il a rencontrée; il y a à peine 1 jour.

'Alors… « baille » bougez euh, peunplus reculerchui o bnornduli…'

'heuuuu hein ?'

'Je… peux plus … reculer et votre… bassin et trop collé au mien… reculer euh !'

'Quoi ? Euh ! Ah ! Pardon !' Et il se recula, son fameux bassin n'étant plus collé à Maïa, il se demandait encore pourquoi ils étaient ensemble dans le même lit.

'Mais euh, décollez vous !'

'Je me suis décollez ! Miss !'

'Vous êtes très excité alors!'

'Quoi ! Mais d'abord jeune fille je ne suis pas excité et je ne suis plus du tout collé à vous ! Alors réveillez vous et constatez par vous-même ! Et d'abord comment se fait-il que vous êtes dans Mon lit ?'

Elle se réveilla pour de bon.

'Bah c'est tout mouillé et gluant ' et elle regarda sous la couette pour vérifier que l'homme hargneux qui traînait dans Son lit n'avait rien fait de uhm de voilà quoi !

Et elle devint rouge, non pas de honte mes amis ! Après réflexion Rogue était trop réservé même bourré pour faire des choses uhm des choses voilà quoi ! Alors elle devint rouge de colère et hurla sur la petite masse qui s'était lovée sous la couette, sous ses cuisses, à moitié dans sa culotte !

'PETIT CHAMPI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TE RATATINER ! TE ARGH ! TU ME SAOULES !'

'_Uhm quoi… « baille » qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait ?'_

' TU M'AS BAVE DANS LA CULLOTTE !' Et elle attrapa la chose baveuse, et l'explosa contre le mur.

Prout 'Aïe , mais euh…'

Elle se leva et sauta pieds joints sur petit champi, elle le frappait comme une dégénérée qui a passé ces dernières années en compagnie d'un Petit Champi pervers, comme une Maïa en gros.

Une meurtrière se disait Rogue, elle qui est pourtant si calme et douce lorsqu'elle est seule.

Une fois fini, c'est-à-dire 5 bonnes minutes plus tard.

'Désolé, hum, la gueule de bois se termine toujours assez sauvagement sur…'

'_Sur moi, bouhouhouh, sniiiiiiif prout…'_

Elle ne regardait plus Petit Champi, d'un air de dire qu'elle allait l'ignorer pour le reste de la journée, voir de la semaine ou même du mois !

'Désolée de vous infliger ça dès le matin, mais je suis en pleine phase de correction avec le Champi, je change ses _mauvaises manières de pervers._ Il a fait bien pire que de baver dans ma culotte vous savez !'

'_hihihi je suis désolé mais c'est toujours plus fort que moi ! mais euh… je ne me souviens plus comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans ton lit…'_

'Moi non plus…' commenta Rogue.

'Oh ça doit être les effets farceurs de la bière ! Mais c'est finit, vous devez certainement avoir faim !'

'Euh… oui (la tête dans le Q), mais euh …'

'Quoi !'

'On a rien fait cette nuit hein ? Enfin je veux dire… euh…' (Mince alors il n'arrive plus à se souvenir, lui qui est pourtant un maître pour contrôle de ses moindres faits et gestes !)

'Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… je ne me souviens pas ! L'alcool et moi…'

'OH C'EST PAS VRAI !'

'Quoi ! Lui, il a le droit et pas moi !' 

'Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Champi, il ne s'est probablement rien passé ! et je te signal que nous sommes encore habillés, comme hier !'

'Oui c'est vrai est d'ailleurs je prendrai bien une douche avant de manger, et j'échangerai volontiers de vêtements moins _gluants_ et moins _puants_ contre…

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Vous pouvez y aller, moi je vais aller manger avec le Schtroumpf baveur, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, l'orage a été bien violent cette nuit, il y aura peut-être quelques animaux en détresse.'

'Uhm d'accord.'

Et il partit se doucher.

…

Le bain fini.

Il se sécha,

s'habilla,

et il mis la main sur la poignet de la porte,

il l'ouvrit

et… une masse folle et enragée le poussa sur le côté, entra et finalement le poussa de nouveau mais hors de la salle de bain. C'était une Maïa qui voulait échapper à la poursuite sanguinaire d'un champignon nain et pervers. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devant la porte, essoufflé, il venait de courir… non (un champignon n'a pas vraiment de jambes!)sauter après Maïa pour la rejoindre dans la salle de bain mais il est arrivé trop tard.

Notre Héro; quant à lui; toujours de blanc vêtu, il ne s'étonna même pas de l'entrée brutale de la jeune fille et de son exclusion violente de la salle de bain. Il comprenait la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'intimité lorsqu'elle baissait sa garde. C'était la même chose pour lui pendant ses jeunes années à Poudlard avec les maraudeurs, sauf qu'eux ne s'amusaient pas à essayer de le tripoter, non, eux essayaient de le blesser, de le pendre par un sort de lévitation, de l'humilier, mais en aucun cas ils n'auraient essayé de le tripoter ou quoique se soit d'autre dans ce domaine !

Ah lala, ce n'est pas ici qu'il aurait son calme et sa tranquillité, avec un petit champi bavard, baveux et pervers et les hurlements de la jeunes filles qui pourtant sont rares ! Rares mais puissants !

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle partit en vitesse dans la forêt, en expliquant à Rogue qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, au labo ou dans la forêt ou même de préparer le repas pour le dîner s'il seulement il le souhaitait. Elle devait aller jusque dans la montagne où il y eut durant la nuit un éboulement.

Puis il se réveilla. A côté de Maïa bien sur. La masse chaude n'était pas une couverture.

(_et oui il rêvait)_

Il vérifia plusieurs choses :

La chambre où il se trouvait. Celle de Maïa évidemment ! L'alcool lui à jouer un mauvais tour cette nuit !

Puis où se trouvait petit Champi. Sur la couette mais pas _sous_ la jeune fille, miracle ! Par contre il bavait bel et bien!

Ensuite il vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop collé à la jeune fille, histoire de lever les doutes d'une activité non conforme (uhm uhm) euphorique pendant la nuit. De ce côté tout va bien, il ne s'est et il ne se passe rien !

Pour finir, il décida de se lever et de prendre sa douche, le soleil brillait au milieu du ciel, il était tard pour une matinée !

'L'alcool et moi, plus jamais, je fais de cauchemars affreux et j'ai des soupçons sur ce que je peux faire dans l'état second ou je me trouvais avant de me coucher.'

Quel réveil mes amis !

Après avoir pris sa douche, il s'essuya, s'habilla, et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

Il l'ouvrit.

BÂM ! C'était Maïa, en plus de le pousser et de l'éjecter hors de la salle de bain de son rêve, il fallait que cela se fasse aussi dans la réalité ! _(A moins qu'il ne révait encore!)_ Et toujours pour la même raison : Champi.

Il entreprit de déjeuner, avec le monstre. Et il réfléchit. Ce pouvait-il qu'il fasse un rêve semi-prémonitoire ? Il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec la vieille folle de diseuse de bonne aventure de Poudlard pourtant! Et ce n'est pas de sa famille que cela pourrai venir. De plus le rêve n'avait qu'un seul point commun avec la réalité : la collision Rogue/Maïa. Et voir deux raisons ! La deuxième étant Petit Champi ! Mais il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu sous la couette !

Alors non il n'y avait rien de prémonitoire, c'était juste une coïncidence.

'Quel réveil !'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Visite et crise de folie sur le ça!

**Visite et crise de folie sur le _ça_.**

(vous aller comprendre la _ça_.)

Le cauchemar de Rogue, c'était elle, Gaïa !

Elle est arrivé après que Maïa soit partit pour la montagne, devinez pourquoi ! Il avait alors débuté une partie d'échec avec Champi, étonnamment sage. Et elle est arrivée, demandant à Champi de sortir discuter avec les fourmis pour savoir quels étaient les dégâts de l'orage.

Aurais-je omis de vous dire que les meilleurs amis de Champi sont les fourmis et les coccinelles ? Bah, vous le savez maintenant !

Le voilà à nouveau seul avec Mère Nature, même s'il lui devait un énorme respect, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mépriser pour ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la veille. (Qui ne méprise-t-il pas ?)

'Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?'

'Je croyais avoir le temps ! C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit non ?!' grogna Rogue.

'il me semble que vous avez déjà pris votre décision, me serais-je trompée ?'

'grrrr…'

'Vous me semblez tourmenté.'

'J'ai quelques questions.

'Je vous écoute.'

'Vous connaissez l'avenir si je ne m'abuse.'

'Oui mais il m'est impossible de vous l'annoncer complètement, je peux juste donner quelques bribes.'

'Evidemment !! Cela aurait vraiment était trop facile !!!Je ne compte pas savoir mon futur dans les moindres détails, assurez-moi que je survivrai à Voldemort, que c'est lui qui mourra avant moi, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir.'

'Vous ne me sembliez pas aussi enclin à vivre tantôt !

'Et alors, seul les idiots ne changent pas d'avis ! Alors une réponse, vite, ou c'est un non définitif !'

'Et bien vous avez l'élu dans votre camp…'lui sourit-elle.

'Je vois. Vous ne m'en direz pas plus.'

'Vous serez heureux.'

'Maïa est-elle humaine ? Je veux dire par-là qu'elle peut-être une sorte de Vélane ou autre chose…'

'Nous y voilà… (c'est donc pour ça pensa Gaia).Maïa est ce qu'il y a de plus humain, chez vous elle serait considérée comme une moldue.'

'Vous voulez dire une cracmol, elle détient de la magie en elle.'

'Non je dis bien moldue, la magie qui coule dans ses veines est possédée par tout les être humains, cette magie est plus visible chez certain que d'autres. Sa magie est très puissante. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie comme gardienne de cette forêt. Mais malheureusement j'ai du opter pour le plus grand sacrifice qu'un enfant puisse faire, pour qu'elle vienne ici, j'ai du l'emmener de chez ses parents, elle doit s'en douter, mais ne les ayant pas connu eux, mais plutôt les loups comme étant ses parents, sa famille, cela ne l'affecte pas tant, et de plus elle est très demandée dans la forêt, elle est trop occupée pour y penser.'

'Trop oui, elle va devenir folle si le Champi lui court après encore comme ça!'

'Champi se calmera quand il aura trouver plus mâle que lui !!!'

'…'

'Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on m'attend ! Je repasserai !'

'Il ne faut pas vous donner tant de peine !'ironisa notre homme.

Et elle s'est en allée. Il reprit alors sa partie d'échec, vraiment voué à l'échec (ah c'est pourri !).

'CE FAIRE BATTRE PAR UN SCHTOUMPF ! QUELLE HONTE !'

'Je ne suis QU'UN DEMI SCHTROUMPF !'

'PAR UN LEGUME !!!!!'

'LES CHAMPIGNONS SONT DES ANIMAUX !!!'

'QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !'

Maïa est enfin rentrée ! 

'ah je vois…, Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide _Sévérusrogue.'_

'Vous pouvez m'appeler Sévérus… Quelle genre d'aide ?'

'Et bien… savez-vous ce qu'est un jardin ?'

« _non pas ce jardin là Sév' ! Mon vieux calme toi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais pas… ah voilà que je parle à moi même dans ma tête, je devient fou, c'est ce maudit légume j'en suis sur !!! »_

'euh…'

'Je sais pas si ça existe chez vous, d'après les centaures vous aviez l'air très étonné dans la foret devant un arbre ou une pierre… un jardin c'est un lieu avec euh des fleurs, des plantes… vous savez ce que c'est hein ?…'

'JE SAIS CE QU'EST UN JARDIN , JE NE SUIS PAS IDIOT !'

Et là, c'est le drame que personne ; pas même Sév'; ne peut comprendre. L'homme en question est parti avec de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, le teint si blanc tout rouge, dans sa chambre avec des grandes enjambées. Et de la cuisine on pouvait entendre de grand coups contre un mur.

'Et bah ça doit être les résidus de la bière dans son sang.'

**Dans la chambre de Roguichounet.**

' Mais qu'est ce que je viens de foutre ! Pourquoi je suis parti ! Quelle cruche ! Euh non scrout à pétard ! C'est ça je suis un scrou… c'est quoi _ça_ !!!!!'

Si nous étions la porte voilà ce que nous verrions : un homme tout de noir vêtu avec des cheveux noirs, le regard noir… qui se regardait, qui regardait son bas ventre, son bas ventre qui était étrange, une porte ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement que _ça _alors redevenons nous, les lecteurs de fic sur le net dont la présence pèse toujours un peu plus chaque jour sur nos personnages préférés ( Passons ça…).

Mais qu'est-ce donc ce fameux _ça_ que même la vieille porte ne connais pas !

Alors reprenons, un homme étrange, qui agit bizarrement, et qui à un petite déformation pas professionnelle du tout au niveau de son pantalon. Ah oui n'oubliez pas que c'est un homme !

'Quoi mais c'est impossible j'avait fait en sorte que cela ne revienne plus depuis mes 17ans ! Comment ce fait-ce ?(fesse) hein… mais que ce passe-t-il !! Je… non main reste là, je ne me contrôle plus… non ah … ah.. ah mais…'

De notre point de vue : Rogue tenait ça main gauche avec sa main droite au niveau de son ventre, mais il semblait avoir un problème avec son corps (pas que dans le bas du ventre).

Sa main gauche voulait ouvrir son pantalon… ah non ça c'était déjà fait et Rogue était à moitié nu du bas…Bref ça main gauche voulait toucher ce truc 'immonde, horrible, répugnant, va-t-en !' que Rogue n'avait connu qu'une seule fois, à ces 17 ans.

'Mais… que veux tu… ah je suis possédé !!!'

Mais ça main gauche est plus forte, et oui il avait l'habitude de l'utiliser (mosieur est gauché) non pas pour _ça _puis que vous savez pourquoi d'abord ! Il avait l'habitude de l'utiliser pour touiller ses potions, s'acharner sur des copies de stupide boutons sur patte, pour tourner les pages de son livre avant de s'endormir le soir, pour tenir sa baguette, pour pointer du doigt, pour… je m'égare là !

Ca y est sa main gauche possède la chose, bien en main, et vas-y que

Jte tire, que jte pousse, que jte tire, que jte pousse, que jti, que jpou, jtir, jpous, jtir, jpous, ti pou ti pou tipoutipoutipoutipou… tros vite pour mes yeux !

Ah vous savez tout !

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (râle suave et grave montrant tout le plaisir que cette homme éprouve à ce geste, si peu banal pour lui), ah c'est bon ah ahhhhhh ahhhhh, (bave).'

C'est tout pour l'épisode _Rogue dans sa chambre tout seul._

A suivre…


	11. Quand les contes de fées s'en mêlent!

**Quand les contes de fées s'en mêlent !**

Rogounet chérit décida après cette dure épreuve de la vie de prendre une douche enfin un bain. Un bon bain … pour se décrasser… euh pour se sentir propre comme un sou neuf !

Mais il y avait une autre épreuve qui l'attendait :

_Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de sortir de votre chambre, en toute discrétion pour rejoindre la salle de bain, qui se situe après la cuisine, cuisine rempli d'êtres étranges de tailles diverses, à savoir une espèce de légume parlant et une chose que l'on appel communément une femme, cette dernière portant le nom de Maïa qui doit être en ce moment même encore étonnée de votre réaction stupide de jeune puceau effarouché. Le cerveau de Sévérus Rogue s'autodétruira dans 30 secondes, 29 secondes, 28, 27**…**_

**STOP !!! je ne suis pas fou !** Non tant que je suis Sévérus Rogue je ne me parlerai pas, tout seul… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?AHAHHHHHHHHH….

Si vous étiez de l'autre côté de la porte, dans la cuisine, vous auriez entendu depuis que Rogue s'était réfugié dans sa chambre :

'**pourquoi ?'**

'**Cruche !'**

'**Scrout !**

'**Ca !!!'**

'**17 ans !'**

'**Fesse !'**

' **Contrôle ah… ah… ahhhhhhhhh !!**

'**veux… possédé !!!!!!'**

'**ahhhhhhhh **(râle suave du grand mâle qui se fait plaisir, mais de l'autre côté de la porte on est pas sur de ce que fait le grand mâle alors on le prend plutôt pour un fou)

'**STOP !!!! … FOU !!!' **(oui il est fou!)

'Non ! s'écria Petit Champi, il n'est pas fou, il parle avec son animal de compagnie qui avait du faire une bêtise ahhhh, le lien télépathique ! C'est pour ça qu'il est partit en courant, pour le punir, lui dire qu'il était fou, une grosse cruche qu'il a depuis 17 ans et qu'il a nommé Fesse, ah mais c'est une femelle alors , oh je veux la rencontrer (bave) !!!!

'oui tu dois avoir raison Champi, et il a du lui faire un câlin pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir crié dessus comme une bête, mais il ou elle a du recommencé, ah les compagnons de maison, quelle calamité quand ils s'y mettent !' soupira Maïa.

'hein ? ça veux dire quoi **_ça_** !!!? Que je suis une calamité ? Non mais ça va pas ! T'es tombé sur la tête ! Et puis d'abord qui te dit que **_Elle _**est une calamité, tu n'es pas Sévérusrogue que je sache et puis d'abord qui te dit que je suis encore vierge et que je veux pas me marié avec **_Elle _**et avoir plein de bébé Champi !'

_**« … invisible man »**_

'_Non mais tu t'écoutes parfois_ ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ta virginité et d'un mariage qui soi dit en passant ne risque pas d'avoir lieu parce que tu es un minable fils de champignon muet et comestible et d'une Schtroumpfette borne et ivrogne et qui ne sait que baver !'

'N'insulte pas ma mère !'

'D'accord ! mais tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !'

_**°°°°°°**_

Avez-vous aperçut Notre homme qui passait par là, pas par hasard et qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain ? Loup y es-tu ?

'je suis pas un misérable lycanthrope !'

Il est passé par ici, il repassera pas là, le furet du bois Joli !

'Je suis pas une belette non plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Normal après tout, il a essayer de se faire le plus invisible que possible.

_**°°°°°°**_

**Dans la salle de bain.**

F_élicitation, votre mission est un succès complet, vous…_

'AH, voilà que je recommence ! Stop ! je suis là pour mon bain non ?'

'Veuillez sélectionner un programme, programme un…'

'Ouais ça ira !'

La baignoire commençait à prendre forme.

'Non je veux prendre une douche !'

Le douche arrive sur un plateau servit pour mon Seigneur Sévérus…

'Roh et puis zut j'ai pas envie de glander debout, un bain !'

La baignoire revient mais les changements d'ordre ont été trop rapide et la baignoire se trouva être un trou sans fond mais qui pourtant débordait de tous les côtés, Rogue pataugeait dans la marre au connard euh canard. Le robinet qui devait normalement verser l'eau vers le bas, était divisé en multiples jets dirigés dans tous les sens, un vrai fontaine, Rogue décida que c'était chouette et que le bain de Maïa était vraiment génial, il fit quelques brasses, se lava les cheveux avec la mousse qui s'était formée près du robinet puis qui s'était étendu… euh… dans toute la salle de bain ( et vous savez quelle est très grande !) jusque au moins 1 mètre de hauteur.

Mais ce que Sev' ne savait pas, c'est que…

BOUM BOUM BOUM… 

'**VOUS AVEZ DEGLINGUE MA SALLE DE BAIN !!!!!'**

'hein qu'est-ce ?'

'OUVREZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!'

'QUOI ? mais elle est folle !'

'OUVREZ MOI !!!!'

'ça va ça va, je met une serviette et euh où sont passées les serviettes ? par là euh non là, merde je vais me faire engueuler… '

'ALORS !!!'

'Voilà, j'arrive !!!'

Il ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire caché par la mousse bien sur !

'**Espèce de dégénéré ! Vous avez un cerveau de Champignon ou bien ?!!!**

'euh… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas casser et noyer la salle de bain, paix à son âme !'

'Bon, il va falloir que j'appelle Shrek , c'est le seul qui sache réparer cette baignoire, n'est-ce pas **_Petit Champi_** !'

'Euh.. , hihi !'

'Shrek ? Qui est-ce ? un ami qui vit dans la forêt près du lac Ligilim, enfin qui vit plutôt dans le marré mais bon…'

'ah'

'Champi demande a La Puce d'y aller !'

'Euh… c'est à dire que je pense qu'elle est restée chez Shrek la dernière fois, tu sais depuis que j'ai bouché ta salle de bain…'

'rah c'est pas vrai !'

'Bah si, elle adore la puanteur de Shrek, les petit gâteaux de Fiona et le sang de l'âne, alors euh…'

'non, NON , NON !!! Je veux ma salle de bain ! Champi tu vas le chercher !'

'Hein ? Mais t'es ouf toi zi-va chu pas ton poto moi !'

'Et tu me parles autrement c'est clair ! Tu y vas avec le déglingueur de Service à savoir Sév'

'Moi mais euh je sais pas où c'est moi et puis…'

'Stop ! vous allez vous habiller TOUT DE SUITE !'

'D'accord !'

Sur ce, il partit troquer sa misérable serviette mousseuse contre de beaux vêtements blanc…

'le blanc ne me va pas du tout ! Qui a eu cette idée de m….e !'

Ils entreprirent donc le voyage à pied, enfin c'était plutôt du genre :

Il était une fois le Chevalier Champi Du-monde-des-pieds-qui-sont-pervers, grand lord des fourmis-vertes-qui-se-transforment-en-lapin-asexués-à-son-plus-grand-dommage… euh je m'éloigne, le Chevalier Champi et son fidèle destrier chevelument gras, le fougueux-noir-de-chez-noir-c'est-pas-mon-jour-aujourd'hui prénommé Siviris Ogreu!

'oui oui, dada !!! plus vite plus vite !!!! je dois sauver ma belle Fesse des griffes de ce dragon de mousse !!! ahan taïaut !' s'esclaffa le Chevalier du haut de sa monture.

'mais tu vas te taire oui, foutu légume ! Indique moi le chemin au lieu de baver dans mes cheveux !'

'De toute façon ils sont gras alors bave ou pas bave ça se remarque pas ! A droite !'

'gnagnagna et gnagnagna ! m'énerve !'

'suivez le ruisseau pendant 1km, vous dépassez la vitesse limitée.'

'hein ?'

'euh désolé Gaïa m'a dit que ma mère était le fille d'une Schtroumpfette et d'un GPS, j'ai jamais su ce que ça voulait dire mais c'est une des raisons de mon comportement à ce qu'il parait, ah ma mère est quelqu'un de hors norme ! Je suis si fière d'elle !'

'pff !…'

'Bon ça fait 20 mn au moins que je marche le long du ruisseau ! ah et tient de la visite, c'est lui Shrek ?'

'Ah euh… non c'est l'arrière Petite fille de Lord Boisdormant et lady tralamnway de Voitu, une folle dingue je vous dis mais vaut mieux ne pas l'esquiver sinon elle vous course comme votre ombre et vous fait plus flipper que si vous lui aviez simplement dit bonjour.'

'Mon troisième œil, oui c'est ça, il est là tout proche…'

'Oh non pas une folle comme l'autre Sybille…'

Petit Champi sauta du haut de la tête de Rogue et alla rejoindra la femme qui était derrière un arbre avec une loupe dans chaque main, pour chaque œil… Rogue à part ne voulant pas la rencontrer…

'Oh Petit Champi !!! Quelle surprise, je l'avais vu !'

'De quoi ???'

'mais que l'on se rencontrait ici voyons !'

'Ah mais oui quelle surprise !' dit Champi sans ironie du tout dans sa voix.

'Je le sens, il est proche !'

'Qui ?'

'Mais mon prince Charmant voyons, je le sens !'

'Ah vous ne l'aviez donc pas trouver la dernière fois donc !'

'Ah ! mais euh si, enfin c'est à dire que… mon troisième œil à subit de grave interférence euh… oh mais qui est cet homme de dos là-bas ?'

'eh c'est Sévérus Rogue…'

'oh… SEVERUS ROGUE MON AMI OUHOUH !!! BONJOUR !! Je suis Sophie Sybilla Edouard Boisdormant ! Je suis voyante ! La preuve c'est que je connais votre nom, mais euh retournez vous mon ami quand je vous parle ! Rustre villageois !'

Le dit Rustre villageois se retourna avec le visage mi mauve mi blanc , un œil qui pendouillé et des dent qui tombèrent dès qu'il lui sourit.

'AHHHHHHH UN EPOUVANTAIL !!!'

PLOUM, la charmante Princesse Boisdormant s'est évanouit, mais plus tard nous avons appris quand réalité elle est tombé dans un profond coma dont elle ne sortira jamais… Paix à son âme.

Rogue ayant repris son véritable visage et ramassé Champi, se dépêcha de la couvrir de quelques feuilles et dit :

'Bon c'est pas tout mais on a une salle de bain en détresse !'

A suivre…


	12. Bon! je veux aller chez Shrek!

**Bon ! je veux aller chez Shrek…**

'euh…' dit Petit Champi.

'Quoi ?'

'Bah euh, vous êtes un BG …'

'Un quoi ?

'Bah euh… un beau gosse, où est Sévérusrogue ?'

'Quoi ?????' Mais je suis … minute, ô non de non… Par Merlin j'ai oublié de remettre le sort de morphoglauque…'

'Vos cheveux, si caramels, ils sont si soyeux… (petit Champi nage dans les cheveux de Rogue…)'

'La ferme !'

Plouff… petit champi est tombé de la tête de Sév'.

'Vos Yeux, bleus comme l'eau du lac Ligilim, (bave)… Le vent dans vos cheveux… votre nez, si exquis, fin et droit, les fées doivent souvent si asseoir… vos doigts, fins et qui ne demandent qu'à être goûtés… votre peau, hâlée , qu'il doit être bon de dormir près de vous, de se reposer sur votre épaule, d'entendre votre cœur battre, de sentir votre sexe…'

'**Non mais tu vas la fermer oui** !!!!! _morphos monstros _! ( et le Rogue que l'on connaît tous réapparaît comme par enchantement) Pas un mot à qui que se soit ! Tu n'as rien vu ! Ou je t'utilise comme ingrédient pour une de mes potions !'

'je ne suis pas un ingrédient de soupe !'

'**Alors tu as intérêt à la fermer !'**

'gnagna…'

'Pardon ?!'

'D'accord ! Mais à condition que vous me dîtes pourquoi vous vous transformez en … euh bah vous…'

'Pff, d'accord.'

Mais pourquoi donc Rogounet chérit le beau gosse en réalité se transforme-t-il en monstre, moche (en même temps un monstre est par définition soit moche soit cruel soit barbare…) bref en monstre au poils gras, au nez tordu et crochu ( ouh la sorcière !!!! Mais c'est un sorcier !!! mdr), aux doigts longs et osseux pourvus de griffes (attention toujours propres !) aiguisées… à la stature impressionnante… ???

Mais pourquoi donc ???

Mystère et boule de gomme…

Mais c'est pourtant évident mes chers Watsons en herbe !

'Mon papa disait que j'étais trop beau pour vivre, je suis vélane à 100 pour 100, en fait mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents, mes parents sont mort à ma naissance, les parents de mes parents bah euh… j'en avais pas, mes nouveaux parents qui sont devenus mes parents tout court bha euh… c'était une sorcière cracmol et stérile et un alcolo fan de courses hippiques… pff j'en ai trop marre, mon chat lui au moins avait ses vrais parents et pourquoi je te parle de ça, ça a rien à voir ! Je me fais moche car comme ça tout le monde me craint, sauf un maudit, damné, barge de mage translucide et un champignon bavard… !!! et puis je me dit aussi que si je reprend ma forme d'origine tout le monde sera attiré par ma magie et non par moi, quelle plaie …'

'et pour l'amour vous comptez le trouver un jour ?'

'_Un jour mon Prince viendra et il m'emmènera dans son palais d'argent_, oups euh…'

'Oh vous êtes un cousin de Blanche ?'

'hein ?'

'Bah oui, Lady Neige ! Elle a quitté l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour le Prince charmant, pour aller chez les « 2B7 » des vrais stars chez nous ! Franchement les nains sont les meilleurs chanteurs qui je connaisse ! Bref aux dernières nouvelles, Lady Neige serait enceinte, je suppose que le père est simplet, c'est son préféré !'

'Hein ? Mais tu la ferme oui ! Et d'abord non c'est pas ma cousine et puis j'en sais rien !!! Je ne connais pas ma véritable famille ! Et puis merde, je m'en fiche complètement ! Et puis toi là, tu vas me dire par où on doit aller, j'ai pas envie d'y passer ma journée à chercher l'autre !'

'Ah ! Euh bah il faut au moins … deux jours pour y aller à pied, bah oui quoi !!! La forêt près du lac Ligilim se situe _far far away_ !'

'Tu aurais pu avoir l'obligeance de me le signaler tout de même ! champignon râpé !'

'Bah euh… avec _Le _raccourci , très dangereux on peut y arriver ce soir…'

'Et il est où ce raccourci très dangereux !?'

'Bah euh… touchez cet arbre et … fermez les yeux…'

'Pathétique !'

Il ferme pourtant les yeux tout en touchant l'arbre.

'**_Tobogganssss Shrek_** !!!'

Et là… c'est le drame !!!!

Le raccourci n'est rien autre qu'un toboggan magique, un peu comme la poudre de cheminette mais version naturelle et sous terrienne, très dangereux en effet si vous êtes un Champi de 10 cm de haut, 3 grammes de poussière et 5kg de gaz naturel…

'AHHHHHHHHHH, IHHHHHHHHIHHHHHHIIII, AHHHHHH !!!!!'

Mais qui est la vierge effarouchée qui hante ces bois ?

'PROUUUUUUUUTTTT HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI….'

'Champi c'est normal que ça sente le bruler ?'

'Euh … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JE BRULE !!!!!!!!'

Petit Champi était derrière Sév, et avoir une bonbonne de gaz juste derrière soit ça fait plutôt …

'FUSEE A PROPULSION FEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!'

Plus rapide que l'éclair c'est pas Buzz c'est la nouvelle fusée champrogue !

Et comme par enchantement (mdr c'est de la magie depuis le début !) ils sont expulsés droit dehors.

Devant il y avait une espèce de roulotte.

'**C'est pas une espèce de roulotte** !!!!'hurla un monstre vert et énorme. '**C'est une roulotte** !'

'Excusez mon rustre mari, je m'appelle Fiona et lui c'est Shrek.'

A SUIVRE...

La vache tout ça pour aller chez Shrek!

Je sais que la chapitre est court, dsl.


	13. Chez Shrek! Enfin!

**Chez Shrek ! Enfin !**

'Bien le bonjour euh… messieurs, Dames…'

'Salut Fiona !'

'CHAMPI ! oh c'est pas vrai !' hurla le monstre vert, 'à chaque fois que je te vois tu provoques des catastrophes !'

'MAIS EUH JE N'AI RIEN FAIT CETTE FOIS SI !'

'Alors mon chéri, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'amène ?'Demanda Fiona.

'Voilà, euh… c'est à dire que la salle de bain de Maïa est de nouveau… cassée !'

'ENCORE ! je l'avais bien dit que tu…'

'C'EST PAS MOI !!!!'

'OH NON DE NON DE MERLIN !!!' s'écria Rogounet chéri (rien à voir avec la conversation !) JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN FAON AVEC UN TROU DU CUL AUSSI DILATE !!!'

'UHM… D'abord cher inconnu, je NE SUIS PLUS UN FAON !!! Je suis Bambi, le Prince de ces bois, et attention, je suis en pleine croissance et…

'en perpétuelle recherche d'évacuer ses hormones par divers moyens fallacieux…'

'Shrek, je te rappelle que tu parles à ton futur roi ! Et d'abord mes cornes font maintenant cinq Centimètres et elles peuvent faire mal, très mal ! ah et monsieur, le … _trou du cul très dilaté_ comme vous le dites si bien, c'est euh… l'œuvre de mon meilleur ami Pampam avec qui j'ai passé un agréable moment il y a de cela trente minutes, oui il est assez nerveux…'

'BAMBI !! s'exclama Fiona, Tu es ici depuis au moins trois heures à siroter le thé avec nous et… oh non, tu as voulu aller aux toilettes, ton père nous encornera s'il apprend que nous ne réussissons pas à freiner tes ardeurs !'

'Rien à foutre, je baise qui je veux et je me laisse baiser par qui je veux, la preuve, même l'âne est passé à la casserole ! C'est pas mon père qui me gouvernera ! Je vais être roi !'

'UHM' fit l'âne en question, 'aurais-je mon mot à dire jeune Prince ! D'abord j'en ai raz les sabots que tu me trompes avec ce nain de lapin de Pampam de chiotte ! Je te signale qu'on forme un couple !'

'Alors là mon vieux, tu rêves ! d'abord j'ai pas envie de me faire plus longtemps un équidé, raz le cul et puis t'es franchement rapide de la langue pour dire des sottises, mais alors de l'arrière train tu laisses à désirer, Pampam lui au moins me satisfait pleinement !'

'Bon laissons les jeunes parler de leur truc horrible « inter espèce », Champi que s'est-il passé ?'

'C'est à dire que … le beau, le séduisant, le grand aux cheveux si fins, au nez si désirable, à la bouche si tentante, le sédui…'

'uhm uhm'

'Pardon, le grand Sévérusrogue ici présent juste à côté de moi là, et bha c'est lui qu'a cassé la salle de bain de Maïa.'

'Ah d'accord ! Fiona sert leur le thé.'

'Sans façon pour moi' dit Champi tout en partant rejoindre Bambi un peu plus loin.

'Moi je vais appeler les nains. Au revoir ma douce Fiona'

Smaaaaaack !!!!! (c'est beau l'amour !)

Dans la fameuse roulotte.

'Ah Fumsec mais que fais-tu là ?'

'Oh je vois que vous vous connaissez, il est là depuis quelques jours.'

'Excuse moi grand phénix, je t'avais ,oublié !'

Le phénix répondit d'une douce plainte, il ne lui en voulait pas, il était choyé par Fiona.

'Je peux savoir ce qu'un humain fait dans ces bois ?'

'C'est à dire que, un mage mégalomane noir est à mes trousses et…'

'Ah oui le Fameux Voldemort'

'AHHH, ne prononcez jamais ce nom infâme… !!!'

'Vous délirez monsieur ! Combien de sucre dans votre thé ?'

'Aucun, je le bois serré et bouillant.'

'Nous partirons avec notre carrosse dernière génération, un Espace spéciale grande famille, extra confortable avec mini fées radio intégrées, distributeur de biberons et de couches et enfin conduite automatique.'

'C'est toujours mieux que le toboggans.'

Après 5 mn de sirotage de thé.

'Chérie je suis de retour, pour te jouer un mauvais tour, je suis Shrek !'

'On connaît la chanson, (exaspérant) je suis Fiona…'

'Mais je le sais déjà ça !'

'Bah moi je sais très bien que tu es Shrek alors pourquoi tu me le dis ?'

'STOP, moi j'aime pas les dispute !' Dit un petit être rabougrit.

'Oh génial…, Grincheux ! Ah bonjour Blanche, comment se porte ce magnifique ventre rond ?'

'Oh très bien Fiona, il bouge assez souvent, je crois que c'est pour bientôt.'

'je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens à nous accompagner jusque chez Maïa, le voyage risque d'être pénible tu sais !' déclara Shrek.

'Oh mais je ne vais pas laisser mon petit Simplet ! Il va attraper froid si je ne lui rappelle pas de mettre son bonnet ! et puis j'ai cuisiné de merveilleux gâteaux et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Maïa !'

'Bon d'accord, dans ce cas là, TOUT LE MONDE A BORD, DEPART DANS 30 SECONDES .'

Dans le fameux carrosse Espace spécial grande famille.

Mais quelle famille mes amis, il y avait pour ainsi dire :

2 OGRES Verts ( et ça prend de la place ces choses la !) au fond du carrosse, à savoir Shrek et Fiona se faisant des papouilles baveuses et des caresses voluptueuses et poussant tant qu'on y est des petits cris prouvant qu'ils prennent franchement leur pieds. (Personne n'ose les regarder !)

1 ANE muet par on ne sait quel miracle, 'je crois qu'il boude', a dit simplet.

4 NAINS, le premier étant Grincheux et qui boude avec l'âne pour rien du tout. Le second étant Simplet qui dormait sur les genoux de Blanche Neige, le troisième étant Atchoum qui était devant Fiona et Shrek avec Prof, le quatrième nain, ils discutaient tout deux sur des plans qui semblaient être ceux de la salle de bain magique de Maïa. (Même si cela semble impossible pour vous, Atchoum n'éternue plus grâce au distributeur de biberon, et oui le sirop de Grinchebourdon(voir note plus bas) à des vertu très spéciales chez les nains pour qui l'éternuement est une forme d'hystérie !!! Croyez le ou pas ! M'en fiche je continue mon histoire !)

1 HUMAINE du doux nom de Blanche Neige, enceinte en tout et pour tout de 5 mois ( ah oui j'ai dit qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher, mais étant enceinte d'un nain, on ne sait pas duquel, il ne lui faut pas 9 mois mais entre 5 et 6 mois de gestation, il me fait délirer ce mot !) Elle était en pleine discussion avec le seul Humain de ce carrosse (Fiona l'Humaine transformée en ogresse « tigresse au fond du carrosse » ne compte pas !)

1 HUMAIN répondant au nom pas doux de Rogue Sévérus, 'vous pouvez m'appeler Sév !' dit-il à Blanche Neige. (oua il se sociabilise !) Ils discutaient des facultés de certains insectes dont elle se servait pour faire dormir les nains quand ils lui en demandent trop 'question sexe je peux vous assurer que Simplet n'est pas un nain !' lui a-t-elle dit !

1 Petit Champi, dernier de la liste et sur les genoux de Sév, et pour une fois il fermait sa grande boîte à déblatérations futiles et inutiles, il avait les larmes aux yeux (non en fait il pleurait mais il veut pas que je vous le dise, et ses lèvres tremblaient) et…

'**Oh mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'as pissé dessus **!' s'écria Sév.

'OUIIIIIINNNNNNN ouinnnnnnn ouinnnnnnn' ça c'est Champi qui pleure.

Tous le monde Regarde avec curiosité le Fameux Champi pleurer, personne ne l'avait vu comme ça, pleurer il avait déjà fait mais toujours pour jouer la comédie devant Maïa, mais pleurer avec ces pleurs aussi déchirants, personne ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Notre Rogue national soulève Champi pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux et pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois sur lui plus tard. Mais imaginez-vous sa surprise, lorsqu'il voit sous petit Champi, du moins, là où il y avait auparavant ses petites fesses dodues et mignonnes, un énorme trou béant, enfin proportionnellement à la taille de Champi .

'OUIIIIINNNNNN.'

'Mais qui t'as fait ça ?' demanda Sév avec tout la bonne pitié qu'il pouvait (il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant)

'OUINNNNNNNNN ouinnnnnnn !!!!'

'Moi je ne vois qu'une seule explication' commenta l'âne aussi surpris que les autres de voir ce trou. 'C'est Bambi !'

'Quoi ! Cet arrogant d'ado de Cerf !' s'exclama Rogue.

'Oh celui la alors ! Depuis le temps que je cherche un prétexte pour lui en foutre une sans que son père nous enfourche ! Là je crois que même lui ne sera pas fière de lui !' dit Fiona.

'Dit moi Petit Champi, que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ça !' murmura Rogue (on dirait qu'il à les larmes aux yeux là !)

'Snif, … miuiu, snif, c'est d'abord miuiu snif Pampam, je snif voulait jouer avec lui snif comme avant au chasseur-se-cache (dérivé de cache cache) mais il snif m'a attrappé avec Bambi et après j'avais mal partout, surtout à mes fesses et ça me fait mal quand je m'assois…'

'Mais pour quoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?'

'J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de ma tête, Pampam il est allé très vite mais très fort ! snif puis Bambi est arrivé et avec lui je ne sentais même plus mes fesses, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu un fantôme !!! Je VEUX PLUS JAMAIS CA !!!!!! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ouiiiinnnnnnnn !!!!!! Je promet de ne plus demander à Maïa de lui faire l'amour si ça fait mal comme ça !!! snif.'

'chuuuuut calme toi Champi c'est fini, repose toi, tu en as besoin.' (oua ROGUE VERSION CALIN )

Le reste du voyage en direction de la cabane de Maïa se passa sans encombre. Champi dormait à point fermé, fiona qui avait quitté la bouche (seulement çà ?) de Shrek, rouspétait après un Bambi (les absents ont toujours tord) et un Pampam, qu'elle voulait castrer pour de bon.

De retour chez Maïa .

A suivre...

**mais qu'est-ce qu'un Grinchebourdon ?**

Le Grinchebourdon est un insecte volant au corps velu qui produit une mélasse entraînant un état mélancolique. Cette substance est utilisée comme antidote pour soigner l'hystérie consécutive à l'ingestion de feuilles d'Alihotsy. Le Grinchebourdon se nourrit d'orties.


	14. De retour chez Maïa

**De retour chez Maïa.**

Alors faisons le compte. Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que Monseigneur l'archevêque du Pays des Rogues est arrivé chez Maïa (au fait, Shrek, carrosse et compagnie ont dormit la nuit, par pure flemme de mettre leur nouveaux phares dernier cri à _Far far away_ ! et puis surtout Blanche avait besoin de repos !) .

N'empêche Rogue a vite fantasmé sur Maïa quand on y pense !

'eh bah, vous avez fait vite _Sévérusrogue_ !'

'Le Petit-traumatisé-par-sa-première-fois-qui-se-nomme-Champi m'a aidé.'

'Champi ? Tu… vas mal. Tu es tout noir !' souffla Maïa.

'OUAAAAA OUAAAA OUIIIIIINNNNNN…' inutile de préciser qui c'est !

'Moi il faut que je me repose, je peux prendre une de tes chambres d'ami ?' demanda Blanche.

'Bien…, bien sur, hum euh pas celle que tu prends d'habitude, elle est déjà prise. Prend celle juste en face de la salle de potion…' Oulala je crois que Maïa aussi est traumatisée par la première fois de Champi !

'OK ! un jour mon faux Prince est venu, la la la, il a tiré son coup… la la la, heureusement qu'il avait mis sa capote… la la la… J'ai rencontré mon véritable Prin…..'(sur l'air de un jour mon prince viendra, c'est la chanson de Blanche Neige évidemment !)

'Euh Champi, tu es en train de pourrir on dirait, tu ne vas pas mourir hein Champi ?' Pauvre pauvre Maïa, mais moins pauvre que le pauvre pauvre pauvre Champi bien sur ! Je m'égare.

'Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui. Une potion dont j'ai connaissance.'

'Très bien, s'écria Fiona, que tout le monde dégage, Shrek et les nains dans la salle de bain, Maïa et Potionman dans l'atelier de potion/crème avec Champi, Blanche est déjà partie, et moi ta dada… dans la cuisine, je vais vous préparer ma spécialité !'

'Bien Chef !

Chacun part dans la direction qui lui est attribuée.

**Que se passe-t-il dans la salle de bain ?**

'eh ho, eh ho…'

'La ferme les nains, elle date de l'avant guerre votre chanson, vous n'avez pas mieux ?'

'Oh le grand Shrek n'aime pas notre chanson ! Pourtant elle fait fureur parmis les moldus !'

'Jai une tronche de moldu ?'

'Nan t'as une tronche de fromage pourri, j'aime pas le vert !'

'Oh mais le Petit Petit Grincheux à sa maman il boude !!! Je suis un ogre ! Vert comme tout les ogres !!'

'Voyons voyons, Shrek, Grincheux un peu de calme, la salle de bain peut vite être fini à la condition que vous cessiez de vous disputer comme des enfants !'dit Prof.

'Ouais ouais.'

'Alors…, ah ok. Tout d'abord, les liens magique reliant la Pierre à la Terre ont été rompus, c'est pour ça que ça a bugé, ensuite ah évidemment, la réserve de flux magique de secours est vide, et il faudra faire une vidange, cela fait 1 an que la Pierre n'a pas été décrassée à fond. Et je taillerais bien la pierre différemment, un peu de changement fait toujours du bien dans un foyer !'expliqua Prof.

'En gros on va y passer la journée !' grogna Grincheux.

'C'est pas grave, on dormira ici, comme d'habitude !'dit Shrek avec une idée derrière la tête et un sourire aux lèvres.

'Oui et puis de toute façon Blanche est là, on va pas la faire voyager comme ça tout les jours !' dit Simplet.

'Bon je propose qu'on se mette au boulot.'

'c'est partit !'

**Que se passe-t-il dans la chambre de Blanche ?**

'alors mon bébé, je vais te lire une histoire, un beau conte de fée, et arrête de taper dans mon ventre, c'est horrible, j'ai pas envie d'aller toutes les 5mn aux toilettes !

humhum, euh, la belle au bois dormant ? Ah non pas cette pétasse, elle est trop laide et raconte que des bobards ! Ensuite… cendrillon ? Ouais, elle a du travailler comme moi chez une Belle maman atroce et le Prince Charmant, s'est aussi cassé de chez elle, pff les Don Juan !'

(en effet les Prince Charmants ne sont pas très fiable au niveau relation stable et fidèle ! La plupart sont des imposteurs, sans un sous…)

**Que se passe-t-il dans la cuisine ?**

'Alors gâteau aux pommes et au caramel :

3 pommes à cuire évidées et détaillées en tranches épaisses, faut pas que Blanche s'étouffe à nouveau !

100g de farine avec levure incorporée + 1 cuillérée à soupe de levure.

125g de cassonade.

50g de sucre en poudre.

½ cuillérée à café d'épice mélangées en poudre ? Marijuana + curie ça devrait suffire !

1 œuf, ok Fumseck me l'a pondu tout à l'heure !' (nda : je suis mdr, Fumseck est une femelle !!!)

10cl de yaourt.

50g de beurre fondu, je vais m'assoire sur la boite de beurre, il va fondre très vite.'

**Que se passe-t-il dans le laboratoire ?**

'Infirmière, mes gants.'

'Les voilà'

'Louche.'

'La voilà.'

'Couteau.'

'…'

'J'ai dit COUTEAU !'

'Euh, je vais en chercher un à la cuisine, j'ai fait le grand ménage quand vous étiez partis et, j'ai pas tout rangé encore !!'

'Alors il arrive ce couteau ! Je peux pas travailler comme il le faut sans mes outils !'

'Milles excuses, j'y vais !'

Quelques secondes plus tard… 

'Voilà, voilà, le couteau est là.'

'Pince.'

'Euh ma pince à épiler suffira ?'

'Oui, mais je ne veux aucun _poil_ dessus, c'est clair !'

'Comme de l'eau de roche.'

'Le patient.'

'Euh il est là… oh NON Chérit on a rétrécit les gosses !'

'Hein ? '

'Euh non, je me parlais à moi même, euh…'

'Alors il est où mon patient ?'

'Euh… je sais pas, il a disparu !'

'Incapable !'

'Champi ne saute pas je t'en suplis !'

'Il veut sauter de où ? Il est où d'abord ?'

'Là sur le coin de la table, il veut se suicider !'

'Du haut d'une table ? D'un toit d'accord, mais même pour Champi une table n'est pas assez haute ! et puis de toute façon il est mou comme un chupaka alors…'

'Euh en fait plus il reste noir et plus je crois qu'il devient dur… Je vais le chercher !'

'Très bonne idée, pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé plus tôt, vous êtes vraiment une incapable, mademoiselle vous réfléchissez trop lentement !'

'Hein, non mais oh, ça va pas chez vous ! Et vous, vous n'y avez même pas pensé !'

'gnagna gna et gna gna gna !'

'Alors mon patient, il arrive !'

'Là c'est bon, il est attaché à ce gros grimoire, il ne peut plus bouger, vous êtes content !'

'Bien maintenant il me faut mes ingrédients, je les ai tous, dans différents bocaux… Celui là, lui et lui, accio bouse de scrout, celui là aussi, ah et ces feuilles.'

'C'est quoi le plan au fait ?'

'Champi est en train de pourrir, suite à une grave dépression post-sexuelle, c'est un champignon et il est donc magicopotionnellement considéré comme un plante, car même les Schtroumpfs sont des dérivés de plantes. Je vais donc lui donner tout d'abord un anti dépresseur spécial plante carnivore, c'est la gélule se trouvant dans cette petite boite là. Ensuite, une espèce d'engrais anti-moisi, un insecticide, et une potion plankipouss, avec cette potion ne craignez plus pour vos plantes, qu'il pleuve trop, qu'il gèle, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il y ai une tempête, ou même une canicule cuisante, vos plantes sont protégées ! Et aujourd'hui je vous fais une offre exceptionnelle, - 75 pour ce petit bijou du jardinage !'

'Moi je veux !!! Merci !'

'Bon c'est pas tout mais maintenant que j'ai les ingrédients et que Champi avale son anti dépresseur, il faut retrouver le livre où est écrit la recette.'

'Quoi ? Vous ne la connaissez pas !'

'Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est une nouvelle potion et je comptais bien l'étudier pendant mes superbes vacances superbement horrible que je passe en compagnie d'une gardienne de la nature folle et ennuyeuse et inintéressante et un monstre dépressif, mais malheureusement, les malheur de Sév' ne s'arrêtent pas là, puisqu'il ne pu étudier cette potion car trois jours après être arrivé chez ces primitifs hôtes, le monstre dernièrement cité s'est mis dans la tête de pourrir, coupant de court les extraordinaires aventures de Monsieur Rogue et ses potions !'

'…'

'Par Merlin, OU EST CE FOUTU LIVRE ?'

'Euh, c'est pas un truc appelé : Nature, potion et plaisir ?'

'SI OU EST-IL ?'

'Euh j'ai attaché Champi dessus…'

'Quoi !!! Mais vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une incapable, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé POURQUOI, ce livre justement est sur le table !!!!'

'Je suis désolée…'

'Détaché le de là, et prenez CE livre là pour l'y attacher.'

'Plaisir, Potion et sexe, des potions pour créer vos fantasmes ?'

'Euh… non pas ça… Milles et un contes des milles et une nuits… oui il est assez gros.'

'Alors on la fait comment votre potion ?'

'je vais la faire, vous occupez vous de Champi'

Quelques heures plus tard… 

Maïa s'était endormie sur un des canapés dans le laboratoire, Champi bavait, signe qu'il dormait . Rogounet chérit avait finit sa potion il y a une heure environs, mais le spectacle d'une Maïa si vulnérable en ces lieux, le fit sourire, elle était si belle… Il était si odieux avec elle… Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs, mais il avait sa fierté, il passerai pour un faible auprès de Maïa, s'il admettait ses fautes, du moins il le pensait. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, et il se souvint de la nuit ou il avait dormi avec elle, dès le premier jours… En fait il ne se souvenait que du réveil (l'alcool et lui…), et de la sensation du corps chaud lové contre le sien, il était si bien.

Il sortit de sa contemplation, attiré pas THE forme étrange qu'il redoutait énormément au niveau de son bas ventre., Elle lui plaisait, mais jamais elle ne voudrait de lui, il en était sur. Il gardait son masque d'homme laid depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, personne sauf ses parents et sa sœur ne connaissaient sa véritable apparence et identité, ah si Dumbledore le savait aussi, que ne sait pas Dumbledore ?

Il réveilla alors son assistante adorée, en douceur, en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

'La potion est prête, Champi doit être bien éveillé pour qu'il puisse boire les potions.'

'D'accord, Champi mon petit mamour, réveille toi ! On va te remettre sur pied, tu vas voir. Monsieur _Sévérusrogue_ est un très grand maître en potion !'

' ?? snif ?? J'ai mal partout…'

'Boit Petit Champignon.' Dit Sévérus.

'gloup, gloup… Beurk (rot) voulououvliouvouovuvo blouaaaah…'

'Alors comment te sens-tu ?'

'Je me sens revivre, c'est magnifique ! Je vais pouvoir assommer plein de romains aujourd'hui !!'

'Hein ?'

'Je suis le plus valeureux des gaulois avec cette potion ! Où est Astérix ?

'Oh je vois, Astérix et Obélix sont de fameux héros chez les moldus et encore plus chez les sorciers, ils ont vaincus à eux deux, le mage Ceasaré , grand utillisateur du pouvoir de persation ultime. Il controlait ainsi toute l'Europe et donc toute la Gaulle, toute la Gaulle ? Non, seul un village peuplé d'irréductible Gaulois lui résistait encore et toujours… Bref je m'égare, apparemment l'auteur de cette potion est le grand druide Panoramix, mon idole… quelqu'un a du découvrir il y a peu le fameux secret de sa potion magique. Pfff un imposteur !'

'En tout cas je suis contente que tu ailles mieux Champi !'

' Ouh je suis plus Blanc que Blanc, vous m'avez lavé avec Mir laine Machine ?

'Euh non.'

'Je vais aller botter le train arrière de ce pervers de Bambi !'

'ah tien c'est vrai son père doit venir ici, il voulait s'entretenir à cause de son inexpérience parentale… Il sait que Bambi n'est pas capable de devenir roi, il se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il peut bien devenir… Maintenant on a une bonne raison pour qu'il le déshérite. C'est un violeur, manipulateur. Un future dictateur en perspective…'

' Je propose qu'on aille en cuisine, pour voir où en sont les autres.' Proposa Rogue.

'Fiona est là ?'

'et oui Champi, elle nous fait son merveilleux gâteau.'

'Alors allons-y, je meurs de faim !!'

Rogue les contempla discuter et partir en direction de la cuisine, il émanait d'eux une espèce de bien-être que Rogue ne connaissait plus depuis belles lurettes ! Puis il les suivit d'un pas posé et rêveur.


	15. Promenons nous

**Promenons-nous...**

* * *

Quelle surprise en arrivant dans la cuisine ! Le père de Bambi était là, Shrek et sa femme assis à table buvaient un sirop de Dictane avec les nains. Et Blanche, bah elle doit dormir comme le Belle au Bois dormant (mauvaise comparaison si elle ressemble à Trelawney).

Champi était en grande forme ( grâce à notre magnifique Maître des Potions !). Il sculptait un menhir avec les restes de l'ancienne pierre de la salle de Bain.

Rogue marmonna : « j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec la moustache de Gaullois. »

Maïa : « J'espère qu'il se calmera ! ».

Rogue : « Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'il ne pense plus à vous ! »

Maïa : « Vous croyez ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait se tailler une pipe avec cette pierre ! »

Rogue : « Et alors s'il veut fumer son calumet de la paix avec ses amies les fourmis y pas de mal ! Et pis s'il explose avec toute la fumée qu'il ingurgite ce n'est pas mon problème."

Maïa : « Ah vous n'avez pas compris… _SévérusRogue… _Il va se tailler un 'sexe' mâle avec cette pierre… »

Rogue : « Hein et alors ? Et puis il va se 'tailler une pipe' humaine ou Champienne ? »

Maïa : « Euh certainement Champienne 'pour te faire l'amour comme un sanglier en rut' m'a-t-il dit ! ça va aller alors, Les champignons n'en ont pas de très grosses, elles sont quasi micropetite. Mais euh… c'est bizarre cette histoire. S'il se la taille avec un grossissement fois 60 elle fera environs 15cm de long et 1,5cm de large, oh ça va j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire !! »

Rogue : « Beuuurk ! C'est répugnant ! »

Maïa : « je vous le fais pas dire ! Ce qui me fait le plus peur alors c'est qu'il s'en fasse une version Sanglier… enfin deux car ici les seuls sangliers existant sont des _Porcus multiplus _ils ont deux pénis…. »

Pensée de Rogue : mais comment connaît-elle tous les détails de la sexologie de la faune de cette forêt ? Pouah je ne préfère même pas me l'imaginer… mais ah non pas possible, Ma Maïa ne ferait pas ça !

Rogue : « hum, euh… »

Maïa : « Pff en tant que gardienne et infirmière de cette forêt, j'ai pu tout voir, entre le sanglier qui se les coince dans un tronc (allez savoir ce qu'il a voulu faire), l'arbre qui se retrouve coincé dans un drôle de position… euh excusez moi … vous disiez ? »

Rogue : « les effet secondaires de la potion disparaîtront bientôt. »

Et bah cette histoire de kékette a troublé notre pauvre pauvre _pauvre _Sév' ! Il se retira en douce dans sa chambre (NDA :avec sa cruche mdr ! oulala je crois que je vais faire un rating M avec cette fic, je ne le pensais pas au début !).

* * *

Il fut décidé dans la cuisine : 

Grand Cerf : « Bambi n'est plus mon fils, ni même héritier du trône ! »

« oooohhhhh ! » exclamation de stupeur et tremblements de toute l'Assemblée.

Prof : « Je ne mangerais plus jamais de ta tarte Fiona, elle contient trop d'aphrodisiaque, Blanche n'est pas en mesure de recoudre mon pantalon ! » (Rogue en aurait-il mangé ?)

Champi : « Cette pierre est trop chouette à tailler, j'en ferai toute une légion de poupées romaines érotiques ! et je les vendrais et je serai le Champi le plus riche du monde !! » (c'est pas trop difficile puisque c'est le seul Champi du monde !)

Simplet : « Je vais voir Blanche ! »

Grincheux : « J'aime pas Atchoum, il me fout plein de morve dessus, j'aime pas la morve ! »

STOP !! plus personne de décide rien ! (ça c'est l'auteuse)

Mais Maïa a décidé contre toute autorité de l'auteuse d'aller demander à Rogounet (qui esr dans sa chambre) chéri d'aller à la colline des menhirs afin d'aller voir les fées et les lutins et d'aller leur expliquer la mission que Gaïa lui a gentiment proposé ! ET il accepta (il a besoin d'aller se changer les idées !)

* * *

En ce bel après midi ensoleillé où les oiseaux font cuicui ou plutôt croa cui coucou bêêêê ( ??) où les crapeaux coassent, les papillons volent, les fleurs répandent leur parfum (c'est bon là pour la description du paradis, non ?) Bref il parti avec Shrek qui a gentiment accepté d'être son guide intraforêtmagique. (« Fais c…. bordel de m…. un incapable de m…., bordel je veux rester avec ma Fionaaaaaaa !!! » « Ne t'en fais pas mon cradochéri, tu auras une belle surprise cette nuit ! »). Revenons à nos voyageurs interforêtmagique !. 

Ils partirent tout deux le cœur léger vers l'ancien café TOTOLOTO des druides : le cercle de Pierre (le dolmen tourne en rond est un jeu de la menhire des jeux)

« Ohhhhhh ahhh ah ah ih ih ohhh ihihih ohoho ihih eho OHHHHHHHHH »

« C'est quoi ça ? Les lutins ? » demanda Rogue.

Shrek : « nan… c'est ce truc là… » (il a l'air boudeur le ptit Shrek à sa Fiona…)

Rogue : « ce truc là ? On est en pleine plaine ! Je vois rien moi à par des pierres géantes en cercle, de l'herbe jaune, des germes de blés et un … euh truc poilu…. »

« Oh moin lé point poilu, moin lé barbu…. OHHHHHHHH ihhhh ihih oh ah…. »

Rogue: « c'est quoi ce truc? »

«Oh OH oh, je suis pas un truc… ihih ihih, je suis une tortue molle de la Barbichette du bariton OH ahah AHAHAHAHAH…. MA bArBe est très soyeuse, ma voix est grave, mon corps minuscule, MA bArBe est longue et curative, elle pousse de 10 cm par jours, OHOHOH elle soigne mon maitre… ouaouaouaouuuuuu…. »

Rogue : « qui est ton maître ? »

« OH OH OH le mien est mort il y a fort longtemps, des siècles et des siècles que je pleure… seul OHOHOH sur cette pierre… ohohoh Je suis une tortue molle de la Barbichette du bariton, souvient-toi, qui tu es…… ohohoh »

Rogue : « j'ai entendu parler de ton espèce, rare, très ancienne, plus vieille que l'homme… On les croyait tous morts… »

« C'est vous maître, je vous obéis ! oh oh oh ! »

Shrek : « moi !!! »

« oh oh oh non non non, t'es pas ouf toi ? un ogre n'a pas la prestance de mon maître ! Vert oh oh, les abres sont les larbins de cette forêt, ce qui est vert est soumis » (nda : c'est quoi ce délire !? )

Rogue : « ah euh super génial… (plutôt bof) (nda : franchement Rogue qui dit Super génial ?) Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« oh oh oh mon nom est celui que me donne mon maître ! »

Rogue : « euh… (super génial !) mâle ou femelle ? »

« femelle, melle, melle, même si ma voix est grave, suave, languie… »

Shrek : « Et tu sais faire quoi toi d'abord ? parce qu'une tortue c'est super lent, idiot, stupide et en plus une tortue molle ? c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Rogue : « Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Cette créature est fantastique ! On raconte qu'elle peut réveiller les morts rien que par son odeur ! »

« Je fais ce que mon maître veut, maître que voulez vous oh oh ? »

Rogue : « même faire tomber la pluie juste sur une ogre vert du nom de Shrek ? »

Shrek : « hum hum, ouais bah retourne toi et regarde moi et surtout fais lui arrêter cette pluie de m...e!! »

Rogue : « Désolé… intéressant, c'est bon arrête… D'accord, … je vais t'appeler Paracelse, comme le célèbre Alchimiste »

Paracelse : « Bien maître eh eh… »

Rogue : « bon c'est pas tout mais je veux rencontrer le Petit Peuple. »

Paracelse : « comme vous le voulez maître… ih ih »

La tortue poilue (et molle aussi mais avec tellement de poil c'est pas très étonnant !) les fit transplaner au centre du Stonehenge (cercle de Pierre).

Petite voix douce et fluette : Bienvenu étranger. Etes-vous venus pour la loterie du samedi soir ? Le bingo ? Le poker ? Etes-vous venus pour vous rafraîchir ? Nous servons de la bière féerique et de l'eau cristalline. Etes-vous venu pour vous restaurer ? Nous servons des fleurs de plante à Pipaillon ou de capucines…

Shrek : « on bouffe pas aujourd'hui ! »

Rogue : « et de toute façon je ne mange pas chez les fées, je ne veux pas perdre la raison et le notion du temps ! »

Shrek : « ah ouais vous les hommes ne pouvez pas manger tout ce qui passe sous votre nez, dommage ! »

Rogue : « Nous venons pour, euh pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, avoir des informations sur les anciens druides, nous venons de la part de Maïa. »

Shrek : « et surtout de celle de Gaïa » puis il chuchota à Sev : « ce sont des fées, il faut faire intervenir les forces supérieures avec elles ! »

Petite voix plus fluette mais douce et chaude : « Ah bah il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je suis Andromède d'uranium, je suis la réceptionniste des dolmens, je vous appelle la patronne tout de suite ! » on entend quelqu'un appuyer sur un bouton « Bonjour madame, Un ogre vert, un humain et son familier la tortue poilue demandent des renseignements sur les druides…. Non je ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent… euh tout de suite madame ! Vos noms et prénoms s'il vous plait ! »

Shrek : « Moi c'est Shrek, j'ai pas de nom de Famille, l'humain c'est Rage Sévrus et sa tortue c'est Paracétamole, »

Rogue : « Rectifions un tant soit peu, Rogue sé-vé-rus pas rage ! Et ma tortue se nomme Paracelse ! »

Le fée : « oh comme notre vieil ami l'alchimiste ! euh … excusez moi… oui madame, alors l'ogre se nomme Kresh ou euh… »

Shrek : « shrek ! »

La fée : « euh shrek pardon ! … Ah vous le connaissez ! Bien euh, l'humain se nomme euh sé-vé-rus euh Rogue, ah vous en avez entendu parler ! mille excuses madame ! C'est encore l'administration qui n'envoie pas les fleurs de mise à jour ! Bien je les fais entrer ! »

Rogue : « C'est pas gagné, où est-ce que je suis tombé ? »

Shrek : « et encore vous n'avez vu que les Pierres ! En bas c'est un vrai labyrinthe de fleurs et de racine et de soleils miniatures (nda : faut bien qu'il fasse jour !) et qu'est-ce que leur Patronne est che, elle m'énerve à toujours m'engueuler, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec elle et certains gardes féeriques…

La fée : « messieurs, choses … veuillez garder les bras le long du corps pour votre miniaturisation et bien venue dans notre pays enchanté ! »

Rogue : « miniaturisation ? quoi encore ? »

Shrek : « bah oui, les fées ont la taille de crottes de lapin »

La fée : « merci pour la comparaison , KRESH !!! attention, 3, 2, 1 enclenched… »

* * *

A suivre….

**Paracelse  
Alchimiste  
1493 - 1541  
**Contemporain de Copernic et de Léonard de Vinci, médecin génial dont les théories audacieuses contestaient la pensée médiévale. On lui attribue la découverte du Fourchelang.

Je sais j'ai été longue, bac blanc, oraux blancs,vacances de noël et vacances à Center Parc en Mars, et surtout page blanche….


	16. Rogue chez les minitrucs

**Rogue chez les minitrucs apprend ce que fait un druide.**

* * *

Je vous préviens pour ce chapitre j'ai fait quelques ptites recherches sur les druides, car ici, la fée présente _en général_ ce qu'est un druide. Je crois que j'étais bien inspirée! J'avais envie d'écrire! J'ai bien sur mis ma petite touche de tortue, pour que Rogue se trouve plus tard dans certaines situations _incongrues_... Rewiews please , après avoir lu!!! s'il vous plait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****

« Bien le bonjour » fit une voix, « veuillez vous levez. »

-« Ah Bordel de _bip_, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au cul ! » s'écria Shrek.

-« C'est peut-être parce que tu m'es tombé dessus dans la chute. C'est étrange cette sensation, je sais ce que vit une pomme de terre lorsqu'elle est transformée en purée, je n'en mangerai plus ». Dis Rogue.

-« Ah pardon. »

-« Bon vous vous bougez oui ou non ?! »

-« Messieux, chose…, nous vous remercions de votre visite dans notre royaume. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous lever, nous vous conduirons à la salle d'attente. »

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Rogue tout en jartant (c'est bien le mot) Shrek de sur lui..

-« Je suis Fissa, hôtesse d'accueil de la porte numéro 16435-B5 du royaume des fées. Notre majesté à entendu votre requête , elle vous recevra après sa partie de Golf nain avec les Leprechauns. Partie qu'elle GAGNE !!!! OUH OUH VIVE LA REINE !!! euh … excusez mon enthousiasme ! Suivez-moi je vous pris. »

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente. Trente et unième minute d'attente.

Rogue tourne en rond, shrek se cure le nez.

-« Bon j'en ai raz le cul, elle fait quoi bordel de… ! »

-« Yo man, calme toi, elle fait une partie de Golf, fait comme moi cure toi le nez ça détend et ça fait passer le temps ! »

-« Nous n'avons vraiment pas les même valeurs. Dit Rogue. Para où es-tu ? »

-« Mon Seigneur, que peut faire ma longue bArBe pour vous ? »

-« Fait en sorte qu'elle termine cette partie de golf de malheur ! J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

-« Bien, il en SeRa fait selon VOS oRdrEs ! »

-« Yo man t'as quoi d'autre à faire, j'ai pas bien pigé ! Oh de la lumière bleu, c'est beau… »

Voix douce et fluette : 'Vous avez demandez à rencontrer notre majesté, ne quittez pas, nous enregistrons votre demande. Tadala tatadalalaaa… Ne quittez pas… ta da lalala. Nos meilleurs services sont à votre disposition, pour vous sustenter ou vous divertir, ne quitter pas.

-« Pff foutaise ! s'exclama Shrek, la bouffe est dégelasse et nuisible dans votre cas, et les 'divertissements' sont là pour vous hypnotiser et vous obliger à manger. Et vous m'entendez ? Oh eh !!! »

-« oui, oui… »

-« ouf j'ai cru à l'instant que vous étiez HYPNOTISE !! MERDE !!! » Shrek fout alors une baffe magistrale à Rogue, celui-ci n'est certe plus hypnotisé, mais il est carrément dans le vappes ! « Et merde ».

-« Bien le bonjours, oh non… Shrek. Encore toi ! Au revoir ! »

-« Non majesté, ce n'est pas moi qui suis là pour vous voir !!! »

-« Ah et il est où celui qui veut me voir ? »

-« euh… là » désigna Shrek, Rogue était allongé au sol, la langue pendante. « Je euh… voulais le déshypnotiser mais euh… je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. »

-« je vois ça, ça fera un client en moins dans l'hôtel des perpétuités féeriques. _Zut ! _Bon , Thidus, Inflectum amenait le dans mon bureau. Shrek, tu me suis, de toute façon tu connais déjà le chemin ! »

-« ouais ouais… »

* * *

DANS LE BUREAU DE SA MAJESTE.

-« posez le là et allez vous en s'il vous plait. Merci. »

-« euh madame, c'est quoi l'hôtel des perpétuités féeriques ? »

-« là n'est pas la question Shrek, réveillons ton ami et discutons, j'ai programmé une autre partie de golf avec Goldorac le leprechaun dans deux heures, il faut me reposer. »

-« pff les fées ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…. A cause de toutes vos lois on ne peut même plus vous capturer pour vous enfermer dans des bocaux et faire de la lumière… c'est nul. »

-« Bon on va pas y passer toute la soirée non plus, de plus vous martyrisiez mes pauvres sujets avec vos ébats sexuelles … puis-je savoir l'objet de votre visite ? »

-« Debout le vieux ! Elle nous écoute … enfin ! »

-« Hein ? c'est pourquoi ?… non Professeur je ne veux pas sortir avec vous…gna… trop vieux… »

-« _hihi sujet de chantage ça…_ intéressant ! La grossissime fée nous écoute ! »

-« ah, enfin ! »

-« je ne suis PAS GROSSE, je suis joviale et épanouie ! »

-« Mouais, euh… Bonjour, je me présente, Sévérus Rogue, professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, je viens présentement pour demander des informations sur la formation de Druide. »

-« Ah oui !!! Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Dumbledore ce grand fou m'en a déjà parlé et Maïa aussi tant que j'y pense…, alors c'est vous… _grand, effrayant, sombre, mmm, je sens un désir de tendresse, de l'humanité et le sens du sacrifice, puissant… parfait…. Interressant._ Oui alors où en étions-nous ? »

-« Puissant, parfait.. » singea Shrek.

-« Oh vous m'avez entendu…. _Zut ! _«

-« ça aussi on l'a entendu. »

-« merde la pouvoir des fées n'est plus ce qu'il était. »

-« _C'est surtout une vieille chouette quasi-sourde_ » souffla Shrek à Rogue.

-« Je disais donc que votre ami requiert toute les qualités pour faire un parfait druides. Vous vouliez des informations n'est-il pas ? (hochement de tête des deux acolytes.) Bien ! Dumbledore avait finalement raison…

-« Hein ? »

-« et bien, un de ses vieil ami, Aportux le sage me semble-t-il… bref ce vieux druide compte parmis les dernier encore en vie, et il a assuré qu'une des connaissances d'Albus était amené à devenir druide aussi. Il a alors observé ces élèves, dont le survivant, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez il me semble… »

-« le cornichon emmerdeur aussi. » déclara Rogue.

-«il pensait que sa puissance aurait fait l'affaire, mais non, il n'a pas les lignes de la sagesse en lui… »

-« c'est pas nouveau, c'est un arrogant, irrespectueux, qui se prend pour un Dieu… »

-« et il a déjà beaucoup à faire… d'après votre description le sauveur n'est vraiment pas un bon garçon… Bref ce n'est pas lui, cela lui apparu comme évident dès sa 3ème années, il a alors espionner les autres élèves, il m'a dit qu'il les observait selon quelque critères… »

-« ah oui ? Ami du survivant ? Mangeur de bonbon au citron ? prodige sur un balai ? »

-« Non très cher Sévérus, vous êtes loin de la plaque. Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il puisse faire don de soi, la connaissance du sacrifice est primordial. Il ne devait pas être à Serpentard, puisque trop arrogant et égoïste selon lui, puis il a changé d'avis comme vous le savez. Il doit être mature et intelligent et puissant, sincère et surtout posséder les lignes de la sagesses et des druides. Tout cela vous caractérise. Vous savez faire don de vous, vous l'avez montré lorsque vous risquiez votre vie en étant espion du mage noir. Vous aviez peur et vous la surmontiez. Les Serpentards ont montré à mon cher bubu que cette maison se soutenait face à l'adversité. Leur égoïsme n'a pour but que de les protéger des autres maisons, surtout celle des gryffondors il me semble. Vous aidiez vos jeunes apprentis parfois de la mauvaise façon mais vous vous occupiez d'eux, vous pensez aux autres, ceux qui ont besoin d'être guidés et protégés. Vous être mature et sage, vous étudiez chaque situation, vous cachez bien votre jeux mais avec les fées cela ne marche pas. _Nous savons qui vous êtes en réalité et nous sommes heureuses de votre retour. _Vous possédez plus de connaissance que quiconque et surtout dans le domaine des plantes, mais vous apprendrez la signification exacte des plantes et des arbres, cela vous aidera plus que tout. Vous connaissez les différentes magies de votre monde, nouveau, et nous vous enseignerons la magie ancienne, cela vous rendra très puissant, plus que maintenant. Il vous faut être sincère, je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle.

-« oui, oui, ça fait 2 fois que vous y faites référence, la suite s'il vous plait… » dit Rogue d'un ton fatigué.

-« nan , nan moi je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit, vous êtes qui en réalité ? Allez, il faut que vous soyez sincère pour faire un bon druide, dîtes-moi tout ! » demanda sournoisement Shrek.

-« _sorry _Shrek, c'est à votre ami d'en décider. Je continue. Ce qui a permis avant tout à Bubus de découvrir qui avait des gènes de druides, quelle expression étrange, c'est le résultat très clair au test, enfin, juste une prise de sang et hop le tour est joué ! »

-« oh non, en début de rentrée, le dépistage de Schmulgugul ! s'écria Rogue. »

-« Bon venons en au fait, il faut savoir que pour être druide, il faut que ce soit un autre druide qui enseigne et ce pendant 20ans. »

-« Quoi !!!! Parce qu'en plus je vais attendre 20 ans avant de pouvoir partir d'ici ! »

-« non, même si le temps passe plus vite ici, vous ne resterez que pendant vos 2 mois de vacances normaux dans votre monde. Et comme tous les druides ont disparus, du moins leur âme s'est dissoute dans la nature, le dernier des leurs a laissé sont savoir dans cette bulle que vous voyez ici. (Elle montre une grosse bulle bleue avec des nuages.) »

-« ouah, c'est beau ! » bava Shrek.

-« Tu es bien gentil aujourd'hui, que caches-tu encore Shrek ? demanda la mini reine. »

-« Rien je le promet ! Dis c'est quoi l'hôtel des perpétuités féeriques ? »

-« Ce n'est rien du tout, enfin pour toi ! Seul les humains hypnotisés par les fées y ont accès, je dois avouer que c'est une bonne source d'amusement, c'est l'un d'eux qui nous a appris le Golfe… Mais je m'égare. »

-« C'est pas juste ! Toujours eux qui prennent leur pied ! »

-« Sévérus, vous devrez au terme de votre apprentissage utliser la magie des 4 élément naturels: eau, terre, feu, air, ainsi que maîtriser la nouvelle magie, chose que vous faites déjà très bien. Connaître le langage runique et oghamique. Maïa pourra vous les apprendre. Vous devrez maîtriser la divination, mais c'est obsolète, de nos jours ne vaut mieux pas connaître l'avenir si incertain et si cruel… Ah le bon vieux temps est révolu… La diplomatie : l'art de parler juste, il vous faudra porter des jugements neutres et donner conseil, mais aussi et surtout vous êtes le protecteur de la Nature, c'est une bien lourde charge qui vous incombe mais très instructive. La nature a besoin d'un porte parole ; et elle vous le rendra bien, car notre ère ne prend plus soin d'elle, Gaïa n'est plus la même que j'ai connu il y a fort fort longtemps, trop préoccupée par l'urbanisation, les guerres, aussi bien moldus que sorcières, la pollution, le dérèglement climatique… et j'en passe et des pas meilleurs. Evidemment vous maîtriserez l'art de guérir aussi bien les plaies magiques que les plaies accidentelles non magique et ceux par votre force mentale mais aussi par les plantes, ne jamais sous estimer leur pouvoir, Sévérus. »

-« Mouais il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de faire des potions ! »

-« Détrompez-vous, dans vos _potions_ il n'y a pas que des plantes, il y a des pierres, des parties d'animaux, des truc dont il ne faut même pas penser… Je vous parle de puissante tisane… »

-« mais pourtant la société magique à bien prouvé que les potions actuelles sont plus puissantes que de simple tisane ! s'écria Rogue, » C'est que la zolie fée remet en question toute son éducation !

-« Oh non mon cher, vos _potions_ sont devenues plus puissantes parce que mère Nature ne conférait plus aucun pouvoir prodigieux à aucune plante. Plus personne ne croyait véritablement en son pouvoir alors à quoi bon… ah vous et la nouvelle magie. »

-« Quel brin, mais moi j'adore l'ancienne magie, alors je peux aller à l'hôtel ? S'il te plait majesté !!!! » Supplia Shrek.

-« Put--- de bord-- de mer-- tu me fait ch-- avec ça ! Alors vas-y mais je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à y mettre la paigaille ! »

-« Chouette ! C'est promis ! A moi la bonne bouffe ! »

-« Revenons à nos pâquerettes. Il suffit juste de croire en mère Nature. »

-« Pour ça faudrait savoir de quoi elle est capable ! »

-« Et bien, les inondations, les éboulements destructeurs, les séismes, les éruptions volcaniques et aussi les maladies… »

-« les orages, les tempêtes, les cyclones… »

-« Non, non, non très cher, mère Nature n'est pas le ciel. Certe elle possède les éléments de l'eau, la terre et du feu mais l'air appartient au ciel ! Il vous faudra d'ailleurs le convaincre de votre puissance et de votre faculté druidique, car ce n'est pas tout d'avoir le gène encore faut-il être capable de l'utiliser à bon escient. De plus il veut s'assurer que vous transmettrez bien la tradition druidique puisque celle-ci n'existe quasiment plus. »

-« ah donc je dois convaincre Gaïa et le Ciel… Super… »

-« Non, juste le ciel, Gaïa croit déjà en vous. »

-« Ah et je dois faire comment, moi, pour le convaincre ? »

-« C'est lui qui verra, il peut très bien vous faire passer une épreuve, ou vous observer, je n'en sais rien. »

-« Donc je dois être sur mes gardes tout le temps. Il me punira si j'échoue ? »

-« Là n'est pas la question. Ensuite, les druides étaient de bon philosophes, ah ça oui je m'en souviens, ils aimaient débattre entre eux sur leur façon de voir les choses. Ah oui la philosophie druidique n'est pas faites pour comprendre le monde, elle est là pour échanger avec les autres. »

-« Génial, il n'y a pas d'autre druide alors… »

-« Quel défaitiste vous faites mon ami, vous assisterez au conseil des anciens à l'est de la cabane de Maïa, sur la Montagne bleue. Les centaures sont d'excellents philosophes ! Maïa aussi dans ces moments de follitude. »

-« De quoi ? » demanda Sév'

-« Follitude, ça lui arrive de temps en temps, elle perd un peu la boule et… Vous le découvrirez par vous même ! Euh où en étais-je ? Ah oui, vous rendrez culte à Mère Nature, puisqu'elle fait don de soi pour vous. Vous allez tout de même la remercier pour… »

-« Cette corvée ?! Bien sur ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » Ah ce Sév, toujours fidèle à lui même.

-« Cette aide précieuse dans votre quête du Savoir et du bien-être ! Je me demande si vous les avez réellement vos gènes druidiques ! Prétendant suivant s'il vous plait… merde y'en a qu'un. »

-« UHM ! UHM ! »

-« Pardonnez mon enthousiasme Sévérus, mais de mon jeunes temps les apprentis druides étaient avide de savoir, être druide était un honneur ! »

-« Excusez mon grognongnage mais je viens d'apprendre qu'on décide pour moi de ce que je vais devenir. Il y a de quoi ne pas aimer ! »

-« Et bien je peux vous assurer que vous vous y ferez vite, vous verrez ! Vous aller finalement dire que vous aimer ça ! Mais on verra ça à votre départ, dans deux mois environ. Bon je peux continuer ? »

-« Faites, faites. »

-« Vous serez le garant des traditions et de l'histoire de l'homme. Vous serez le narrateur, peut-être même seriez-vous un druide barde… Tien en voilà une bonne idée à approfondir… »

-« Hors de question ; s'écriât Rogue, je ne chante pas ! »

-« Mouais, on verra. Et évidemment vous serez la justice. Ce qui joint un peu la diplomatie. »

-« mouais… »

-« ah oui et aussi, normalement les druides sont au minimum deux : le mentor et son élève. Mais étant donné les circonstances, c'est à vous et à vous seul de le devenir, et ce en 2 mois ! Enfin plus si vous le souhaitez, les druides avaient la faculté de voyager dans le temps, de l'étendre ou de le raccourcir ou de l'arrêter, pour lui ou pour le monde ou encore pour une autre personne bien précise. Je suis sûre que vous découvrirez cela très vite. Oh et je vous interdit fermement de demander à votre tortue, de vous exaucer les vœux concernant votre apprentissage druidique, c'est pourquoi durant tout votre séjour Paracelse ne pourra vous permettre que des choses très simples. Vous apprendrez vite à vous débrouiller sans lui. De plus si vous deviendriez comme son ancien maître Léontief le paresseux, un gars qui perd peu à peu la reconnaissance de gens qui l'entourent, il a fini seul, oublié de tous, car la magie des tortues molles n'a au départ pas été crée pour l'homme. »

-« J'imagine assez bien. De toute façon je ne comptais pas lui demander l'extravagance, je me suis toujours contenté des choses simples et j'aime mon propre travail, c'est toujours mieux de faire soi même ce que l'on peut. »

-« Je suis fière de vous, vous les avez bien ces gènes druidiques ! _Met ton point d'honneur à n'avoir de serviteur que toi même. _C'est un des préceptes de la vie druidique. »

-« J'en prend bonne note. »

-« Vous me semblez plus attentif à votre tache. »

-« Je compte en finir vite et bien. »

-« Ah vous ne changerez pas si facilement ! Il fallait s'en douter. Mais le temps à ses raisons. Il vous aura Sévérus. Je suis d'avis que vous changerez d'ici votre apprentissage. Maintenant prenez ce livre, nous y avons retranscrit toutes les paroles de l'ancien druide. Ainsi que les préceptes et valeurs de vie et les diverse incantations et prières. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir les Kahé au Lac Ligilim, elles vous enseigneront la compréhension de l'autre, l'empathie quoi. Cela est une arme savez-vous ? Les Elfes des Hauts bois pourrons vous initier à la musique et l'histoire du monde, ainsi qu'aux fêtes druidiques, puisqu'ils y étaient toujours présents. Ah et oui les Guégaïa, j'allais oublier, ce sont les seules être qui vous mettrions en contact avec le Ciel, si vous avez des question à lui poser. De plus, elles seules vous enseigneront la maîtrise de l'air, car il va de soi que vous devez maîtriser les 4 éléments. »

-« Vous montez la barre un peu haut, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

-« Non, et puis c'est pour votre bien, parce que j'utilise des produits de beauté, Laure et Alle ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Nan, nan, c'est rien. »

-« Vous avez d'autre truc à m'expliquer ? »

-« Et bien, tout le reste est dit dans le livre, aussi bien incantation, que sort, que 'comment devenir druide, les étapes de la transformations…' êtes-vous animagui ? »

-« Non, malheureusement… »

-« Parfait, il vous sera alors plus facile de vous transformer en toute forme de vie. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Sévérus, j'appelle Shrek et vous pouvez rentrer chez. Méditez bien et embrassez Maïa pour moi s'il vous plait ! Dîtes à Blanche que son enfant est bénit ! Et bénissez son enfant ! »

-« Hein ? mais comment ? Et… mais euh nan, j'ai encore des …. »

Sévérus se trouvait maintenant dehors avec Shrek plein de salade entre les dents et des os de poulet sortant de ses oreilles.

-« Questions, merde ! » grogna Rogue.

-« Hein ? C'est vachement délicieux, vous devriez y goûter ! »

Ils rentrèrent chez Maïa à deux, l'un se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué, l'autre se demandant quand il pourrait retourner chez les fées.

-« Shrek, demanda Rogue à mi-parcours. »

-« Koaaa ? »

-« Je crois que Blanche a accouchée, la fée m'a dit de… »

-« nan, impossible, j'aurai senti la chaire tendre d'un nouveau né dans toute le forêt, et là c'est pas le cas. »

-« Mais la fée… »

-« C'est qu'il ou elle est prévu pour notre retour ! Et comme vous êtes le seul humain c'est vous qui allez le ou la mettre au monde, elle est gentille la fée, hein ? »

-« Et merde ! »

A suivre.


	17. Dumby le retour

**Dumbledore le retour.**

-« je te pari qu'elle accouche ! »

-« Mais non… Oh et puis arrête ! tu m'énerve. »

-« pff, tien voilà la maison, enfin, vous allez voir comme j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! Surtout plus mieux raison qu'un ogre ! »

-« D'abord un peu d'humilité ne vous ferait pas de mal, ensuite 'plus mieux raison' c'est pas français, même moi j'ai acquis un meilleur niveau de langage qu'un humain apparemment ! »

_toc toc toc…_

-" Fiona ma chérie, nous sommes de retour! Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plait ! »

-« Ils sont tous occupé à faire accoucher la copine du nain ! J'ai raison et toc ! »

* * *

La porte s'ouvre… 

-« Ah vous voilà ! s'écria Maïa, alors qu'a dit Mad ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Sév, plus bête qu'un ogre, Mad c'est la reine des fées, dit Shrek. »

-« Rho ça va, le petit peuple de la Nature n'est pas encore mon domaine de prédilection, Mad a dit que l'enfant de Blanche est béni, oh fait c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

-« Bah ça on le saura sous peu, cria Fiona qui venait d'arriver, ça y est le travail commence, et vous l'apprenti druide c'est à vous de mettre au monde le bébé ! »

-« _j' avais raison…_ »

-« Ta gueule Shrek ! Merde pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi… et puis si vous voulez que je m'y mette, vous devriez nous laisser entrer mesdames… »

-« oups pardon ! entrez je vous en pris ! »

* * *

Rogue part directement vers la chambre de Blanche. 

Shrek embrasse follement sa moitié.

-« **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ça fait mal !** »

-« C'est bon Blanche, je suis pas sourd, pas encore ! grogna Sév »

-« je veux que Simplet me tienne la main ! »

-« il fait ce qu'il veut ! Après tout ! »

Simplet donne ça main velue à Blanche qui la serre alors ( et oui une contraction). Le pauvre il en a la main toute broyée.

-« Bon bordel de merde voyons voir ce que dit le livre à propos des accouchements… Alors … faire accoucher une vache-tauros non, une licorne non, un animal sans corne moui… s'il s'agit d'un gros animal laissez le faire tout seul, c'est instinctif, s'il y a des difficultés mettez vos mains dans le popotin de l'animal attrapez et tirez en meme temps qu'une contraction… beurk… euh êtes vous un animal ? »

-« QUOI !!! Mais ça va pas la tête ! je suis humaine !! Comme vous il me semble ! »

-« Ah mais je croyais être le seul humain… »

-« Qui est entré et non né dans la forêt ! incompétent ! »

Simplet tombe dans les pommes, être futur père y a de quoi retourner le quelqu'un !

-« Rho ça va je peux me tromper parfois ! (il avoue), bon euh… humain… bébé humain, humain hybride, mouais euh… humain ogre, ça existe ? ce genre d'union n'existe que dans le sens ou l'ogre est une ogresse, l'inverse étant fatale à l'humain, bref pas ça…humain troll idem, pff… humain animal…non, humain démon…humain objet magique… n'importe quoi ici ! Humain nain ! enfin ! TROUVE !!!! suis content na trouvé !! »

-« Bon t'accouche oui ou merde !! Ah euh non j'accouche alors grouille ! »

-« position pour accouchement… »

-« ALONGE, non mais oh on a pas le temps ! regarde directe la méthode ! »

-« euh allongé, jambe repliées, c'est fait, très écartées, euh ouais, demander à la future mère de pousser à chaque contraction, l'encourager, bla bla, jusqu'à ce que vous voyez la tête de l'enfant à naitre. Bon bah poussez ! »

-« Ca je le savais ! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!

…30mn plus tard… Rogue revient avec une tasse fumante de café.

-« Bon alors il se grouille de sortir l'autre là dedans ! Allé tu peux le faire, vas-y ! »

-« C'est ça vos encouragements ! »

-« Je vois ça tête ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Euh merde il dit quoi le livre … soutenir le tête de l'enfant puis attraper les épaules et tirer en même temps qu'une contraction (ndl : ze sais pas trop, suis pas sage femme !) et hop bébé est né ! Je dois mettre la main à la pâte alors… beurk… bon poussez, je l'attrape ! »

-« **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **!!! »

-« **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN** !!! »

-« Putain c'est une coalition pour me rendre sourd ou quoi ! »

-« C'est en voyant votre tête ça a du l'effrayer, fille ou garçon ? »

-« euh, je sais pas jamais vu ce genre de sexe, tenez ! »

-« C'est une fille, puceau ! s'exclama Blanche ! Une belle Cendrillette ! »

-« euh pour le reste je pense que Maïa et Fiona vont s'occuper de vous, je dois euh… vomir… »

* * *

Sur ce il part dehors, prendre l'air frais, malheur à lui qui voit : 

-« Albus !!! Vieux croûton de pain de chaudron carbonisé, vous n'êtes qu'un…AÏE ça fait MAL ce truc et vous zete qui vous, aussi vieux schnock que l'autre qui me sert d'employeur ! »

-« Mon nom est Luc Sakaïwolkeur, n'insultez plus jamais _mon bubus _ou vous tâterez encore de mon sabre laser X-R122 ! »

-« Mais euh… liberté d'expression ! »

-« Félicitation Sévérus, vous avez mis au monde une magnifique petite fille d'après ce que me souffle le vent ! dit Albus Dumbledore »

-« Mouais bon , c'est qu'un accouchement ! »

-« Tien, mais qu'est-ce ? Ce truc poilu… »

-« C'est Paracelse ma tortue poilue, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de surfer sur les grandes vagues d'Hawaï ? »

-« Oh étant donnez que cela fait 4 jours que vous êtes ici, et que les alarmes de Poudlard n'ont pas sonné suite à un éventuel retour de votre part, et bien je me demandai si vous n'étiez mort, mais je ne peux que me réjouir de vous voir bien vivant et en pleine santé ! »

-« Simpa, la visite, c'est bon vous pouvez partir je vais bien »

-« Oh non, mon cher, Maïa nous a invité à diner ce soir. D'aileurs entrons ! Sévérus vous ne devriez pas tarder à bénir l'enfant ! »

-« les fées on dits qu'il été … »

-« béni par les fées mais pas par la magie druidique, qui d'ailleurs est une sorte de médiateur en magie et nature, si vous bénissez cette enfant, c'est comme si mère Nature le bénissait, mais comme elle ne le peut pas techniquement… »

-« encore pour ma pomme ! Bon entrez, moi je vais lire un peu ce fameux livres dans les bois. »

A suivre…

C'était un peu long, mais bon j'ai passé mon bac, j'ai passé mon baaaac. Avec un peu de chance je l'aurai du 1er coup!

Rewiews please!!!!


	18. La Bénédiction

La bénédiction.

Rogounet chéri lisait tranquillement le livre reçut de la fée Mad. Il tenait à être loin de la maison de emmerdes, entre « un champignon pervers qui se taille des menhirs », « une folle toute verte qui ne pense qu'à bécoter son ignoble géant vert qui parle mieux que lui la France », « la coalition des cris pour le rendre sourd », « des nains difformes » et le must du must : « une sucrette sur patte et son acolyte la cuillère à café qui brûle avec son sabre laser… » et j'en passe et des meilleures…

-« Le druide possède avant tout un bâton qui , lorsqu'il touche le sol communique avec la terre, la terre envoie alors ces forces au druide. Super, alors je vais prendre ce bout de bois ou alors cette branche d'arbre. »

-« N'y comptez même pas mon cher… »

-« Hein ? qui a parlé ? » demanda Rogue.

-« Moi ! »

-« Qui moi ? » Il s'en pince l'arrête des narines, il prévoit une grosse migraine cyclonique d'ici quelques minutes, le ciel semble orageux autour de notre pauvre Sev'.

-« Bah moi, le livre, quelle question ! »

-« Et depuis quand les livres parlent ? »

-« Depuis qu'un druide y a mis son esprit ! Et puis c'est courant ici des livres parlant, beaucoup d'êtres magiques qui souhaitent qu'on ne les oublis pas après leurs mort, transmettent leur âme à un livre ou un autre objet, saviez-vous que Awd Goggie, le sois disant esprit qui vit dans les troncs, est en fait un ancien arbre-ecureuil qui a su à sa mort transmettre son âme aux nombreux arbres de la forêt ? » raconta le livre.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Et puis cela ressemble étrangement à la division de l'âme du Seigneur sombre… »

-« Détrompez-vous mon enfant, Voldemort à divisé et non transmis ! De plus il n'est pas mort, enfin je veux dire que malgrès le fait qu'il ait été pulvérisé par Harry Potter lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il n'en est pas mort ! Son âme a juste erré et il a su se reconstituer un corps. »

-« Ah d'accord, au fait vous étiez un druide, quel est votre nom ? » demanda Rogue.

-« Et bien, Billy Devas la Salamandre. Un peu compliqué à dire dans l'urgence alors on m'appelle le plus souvent Billy. Sachez qu'un druide choisit son nom en fonction de ses capacité et de sa personnalité. »

-« ah, Salamandre : vous pétez le feu !, Devas : vous dites souvent à votre dé d'y aller !, Et Billy, vous ne vous faites jamais de bile ! »

-« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, quoique j'admire votre humour sarcastique. »

-« Oui je me gausse. »

-« Billy vient de Billy Blind, l'esprit protecteurs de enfants, j'adore les enfants ! Devas est l'ange gardien des plantes, je considérais lors de ma consécration en tant que druide que mon rôle était justement de protéger les plantes, et pour la salamandre vous n'étiez pas loin. »

-« Tien donc, heureusement que vous êtes un livre, sinon j'aurai craint vos flatulences enflammées ! »

-« Merveilleux ! Merveilleux !(ndl :le druide-livre à du perdre une case, il est enchanté d'entendre Sév parler en mode sarcasme-jusqu'au-bout-des-ongles-ou-je-ne-m'appelle-plus-Rogue !) Vous êtes très drôle mon ami ! En réalité j'ai découvert assez tôt ma faculté à maîtriser le feu, et ma première forme d'animagi fut sans surprise pour mon mentor une Salamandre rouge, l'optimum des Salamandres de feu. »

-« Super… (ndl :ouahhhh…. Non mais je rêve ou Sév' lève les yeux au ciel…) quel animal me ressemble ? » murmura Sev'.

-« Bon je vous laisse feuilleter ma mémoire ! Si vous avez des questions… »

Sév' appris alors comment exorciser les humains posséder par les anciens démons, les moldu croyaient en leur prêtres, mais leur rituel sans valeur magique ne fonctionnent pas, les démons se jouent des humains, toujours. Etrangement le livre ne parle pas de moldu, mais d'innocent, les sorciers n'en sont pas pour autant des 'coupables' mais leurs pouvoir magiques, la nouvelle magie, bloque toute possibilité à l'ancienne magie de fonctionner sur eux, sauf s'ils y croient et s'ils le veulent.

Il appris aussi que les fées comme on le dit si souvent est en fait un peuple de petits êtres, ou même de grands qui servent ou qui gardent la nature, les ondines par exemple gardent l'eau, les Elfes sont des peuples gardant la mémoire des rites pour le Salut de Gaïa… Mad est la reine du petit peuple, des Dames Vertes comme on les appelles aussi.

Il y a aussi plusieurs grade chez les druides allant du simple druide, au druide barde, jusqu'à l'Olam, la druide le plus haut parmi tous, il était en quelques sorte la mémoire vive de l'esprit druidique. L'horoscope druidique est lui aussi différent, chaque mois de naissance correspond à une plante ou un arbre qui détermine alors l'humain.

Aussi avant de pouvoir bénir Cendrillette, Sév' devait réciter une prière à mère Nature, pour ainsi marquer le début de son apprentissage, il n'était pas encore un apprenti mais plutôt un aspirant druide, ce qui pour l'instant ne lui confère aucun pouvoir.

-« Merlin, j'en ai ras la bol, cela doit faire des heures que je lis, enfin je pense, le soleil ne semble pas avoir bougé. Etrange. Bon il faut que je trouve un rivière et vite fait. »

Rogue se souvint alors qu'il avait aperçut un ruisseau non loin de là, lors de son excursion vers le marais de Shrek. Il entrepris donc de s'y rendre, et pas par n'importe quel chemin !

-« _**Toboggansss ruisseau !!!**_ »

piou pouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii craaaaaaaaaaaa croooo pouet pouet, vionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii oh oh oh, PLOUF.

« vous êtes arrivé à destination, veuillez détachez votre ceinture et quitter l'appareil. Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Toboggansss pour votre voyage, à bientôt. »

-« Depuis quand y a une ceinture de sécurité ici ? Ah là, champi aurait pu me prévenir tout de même ! C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois. Et merde… »

Et merde en effet, enfin pour Rogounet chéri, pas pour nous. Il venait d'atterrir dans la ruisseau. Notre pauvre, pauvre, pauvre comme malheureux, Sévichou est tout trempé ! De la tête en passant par le nombril, sous la ceinture jusque ses chaussures. Tant qu'a être mouillé, faisons le dans l'eau ! Quel bel état d'esprit ! Il entrepris alors de réciter sa prière dans la ruisseau, parfait lieu de la nature dans lequel il peut y mettre tout son corps. Il préfère ça à se rouler dans la boue !

-« Bon si je me souvient bien, il faut que je me plonge le corps tout entier trois fois…(ndl : 1,2,3 j'ai compté il l'a bien fait !) pouah c'est fait, se tourner vers l'est, là où le soleil se lève. Puis…

* * *

_Accordez moi déitées_

_Votre protection_

_Et avec votre protection_

_Le force_

_Et avec la force,_

_La compréhension_

_Et avec la compréhension_

_Le savoir_

_Et avec le savoir_

_Le sens de la justice_

_Et avec le sens de la justice_

_L'amour_

_Et avec l'amour_

_Celui de toutes les formes de vie_

_Et dans l'amour de toute forme de vie_

_L'amour des Dieux et des Déesses. »_

* * *

Il se tourne alors vers l'ouest, là où le soleil se couche, une aura bleue l'entoure, il plonge encore 3 fois dans l'eau.

-« _As-iga, bon génie de l'eau, Ondines gardienne de l'eau source de vie, Dame Bleue gardienne des troupeaux et de la montagne, gnomes de la terre, protecteurs de ses richesses , Sylphes et Guégaïas serviteur du Ciel, Esprits Salamandrique, j'en appelle à tous les élémentals_ !

_Ô Ciel, Dieu de l'air, _

_Ô Chundi-Mumi, Dieu Soleil, ami de l'air,_

_Ô Luna, Sœur du Soleil, enfant du Ciel et de la Terre,_

_Ô Gaïa, Déesse Terre, Mère des Hommes, Mère des arbres,Universelle Mère,_

_Dieux de vie, je vous appelle ! _

_Branche de houx, feuille de chêne, fruits de l'amour,_

_Conférez vos pouvoirs, de nouveau, encore et pour toujours,_

_A l'absinthe, le Bouleau, l'herbe, le pissenlit, la rose, l'hêtre, Champi,_

_Et oui,_

_Aux plantes, Aux arbres, aux êtres vivant dans cette forêt, _

_Que Gaïa, Mère Nature continue de protéger ce lieu aimé,_

_Ciel, bénit nous de ton air pur._

_Merci Déités, _

_De m'accorder votre confiance, _

_En druide j'agirais, _

_Car c'est ainsi, j'en ai eu la Chance._

L'incantation finie, il plonge encore Trois fois, scellant ses vœux.

* * *

Il en fut très étonné car, tout ce qu'il avait dit n'avait été, ni préparé, ni voulu, il ne connaissait aucune divinité appelée, mais il comptait bien y remédier, il avait acquit ce que l'on pourrait appeler une sagesse de l'envie, une envie de savoir, de voir… Il avait réveillé ses gênes magiques, sa vraie magie et maintenant il voulait se parfaire, un Sévérus Rogue essaye toujours de faire de son mieux dans ce qu'il aime, les potions en sont l'exemple d'excellence.

Mais trêve de sérieux, Sév doit retourner chez Maïa, pour bénir cette enfant, il allait tenter de ne pas lire le livre pour la bénédiction, il allait faire comme pour sa mise en orbite autour du Soleil-Druide, il allait se laisser aller, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis… En fait il ne l'a jamais fait, le monde est bien trop cruel pour qu'il se montre sous sa véritable Nature.

En route vers l'infini et l'au-delà !

* * *

De retour Chez Maïa.

-« Me revoilà, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop long ! »

-« Mais Mon cher enfant, intervint Dumbledore, nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer, et vous nous aviez assuré que vous allier lire un livre, vous avez vite fait ! »

-« Quand vous dîtes, tout juste de nous rencontrer, vous voulez dire combien de temps ? »

-« Et bien, tout de Suite ! Il n'y a même pas 5 minutes ! »

-« Il perd la boule par Toutatix ! il ne sais même plus ce qu'il fait ! » se moqua Champi.

-« Vous êtes vous cogné la tête ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Maïa.

-« SILENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais parfaitement BIEN ! Vous me jouez un tour, j'en suis sur ! »

-« Mais non gros béta ! »

-« Elle vient d'où cette voix ? demanda Fiona »

-« Du livre, répondit Rogue, Voici la mémoire de Billy Devas la Salamandre, enfin Billy. ET JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GROS BETA !!! »

-« Vous avez utilisé le pouvoir d'arrêt du temps, plus exactement de distension du temps. Et cela s'en même vous en rendre compte. »Dit le livre.

-« Le soleil, n'a pas bougé… »murmura Rogue.

-« Vous êtes un vrai druide ! Du moins vous en avez les gênes magiques ! »continua le livre.

-« FELICITATION _sévérusrogue, _je suis fière de vous ,cria Maïa »

Elle le pris alors dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue…

-« OH euh… pardon… je suis parfois excessive… je ne m'en rend pas compte… »

-« Ce… n'est pas grave… Bon la bénédiction ça vous tente ou pas ? »

-« Oh oui !!!! cria Simplet »

Silence complet et regard bizarre en direction du Nain Bergleute, que l'on croyait il y encore quelques minutes muet comme une carpe.

-« Désolé, c'est l'émotion, je crois que je me sent plus libre… psychologiquement, depuis que Grognon a quitté Sadomazon et que prof ne m'oblige à aller chez lui en vacances… et surtout depuis que ma belle Cendrillette est née… et aussi… »

-« Ta gueule ! Non d'un Gaulois ! s'écria Champi, tu deviens aussi Chiant que moi, t'as pas le droit de nous saouler tous !! C'est mon job !!! »

-« SILENCE !!! … c'est bon, puisque tout le monde m'écoute, commença Sév, Tout les monde est là ? Pour bénir cette enfant de ma main grâce à la magie de Gaïa, je propose qu'on aille dans la forêt, pour être au plus près de la Nature, Blanche est-elle en forme ? »

-« Oui Capitaine ! »

-« Qu'est que vous dîtes ? »

-« OUI CAPITAINE !!! »

-« Bien alors en route !!! »

* * *

Dans la forêt…

-« Bien alors euh… qui se chargera de guider cette enfant, hormis sa mère et son père ici présent ? Il me faut minimum une personne. »

-« Areuh… »

-« Non le bébé tu ne peux pas être ton propre mentor dans la vie. Sinon on t'abandonne dans la forêt et tu te démerdes ! déclara Sév' »

L'enfant commença à trembler des lèvres, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… Blanche la calma alors, tout en répondant à Sév' que ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un enfant.

Fiona se porta volontaire pour être la marraine de vie de Cendrillette.

-« Bien… euh… Nous sommes tous réunit en ce lieu pour célébré la naisssance de Cendrillette et sa venue dans le monde protégé de Gaïa, Mère Nature, Mère unique.

Toi Fiona, douce ogresse de cette forêt, porte cette enfant au dessus de ce tronc, tronc qui vit je te bénit, apprête toi à recevoir l'enfant Cendrillette et laisse couler la magie de la nature parmi ta sève séchée, et tes rainures . »

-« Moi, Fiona, porte cette enfant, sur cette arbre couché. »

- « _Nous jurons de nous tenir en paix, nous présenter avec amour._

_Cœur contre cœur, joue contre joue._

_Ecoutez nous Ô Déitées._

_Entendez donc nos vœux sacrés._

A cet instant renouvelés. »

En cœur, Dumbledore, Luke, Fiona, Shrek, Blanche, Simplet, l'âne, Prof, Atchoum, les nains et Paracelse, reprirent les même mots, pendant que Sév' appela sa magie.

«_ Ondine, prête moi ton eau, avec cette eau je bénirai l'enfant chérie._

_Accordez à cette enfant, Ô déités, votre protection,_

_Absinthe, eucalyptus, fumeterre, genévrier,_

_Toutes dans cette eau, en actions_

_Salamandre, prête moi ta chaleur, avec elle je bénirai l'enfant chérie._

_Accordez à cette enfant Ô déités, votre protection,_

_Le feu, le soleil,_

_Sans jamais la brûler vous la protégerez. »_

A ce moment là, Cendrillette était bénit par Gaïa Mère de la Nature, le feu et l'eau. Cette protection était suffisante, mais Sév' voyait il ne sait comment un grand avenir en Cendrillette. Elle aurait besoin de toute aide. Il eu alors le sublime idée d'appeler le Ciel, Maître de l'air, malgré qu'il n'ai pas encore fait ses preuves face à lui. Sév' avait jusque là improvisé, il sentait Gaïa en lui, il savait quel mot utiliser parce que tout les éléments (sauf le Ciel) l'ont choisit. Maintenant, la galère allait commencer. Bhein oui avec Sév' c'est tout ou rien, donc le Ciel devait lui aussi bénir Cendrillette.

-« Euh maintenant, je vais appeler le Ciel, alors s'il vous plait je veux le plus grand Silence, je dois me concentrer. Toi mini naine tu viens dans mes bras. Accio mini naine. »

-« Areuh gazou… ouin !!!! »

-« J'ai dit SILENCE alors même si c'est toi que je bénit tu te tais ! »

-« … »

Sév' leva ses bras vers le ciel, (vers le sol c'est un peu bizarre !!) Il ferme les yeux, et semble murmurer quelque chose, seul l'air semblait pouvoir l'entendre. Mais moi je fait la traduction pour vous :

-« Alors Sévérus on a besoin de mon aide ? »

-« Ciel, j'ai besoin de toi pour bénir Cendrillette. »

-« Elle est déjà bénit par Gaïa, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? »

-« Elle est promise à de grandes choses, elle aura besoin de ton aide ! Aide moi s'il te plait, oubli pour le moment que tu ne m'a pas choisit, pas encore, fait le pour elle. »

-« Et bien, je vais la laisser choisir, Cendrillette, nouveau né, fille de Simplet le nain mignon et naïf, et de Blanche Neige, belle fille de la moche Sorcière qui voulait régner sur le monde entier, me veux tu comme protection ? »

-« Elle comprend rien c'est qu'un bébé ! Une fille en plus ! »

-« Ne juge pas trop tôt ! Ne stigmatise pas les bébés et les filles, comme tu le dis elle est promise à de grandes choses, c'est qu'elle a du potentiel ! Alors Cendrilette me veux-tu ? »

-« Areuh Areuh, bliiii, ahhh… » elle sourit comme une déjantée, alors que les nouveaux né ne rigole pas, étrange la naine !

-« Bien, cela veut dire oui, tu vois Sév', elle comprend. Alors maintenant, prie pour elle. Je ferai le nécessaire. Au fait elle est promise à quoi ? »

-« Je la vois prendre le pseudo de Joséphine, ou ange gardien, chez les moldus, elle sera une étoile, mais elle aura besoin de l'aide du Ciel et de la Terre pour y arriver. Et aussi elle voyagera dans le temps. »

-« parfait ! Bon je m'en vais là haut, j'ai pas fini de réglementer les nuages, en ce moment y'en a qui fraudent mais grave quoi ! ils transportent des produits illicites, comme les nuages radioactifs, ils ont mal tourné… alors qu'ils étaient si doux avant ! Ah le bon temps est fini… A plus ! Au fait je te ferai passer une épreuve, mais je ne te dit pas quand ! Bye ! »

-« Une épreuve… pff, personne n'innove dans c'te pays ! Bon … Ciel, Dieu air, réglementationneur de nuage, fraicheur de vivre, hollywood Chewing-gum, brise, mistral, tempête, vent frais vent du matin, vent qui souffle au sommet des grands pins, joie du vent qui siffle allons dans le grand vent ! »

Fiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa (c'est le vent qui siffle)

-Voilà j'ai fini. »

-« C'est tout ? » demanda le Champi.

-« Tu te fous de moi ? tu espérais quoi ? un feu d'artifice ? » demanda Rogue.

-« Bha au moins une orgie par César ! »

-« Quoi !!!! s'exclama Fiona, pour une bénédiction, pour un nouveau né ! Mais tu es malade ! Et puis qui voudrait faire une orgie avec une Champignon parlant ?!!! »

-« Du calme mes enfants, parla le sage pas sage Dumbledore, Sévérus, je suis fière de vous ! Je vois que vous vous êtes adapté comme je le souhaitais. Vous ferez un excellent druide ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais les vagues nous appellent, n'est-ce pas Luc ?! »

-« Par mon sabre laser, oui, il est temps ! Tu me transplanes bébé ! »

-« Avec joie Doudou ! » pop (bruit du transplanage).

-« Beurk, si au moins c'était une ogresse, mais là entre humain, c'est dégradant ! » dit Shrek.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent tous à la cabane de Fiona.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Maïa discuta avec Rogue :

-« Les elfes des montagnes nous invitent dès demain pour la fête du Berstuc'lala. »

-« Nous c'est qui ? et le Berstuc'lala c'est quoi ? »

-« Nous c'est Champi, vous et moi. Shrek retourne demain chez lui avec Fiona, Blanche peut utiliser le Toboganss maintenant. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle va faire dès ce soir, maintenant que la petite est là et bénie. »

-« Et le berstuc'lala ? »

-« Et bien c'est une des fêtes des druides, que les elfes font toujours, alors vous lirez votre livre qui parle !! Vous venez ou pas ? C'est l'occasion de découvrir un peu le monde ! »

-« D'accord… je viens, mais seulement si on met une laisse à Champi et qu'on l'attache loin de moi ! »

-« On verra ! »

Une fois la discussion close, Maïa alla vers l'âne, Rogue pris son livre et lu.

Le Berstuclala était une fête (inventée par l'auteuse) qui vénère la Terre, la boue, et ce qui vit dans la terre. Elle se déroule selon le temps, donc on ne sais jamais ce qui va s'y passer, demain soir il ne préssentait pas de pluies, il allait faire chaud, il en été sur, décidemment, maintenant que ses gènes druidiques se sont réveillés, il peut prédire avec précision le temps, et de façon évasive le futur de quelqu'un.

-« Voyons voir, l'avenir de Potter… pff, je le vois se battre contre Face de Serpent, merde, fait ch---, va-t-il crever or not crever, that is the question. »

* * *

A la maison.

-« On mange quand ? »

-« J'ai envie d'un bébé moi aussi ! »

-« Ca pue ici, qui a péter ? »

-« J'ai faim, par toutatix. »

-« oups »

-« Nous on s'en va. »

-« C'est encore loin ? »

-« Mais merde on y est patate ! »

-« la la la, il fait tout noir. »

-« Bon tout le monde s'en fous qu'on se casse, tant pis. »

-« Il fait chaud ce soir, j'vé dormir à poil. »

-« C'est vrai que ça pue ! »

-« qui veut manger quoi ? »

-« Putain ça fouette ! »

-« Un poulet au Champi »

-« Qui parle ? »

-« C'est vrai ça, qui ? J'comprend plus rien. »

-« Attendez, j'allume la lumière… Voilà, ta daaaaaa, pour les gourmands, en entrée salade de Dame verte, en plat principal Bison au asperge, sauce Lisa, et en dessert gâteau au gingembre. Déclara Maïa »

-« Chouette ! Du gingembre ! s'exclama Champi. »

Situation après le repas : Rogue dans sa chambre, les Ogres dans la chambre voisine, l'âne on ne sait pas, Champi non plus… étrange… Quand à Blanche, Cendrillette et les nains, ils étaient partis avant que ne commence le festin… Alors que c'est un plutôt un repas en l'honneur de Cendrillette, Blanche doit avoir envie de fêter ça à sa manière.

Grin grin grin… oh oh… oui…

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCAN !!!! » Le Sévérus Rogue est allergique à tout bruit étrange… dont le :

Grin grin grin…AH oui oui

-« Bon moi je vais voir ailleurs ! »

Il s'habilla, dans sa robe blanche (et oui maintenant c'est tout blanc !) et il prit son livre blablateur et gagna la forêt.

-« pff y a pas de lumière bien sur, et j'ai oublié ma baguette ! Et toi livre, tu connais pas un truc pour avoir de la lumière ? »

-« Bah si. Il te suffit d'appeler les anges, c'est le 5eme élément. L'éther ou la lumière si vous préférez. »

-«Je sais ça, mais les anges sont des être supérieurs, pourquoi ils m'aideraient ? »

-« Vous vous foutez de moi Sévérus ! Vous êtes des leurs ! Ils vous aideront ! »

-« Je ne le suis qu'à moitié ! Et puis vous m'avez vu ces dernières année ! j'ai été au service d'un monstre… »

-« Vous vous êtes racheté ! En l'espionnant ! Et même si vous ne possédez pas le pouvoir éthernal ( qui vient de 'éther' ), vous possédez leur beauté, leur caractère, et enlevez moi ce masque magique. Vous êtes moche !!! » (le livre est plutôt direct quand il veut !)

-« Merci bien ! C'est fait pour, je ne veux pas qu'on connaisse ma Nature, tout le monde ne m'aimerai que parce que j'ai la beauté du corps et la soi-disante gentillesse des anges. »

-« Je connais, enfin, j'ai entendu parler, d'un jeune héro, qui doit sauver le monde magique, il porte une cicatrice je crois… »

-« Potter… toujours Potter, le Sauveur, le chouchou… m'énerve… » marmonna Rogue.

-« Il est très aimé, adulé même ! Tout ça sans même que les gens ne le connaissent ! Tout ça parce qu'il porte une cicatrice, porteuse d'espoir… »

-« Vous voulez dire… oh… on se ressemble dans la fond, et je… ne l'avais jamais vu… »

-« Comprendre ses erreurs, pour aller vers la vérité. Appelez les anges, ils vous apporterons la lumière. »

-« pff très bien, de toute façon il faut qu'on parle, ils voudront savoir pourquoi je suis parti et pourquoi je me suis masqué, pourquoi je les ai renié. »

-« Tôt ou tard, la vérité se sait. » le livre est très philosophe.

-« Père, frère, soeur, je vous appelle, la Quintessence est votre élément, devenez chair, pour me rejoindre, je vous appelle, nous devons parler. »

Bruit, puis paroles étranges :

kling kling, « chuga chuga rune, choco rune, chocolat choco, vanille vanilla, lève la plume et puis s'en va, Voici venu, le temps, des rires et des chants… ! Caaaaaaaapitaine Flamme tu n'es pas… »

En face de Sévérus, se trouvait trois anges, le premier qui mélangeait plusieurs génériques de dessins animés, était le plus vieux, il portait une barbe blanche et longue, longue, longue, mais où est la fin de cette barbe ? Ses ailes étaient dorées, ce qui signifiait qu'il régnait sur tous les clans angéliques.

Le Second, plus jeune semblait être son fils, ses ailes étaient bleues, comme celle de sa soeur à ses côtés.

-« Père vous regardez trop la télévision des personnes non magiques ! » dit la femme.

-« Oh mais j'aime tellement leurs émissions ! »

-« Soeurette laisse tomber, avec l'âge tu sais… »

-« Mon Dieu mes enfants, qui est-ce ? »

-« Vous parlez du truc moches ? » demanda la femme.

-« Moche c'est le livre ou l'homme ? »

-« Bah l'homme, tout le monde sait très bien qu'un livre moche est en fait plein de savoir, alors il n'est pas moche mais physiquement détérioré. Monsieur, euh qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas avec ce masque, où est passé votre savoir infini ? » demanda Rogue.

-« Mais pour qui il se prend celui là, il nous appelle, on lui fait plaisir en ne venant rien que pour môsieur et il nous critique ! Non mais je rêve ! » éructa l'homme.

-« Je ne me prend pour personne en particulier, sauf pour moi, à savoir, Sévérus Rogue, fils de Eilen Prince et de Amshaspend, le roi des anges , adopté sur Terre par Tobias Rogue. »

-« Oh Fiston ! »

-« Mais bordel Sév' ! On t'as cherché partout ! Et en plus t'es laid, tes cheveux sont noirs ! et gras ! ton nez… je n'ose même pas en parler! Je crois que c'est un imposteur ! » dit la femme.

-« Mais non Boon ( prononcé Boune), il a mit un masque, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas reconnu, ni retrouvé…, Boon, Goggy, vous vous souvenez de Sévérus… », demanda le vieil ange.

-« Evidemment ! Comment oublier mon frérot adoré !, De nous trois c'est lui qui ressemble le plus à mère !! » répondit Goggy, l'homme-ange.

-« Bien Sévérus, raconte nous ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années, j'ai eu quelques échos pas les esprits des morts. Tu aurais viré de l'autre bord, mais personne ne sais exactement dans quel camp tu es, raconte nous. »

Pour les très chers lecteurs de ma fic, je vais raconter toute l'histoire de notre héro préféré, c'est-à-dire de son enfance à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

L'histoire de Sévérus est assez compliquée. Sa mère aussi mortelle et défunte qu'elle soit s'est unis par amour avec Amshaspend, l'ange. Elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait que très peu. Aussi, ces deux ainées, Boon et Goggy, des jumeaux, avaient hérité du pouvoir des anges, ils sont donc partis dès leurs naissance au Jardin d'Eden avec leur père.

Aucun ange pur ne peut rester sur Terre. Sévérus était le troisième et dernier enfant de Eilen, mais il avait hérité de tout les traits de sa mère et ne possédait aucun pouvoir éthernal. Il est donc resté sut Terre, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de sa mère. Bien sur elle voyait toujours ses enfants, Boon et Goggy, qui passaient beaucoup de temps avec Sév'.

Malheureusement, avant la naissance de Sévérus, les parents de Eilen décidèrent de la marier (ils ne savaient rien du tout au sujet des enfants de leur fille), ils leur fallaient obligatoirement un sang pur, et bien sur c'est tombé sur l'illustre famille des Rogue (sang pur dans ma fic). Eilen était déjà enceinte à ce moment là, de quelques mois, un chance pour elle, Tobias était laid, et violent, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant de lui.

Sév' est né en avance selon la sage femme, de quelques mois, Eilen n'a pas eu de mal à faire croire qu'il était bien un Rogue, assez petit dès la naissance, il ressemblait à un prématuré. Et il grandit, tout en sachant qui il était, sa mère n'avait jamais eu aucun secret pour lui. Son 'père' travaillait beaucoup, Sév' en était fort heureux, il ne le voyait que très rarement, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec son frère et sa sœur dans le jardin du Manoir. Il avait aussi beaucoup d'ami parmi d'autre sang pur, mais très vite, il su qu'on ne l'aimait pas pour sa personnalité, mais parce qu'il avait une bonne tête (un futur très beau parti disait-on) et qu'il était sang pur. Il décida dès ses onze ans, pour l'entrée à Poudlard, de changer de tête, de ressembler à son 'père',aussi physiquement que mentalement. Honteux de renier sa Nature divine, il coupa tout les ponts avec les anges, de toute façon à Poudlard le directeur de l'époque aurait tout su tout de suite, être un demi ange à Poudlard lui aurait certes apporté gloire et popularité mais pas de véritables amis.

Alors il travailla, doué pour les potions et pour les forces du mal, il avait été vite repéré par Lucius Malfoy, un partisan du Seigneur Serpent alias Voldychou. Il avait au départ refusé, tuer ne valait pas le coup. Puis son 'père' tua sa mère, et, c'est aveuglé par la haine qu'il entra au service de Voldemort.

Il avait fini par se venger, dès l'obtention de son diplôme, son faux père mangeait des pissenlits par les racines et Dumbledore lui avait promis un poste à Poudlard.

Ce qui lui fit voir la vérité sur le camp de Voldy c'était sa mère ; Oui Eilen lui était apparue, radieuse et fantomatique, lui disant que c'est assez, les Dieux tolèrent la mort de son 'père' car âme prise de force doit être rendue, c'est le juste équilibre, Eilen est allée au Paradis et Tobias en enfer, Sévérus devait arrêter de tuer. Il alla voir directement Dumbledore et lui raconta tout en lui faisant jurer de garder le secret. Dumbledore aussi fou qu'il paraissait, n'avait jamais rien dit. Sévérus était espion, c'est tout.

Malheureusement lors d'une mission confiée par Voldy, il refusa comme toujours de tuer, même de violer, il s'arrangeait toujours pour effectuer ses missions seul, sans autres mangemorts pour le voir ne rien faire aux innocents. Mais Voldy avait eu écho de ses faits, et avait envoyer Lucius pour espionner Rogue. Sév' eu le malheur à ce moment là de discuter avec des aurors des plans de Voldy sur les batailles futures, Lucius raconta tout à Voldemort qui décida de bannir à sa façon Rogue, à savoir dans ses cachots, gardé par des mangemorts, torturé par le doloris… Heureusement Voldy n'eut jamais eu le temps de mettre en action son plan, Sév' eut un mot de son filleul Drago, espion lui aussi, et Dumby lui proposa alors de partir pour cette forêt.

Sévérus n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais repris contact avec les anges, ils avait tellement porté le masque de la cruauté qu'il s'y était fait.

-« Le vie des humains est tellement triste… » soupira Boon.

-« Vient dans mes bras fiston !!Dit moi, savais-tu que maintenant ta mère est au pays des anges, bien sur ce n'est pas un ange mais certains esprits sont autorisés à y vivre. Maintenant elle est très heureuse ! Elle savait je crois que tu es redevenu 'gentil'. Enlève ton masque s'il te plait. »

-« D'accord mais je le remettrais de toute façon, Maïa va me demander qui je suis et Champi va croire que je veux bien faire l'amour avec lui…Je lui est fait croire que j'étais vélane, et que mes parents sont mort atrocement. Pff, moi qui ne voulais surtout pas que lui (champi) sache ma vraie nature…»

« Finite Incantatem. »

-« Par un bison futé, vous êtes magnifique ! »

-« MAIA ??? » s'écria Rogue.

-«Euh coucou !!!, murmura Maïa, euh… désolé, j'ai comment dire… je vous ai suivit, je voulais, bah en fait je sais pas trop, et puis je vous ai entendu parler avec votre livre… et puis c'est la première fois que je vois des anges alors je voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais là… s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas… »

-« De toute façon je me serai révélé tôt ou tard… Je pense que je ne vais plus mettre ce masque immonde, du moins dans cette forêt… »

-« Bien parlé fils, je suis fière de toi ! Tu n'as pas eu la vie rose, mais j'admire ton courage et ton sens du sacrifice, tu feras un bon druide, j'en suis sur ! »

-« Merci… c'est émouvant toutes ces retrouvailles, ces vérités… qui éclatent au grand jour… snif… » pleurnicha Rogue.

-« Oh mon p'tit frère préféré, vient tu n'as pas eu de câlin depuis fort longtemps, vient dans les bras de booboon… »

-« Soeurette tu l'étouffes là ! »

-« Oh c'est trop mignon, moi aussi je peux lui faire un câlin ? » demanda Maïa.

-« Bien sur, tout amour lui sera bénéfique ! On te le laisse Maïa, il va être un peu chamboulé pendant quelques heures, et puis après ce qu'il a vécu, durant toute sa vie, il a besoin de décompresser un peu, surtout s'il apprend à devenir druide ! Bye bye ! » répondit Boon.

-« Tschuss jolie demoiselle ! A plus frérot ! On se reverra ! »

-« Au revoir fils, désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais on a à faire, une bataille contre ton ancien maître, quelques âmes à amener au Paradis. »

-« Au revoir… » souffla Rogue.

Kling kling « vers l'infini et l'au-delà !!! »

Maïa et Sév' rentrèrent à la cabane et buvèrent un thé, il répondait à toute les questions de Maïa. Et ils se couchèrent, épuisés, chacun dans leurs chambres. Ils devaient se reposer avant la fête des Elfes.

A suivre…


	19. C'est quoi le berstuc'lala?

**C'est quoi le Berstuc'lala ?**

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementée du côté des ogres, plutôt révélatrice du côté de Rogue et de Maïa, plutôt drôle pour Champi et l'âne qui fabriquaient des potions au Zamal magique, un Canabis local, tout le monde fût réveillé à midi.

Ils mangèrent un peu, mais leurs esprits à tous étaient trop perturbé par les évènements récents que leur appétit en pâtissait :

Rogue ne s'était jamais ouvert à quelqu'un, sauf à Dumby, il s'était confié à Maïa en toute confiance, elle l'avait écouté sans se moquer de lui et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle le trouve aussi mignon qu'avant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça, mais depuis son arrivée elle sentait un espèce de lien entre eux deux. Rogue aussi avait sentit ce lien, l'ignorant au début, force fut de le prendre en compte les jours suivants, plus ils passaient de temps ensemble plus le lien grandissait.

Rogue gardait maintenant sa forme originelle, et a du raconter toute la vérité à tout le monde (Shrek, Fiona, l'âne, Champi…). Shrek, Fiona et l'âne quittèrent Maïa, Rogue et Champi en fin d'après midi. Ces derniers se préparèrent pour la fête.

Maïa portait une Robe comme dans les contes de fée rouge sang, elle expliqua alors que lui aussi devait porter du rouge. Il mit alors un pantalon en cuir rouge foncé et une chemise rouge un peu plus claire et des bottes noires. Cela allait diablement bien à notre héro, ses cheveux caramels et ses yeux bleus n'en ressortaient que plus. Une fois la nuit tombée ils partirent.

Pour parvenir jusqu'aux Elfes des Montagnes, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le toboganss. Maïa appela deux codrilles des Andes, un oiseau géant dont le regard paralyse, sauf si l'on s'appelle Maïa et que l'on est super amie avec une Codrille. Rogue lui a du user de son livre pour s'informer sur la bête et s'en protéger.

« La codrille naît de l'union d'une Salamandre et d'un corbeau. Une codrille des Andes, ne vient pas des Andes mais est géante comme tout les oiseaux vivants dans la Cordillère des Andes. Son plumage est noir zébré de rayures dorées, elle porte 3 plumes rouges au dessus de chacun de ses yeux. Ses pâtes sont bleues, c'est surtout à cela que l'on reconnaît une Codrille des Andes et c'est le signe distinctif présent dans toutes les légendes, d'où son surnom la patte bleue maléfique. Il porte une queue longue de plus d'un mètre, en poil. Son cri est perçant. Celui qui monte sur une Codrille en est maître, mais encore faut-il réussir à la dompter ! »

-« Voici Azaert ma belle Codrille et son fils qui n'a pas encore de nom, si vous réussissez à le dompter il est à vous. Vous avez une heure. » dit Maïa.

-« Une heure seulement !! Mais… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Bon j'y vais, on se rejoint là-bas ! Il connaît le chemin. »

* * *

Pour dompter la bête immense et énorme malgré son jeune âge, Sév' avait tout essayé :

-l'attacher à une corde et l'obliger à lui obéir, le fouetter avec, mais rien à faire… la bête mécontente et de plus en plus énervée commençait à taper de la patte et battre des ailes.

-l'amadouer avec de la nourriture… pas très top l'idée, qu'est-ce que ça mange une Codrille ?

-l'amadouer par des mots doux…

-lui arracher des plumes… très mauvaise idée.

-jouer avec un bâton… bof.

-lui faire des guiliguilis, des poutoux poutoux, des câlins… mauvais.

-lui chanter une berceuse pour l'hypnotiser… il changea tout de suite d'idée en se souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas regarder directement une Codrille dans les yeux.

Las de ses essais infructueux, il s'assit dos à la bête et se mit à lui parler bêtement.

-« Depuis que je suis tout jeune je ne fais que passer des épreuves, jamais je n'ai eu un moment de répit… Cette fête serai peut-être l'occasion de m'amuser, de me détendre. Mais non je ne vais même pas pouvoir y participer à cause et toujours d'un juvénile ! Comme Potter ! Si je devais te donner un nom se serai certainement le Balafré, tiens en plus tu as une griffe sur le front, pas un éclair comme lui mais une belle cicatrice ! »

A peine un nom donné, l'animal l'entoura de son aile droite et lui souffla dessus.

L'animal a accepté son nouveau maître. (Non, non ce n'est pas Potter la Codrille!)

-« Hein ? Maintenant tu m'aimes ! Bon allé je vais te donner un nom ! (l'animal s'offusque est devient violent) Pourquoi pas Plume ? (l'animal hurle) Rho c'est pas vrai tu es aussi énervant que le Balafré (l'animal se calme et se rapproche de son maître.) Oh non, je t'ai déjà nommé… Balafré… merde j'aurais du me taire, si seulement j'avais su qu'on dompte une Codrille en lui donnant un nom… Bon pour faire plus simple que le Balafré, je vais t'appeler Ba, d'accord ? »

L'animal accepta, Rogue grimpa sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent vers des contrées lointaines.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant un château sculpté à même la montagne. Seule la façade était visible, pour voir l'antre des Elfes en entier, il fallait y rentrer. Si à l'extérieur la roche sculptée semblait simple, à l'intérieur il n'y avait que du marbre rose orange sculpté. Au plafond, les Elfes avaient monté des miroirs immenses qui reflétaient la moindre lumière émise soit par les bougies le soir, soit par les rayons du soleil le jour. En bref il faisait toujours très clair chez les elfes des montagnes.

Un vieil Elfe au ventre rond s'avança vers Sév' et son Codrille fraîchement nommé Ba.

Cet Elfe portait une tunique rouge et orange surplombée d'une cape noire ouverte et immense traînant à ses pieds. Sur chacun des doigts de ses mains se trouvait une grosse bague en marbre de chaque couleur, cela lui semblait d'ailleurs être très gênant et très lourd. Il était suivit d'une escorte de jeunes Elfes munis d'arcs et de flèches, tout de rouge vêtus.

-« très cher ami Sévérusrogue, bien le bonjour ! Maïa nous a parlé de vous, que en bien je vous l'assure, nous ne pensions pas que vous arriveriez de si tôt ! Vous avez donc réussi sans trop de Problème le dressage du fils de Azaert, comment l'avez vous nommé ? »

-« Euh Ba monsieur… »

-« Pas de monsieur avec les elfes voyons ! Nous nous appelons tous pas notre nom ! Mille excuse j'ai oublié de me présenter, quelle tête en l'air je suis ! Mon nom est Légolas, grand chef du grand peuple Elfe montagnard et simple chef des Elfes de montagne au marbre rose. Je dirige toutes les communautés elfiques qui vivent dans les Montagnes du Monde entier comme l'attestent toutes ces bagues ! Bon la fête ne commence que dans deux heures, je vais vous montrez vos appartements, vous les partagez avec notre Belle Maïa puisque plus aucune chambre n'est libre, et oui une fête telle le Berstuc'lala attire beaucoup de monde ! Suivez moi ! »

Sév' suivit sans trop de difficulté le vieil elfe, sa chambre se situait près de la salle des fêtes, s'il est fatigué il n'aura aucun problème pour aller se coucher. Il n'entra pas dans sa chambre mais décida de rejoindre Maïa à la salle de fête et d'aider à la préparation.

La fameuse salle des Fêtes aurait pu faire jalouser Poudlard entier ! Ce n'est pas une simple salle, mais une grotte, immense, immense est un euphémisme, elle devait faire plus de 40 Km carrés, il y avait un lac sombre (puisque nos protagonistes trouvaient dans une grotte), mais des centaines de poissons fluo illuminaient l'eau abyssale. Une forêt a complètement poussé dans toute la grotte. En fait cette salle n'était rien d'autre qu'une forêt de chênes et de sapins sous terre. Les arbres étaient suffisamment espacés pour facilement se mouvoir dans toute la pièce et le gros du Berstuc'lala se déroulait à l'orée de cette forêt, juste à côté du lac.

Le livre refusa de donner des explications à Sév' sur la fameuse fête. Ce dernier craignait une partouze immense avec des êtres autres qu'humain (avec les humains aussi d'ailleurs !).

La Fête commença dès la dernière goutte d'eau de la stalagmite Dorée, tombée dans le Lac, cette dernière goutte tombe toujours une fois par an, la même jour à la même heure. Et l'eau reprend sa chute gouttelesque (j'adore inventer des mots mdr) le lendemain, dès les premières lueurs du Soleil.

-« Ca y est, c'est bientôt l'heure… 3,… 2,…1… »bava Champi.

La goutte tombée, les elfes Harpistes, trompettistes et tambourins commencèrent à battre les premières mesures de la musique sacrée. La fête commence par une danse effectuée par tous les invités, c'est-à-dire tous les elfes des Montagnes mais aussi la seule autre espèce d'Elfe qui vit dans la forêt magique : les Elfes de Haut-bois dirigés par Brélam Fwéva, les fées et la reine des fées, les Stroumphs au plus grand bonheur de Champi qui revit sa mère, tout le petit peuple tels les lutins et les gnomes, les loups dont Pépére, quelques sangliers 'spécifiques' de la forêt, des licornes noires et aussi Blanches, des ondines nageaient avec les poissons et les Kahé du Lac Légilim dans la lac sombre. Et enfin 2 Guégaïas sont venues pour célébrer la Terre, il y avait bien sur Maïa, Sév', Champi et l'âne, Shrek et Fiona sont restés dans leurs marais avec le Chat Botté récemment père de 5 mignons Petit mi-chat mi- vache « bah koi moin aime le lait tout chaud ! ».

La danse représentait les runes druidiques que Sév' avait aperçut dans son livre.

Après, cette danse, dans laquelle Sév' croisa le regard aguicheur de quelques elfes femelles (faut pas oublier que maintenant il est beau, beau, beau.), Sév' alla boire un thé sous le grand arbre aux lucioles, il discuta avec des elfes des Hauts-Bois :

-« Avez-vous déjà participé à ce genre de fête apprenti druide ? » Demanda un grand Elfe Blond.

-« Euh, non, en fait… je n'ai jamais participé à une quelconque fête… vous pouvez m'appeler Sévérus ou Sév'. »

-« Ah je savais bien que c'était un truc en Sèv'… comme ce qui coule dans les arbres. Destindlisa tu me dois une pièce ! » dit l'Elfe brun.

-« La ferme Cillitbang. Alors comme ça vous vivez chez la belle Maïa ? »

-« Euh oui, je m'en accommode plutôt bien, Champi à son côté mignon et attachant dans la fond. Et Maïa et bien, elle est très gentille… »

-« Ca pour être gentille ah ah… Elle gâte plutôt bien ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

-« Bien dit Destindlisa ! Une vrai perle pour ce qui est de ses choses là ! Pas comme les Elfes… Je crois que j'aime les humaines… »

Offusqué, Rogue répondit : « Vous voulez dire que vous avez déjà… euh… fais ces choses avec elle ? »

-« Bah oui… une fois moi seul, et une autre fois Destindlisa et moi, un plan à trois quoi. Une perle vraie perle vous dis-je ! Chaudasse mmm bonne, oh oui, jm'en souviens comme si c'était hier… »

-« CA SUFFIT !!!! Ne parlez pas de Maïa comme ça ! » Rogue en colère partit dans sa chambre, savoir qu'elle avait couché avec d'autre le dégoûtait.

Entre eux les Elfes en rire « jaloux le bonhomme ! Mais un bon parti pour la belle ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'une fois mariés ils nous inviterons pour un truc à 4. » Les elfes étaient ivres et morts de rire !

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Rogue marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles.

Maïa, quand à elle s'amusait comme une folle, elle dansait, elle écoutait les dernières blagues de la forêt et l'âne mimait Shrek avec une étonnante facilité, faut dire qu'imiter Shrek lorsqu'il est en colère est facile lorsque l'on se fait engueuler 5 fois par jours !

Dans la chambre de Rogue :

Toc toc toc.

-« Sévérus Rogue? C'est moi Légolas ! Je peux entrer ? »

-« Oui… » ton plaintif et las de Sév'.

-« alors mon cher, déçut par les femmes…ah les femelles… je peux te consoler mon minou… détend-toi ! (il lui caresse la joue)… je crois que ce qu'il te faut c'est un gros câlin… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-« AHHHH, mais c'est pas fini ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là moi !!! Allez voir Champi ! »

-« Ah ces humains !!! m'énerve ! Je vous aurez consolé moi ! »

-« Dégagez ! »

Et Rogue claqua la porte au nez de son hôte. Et il se coucha.

Maïa rentra quelques heures plus tard, avant que ne commence l'orgie avec la terre, elle avait préservé sa virginité jusque là et comptait bien la donner à celui qu'elle aime. Et puis Sév' lui manquait, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée et espérait qu'il s'y était bien amusé lui aussi. Elle se coucha dans le même lit que Sév', il n'y en avait qu'un, alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix… Enivrée par l'alcool (elle n'était pas ivre non plus !) elle l'enserra dans ses bras ce qui le réveilla. Il la repoussa violemment.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? J'vous ai rien fait ! » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Rien !!! Rien fait !!! Tu as couché avec ces hybrides ! »

-« Et alors, on ne sort pas ensemble que je sache ! On est pas marié ! Et puis d'abord j'ai rien fait ! »

-« Rien fait ! C'est pas ce que raconte Acedélicat euh non Destindlisa et l'autre abruti ! » rugit Rogue de colère.

-« Quoi !!! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais couché avec eux, avec personne même ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!!! A croire que vous êtes jaloux ! »

-« Moi !!! mais ça va pas, pourquoi le serais-je ? » Conscient qu'il venait de se trahir, il se renfrogna et se coucha, c'est sans compter sur Maïa qui voulait à tout pris savoir.

-« Je vous ai posé une question et j'aimerais bien que vous y répondiez ! » dit furieusement Maïa.

-« … » Il lui tourne le dos, de peur d'être trahis par son visage. Il n'était plus maître de ses émotions comme jadis.

-« REPONDEZ !!!! » lui hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!!! »

Rogue se leva d'un bond pour lui répondre, qu'importe ce qu'elle en penserait, il allait lui dire.

-« Depuis une semaine je suis ici, une seule semaine. Et à peine t'avoir vu je savais ce qui allait se passer, du moins je croyais ! Je… je croyais que ça allé être comme avec tout le monde, c'est-à-dire haine, mépris… Mais toi, toi tu m'as sourit, tu m'as parlé, tu t'es occupé de moi ! Sans même savoir qui j'étais… Et depuis le début… il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, un espèce de lien que je sens grandir, au début cela ressemblait à de l'amitié, mais très vite je me suis senti attiré par toi ! Toi, tu m'obsèdes, j'ai connu pendant toute cette semaine des sensations que je croyais disparues… Je…, je… laisse tomber… tu dois bien rire de moi maintenant. »

Et il se recoucha, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Maïa, au départ hébétée par sa réaction soudaine, avait tout de suite compris, elle aussi ressentait ces sensations et elle savait ce qui ravageait tant le cœur de Sév'. Elle se coucha et l'enlaça, dans son oreille elle lui murmura :

-« Sév', moi aussi je t'aime. Ne pleure plus s'il te plait, on est deux maintenant. »

Rassuré des sentiments de Maïa envers lui, il se retourna, il rapprocha sa tête tout doucement, leurs bouches se scellèrent et un puissant rayon doré les entoura. 2 âmes sœurs s'étaient trouvées. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans l'autre, rassurés, étroitement serré de peur de se perdre.

* * *

Dans la grande salle.

Les deux elfes menteurs sont allé danser après leur petit manège avec Sév'.

Champi et l'âne aussi.

La chaleur montait et l'eau du lac s'évaporait en brume très envoûtante, la cérémonie est à son apogée, déjà quelques couples s'entrelacent, d'autres se regardent telle un prédateur face à sa proie. La plupart ne sont maintenant vêtus que de draps, quasi transparents, la sueur collait le linge contre les corps qui s'enflammaient.

L'âne alla voir les quelques loups, et s'allongea, des louves le léchèrent un peu partout, ses zones érogènes une fois trouvées, il monta au 3ème ciel (y en a que 3 pour les ânes.)

Champi rejoignit les Stroumpf et enfin il pu s'adonner à toutes les pratiques malsaines dont ils rêvait.

Les elfes s'en donnaient à cœur joie et étaient nus, c'est à ce moment que Maïa décida de rejoindre Sév'. Les elfes ne se retenaient plus, les fées et les lutins non plus, dans quelques mois, voir quelques semaines pour certains, plein de bébés naîtrons parmis les peuples magiques.

En plein effort depuis 5 minutes environs, une vive lumière dorée les éblouis, et ils savaient que Maïa et Sév' s'étaient trouvés. C'était au départ, le but de la fête, et tous avaient été de mèche pour attiser la jalousie de Sév'. Surtout 2 Elfes… A ce moment là, Gaïa apparu au dessus du lac.

-« Mes amis, merci, Destindlisa, Cillitbang et Légolas, vous aurez ce que je vous ai promis. Nous avons pu grâce à votre aide, accélérer les choses. Maintenant, que les festivités reprennent ! »

Et elle disparu. L'orgie repris de plus belle. Les anges au ciel se réjouissaient.

A suivre… ps : maïa et Sév' n'ont pas fait l'amour, ils se sont directement endormis.(premier soir tout de même ! Mon esprit n'est pas aussi tordu que l'on peut le croire !)

Ndl : Désolé pour l'énorme retard, mais j'ai déménagé pour aller vivre sur une île (la Réunion) et mes meubles (ainsi que Internet) ont eu du mal à arriver. A part ça j'ai eu mon Bac avec double mention et je suis trop contente !!

J'ai eu du temps pour potasser les chap, la preuve le chapitre précédent est très, très long.

Une tite rewiew please !!!

V


	20. Un lendemain de fête

**Un lendemain de fête... **

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était encore endormit lorsque les premières lueurs du Soleil sont apparues. Tout le monde ? Non, Tous sauf un certain Sévérus Rogue qui était, il faut le dire, toujours très matinal. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Maïa, quittant sa douce chaleur, il se leva peu avant le lever du soleil et s'habilla, il devait méditer un peu, seul. Alors il sortit, dans la salle de bal, et il fut le seul à voir le première goutte de la Stalagmite dorée tomber.

-« 3,… 2,… et un… bienvenue petite goutte. » souffla Sév'.

La goutte sembla tomber avec lenteur, Sév' la regarda attentivement chuter…Le temps s'est arrêté, Sév' marcha alors jusqu'au lac, la goutte en suspend, et une barque arriva pour l'emmener sur le lac, elle se stoppa net en dessous de la goutte, Sév' se leva et tendis le bras pour recueillir le goutte sur son index, la goutte qui était auparavant transparente et cristalline se teinta en rose et s'évapora sur son doigt en émettant une douce mélodie.

Sév' se sentit apaisé, il avait été bénit par ses Frères, et par Gaïa et maintenant Gaïa lui offrait le pouvoir de l'eau, signe que son cœur est maintenant assez pur pour supporter la charge d'un druide Universel, le seul et unique druide au monde. En lui offrant ce pouvoir, Gaïa bénissait l'union céleste de Maïa et Sév'.

Maïa apparue au moment où Sév' recueillit la goutte d'eau et au même moment un tourbillon les encercla. Ils réapparurent en haut d'une montagne, devant un être qui semblait être fait d'air pur.

-« Soyez les bienvenus mes Amis » dit-il.

Maïa connaissait cette être, et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait peur, pas peur de se faire tuer mais peur de toute cette puissance qui entourait l'être, il était impressionnant, et pourtant il était si sage. Elle pris Sév' par la main et se rapprocha de lui, aujourd'hui Sév' allait peut-être avoir une nouvelle épreuve, encore, elle aurait espéré un peu plus d'intimité entre eux, surtout le deuxième jour de leur histoire.

-« N'ayez crainte mes amis. Sévérus, fils du Grand Ange et de Eilen Prince, druide au pouvoir de l'eau et maintenant de l'air (stupéfaction de Maïa et de Rogue), bienvenue dans le cercle des grands sages de ce monde, mais étant un novice dans la sagesse, écoute mon conseil, vit et voit, ta vie sera ton opinion, juste et impartial. Vous serez heureux, je vous le promet, mais avant, le monde doit être sauvé. Tu m'as compris homme. Je le sais. Il ne s'est écoulé qu'une semaine ici, mais les jours ici sont longs, très longs. Là-bas, seul 2 jours se sont écoulés, tu as donc le temps de te parfaire dans ton art, druide et de gagner les faveurs du feu. Cela sera plus facile maintenant que ton cœur est guéri. »

L'être, qui n'était nul autre que l'illustre et infini Ciel, souffla une légère brise qui se cassa sur la poitrine de Sév' et qui l'engloba.

-« Maïa, fille du Soleil et de la Lune, gardienne de la terre, ton amour pour cet homme est infini comme son amour pour toi. Ton innocence est la mémoire du monde. Partage ton pouvoir, il en est digne puisque ton cœur le cri.(Le ciel changea de ton) Je tien aussi à signaler que ton père et ta mère t'embrassent, ils sont si fières de toi ! Allez ma nièce, dit au revoir à ton parrain et file chez toi ! Bisous Bisous ma Belle ! »

Et Sév' et maïa réapparurent devant la Cabane de Maïa. Elle était heureuse, lui abasourdi parce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« Tu es vraiment la fille du soleil et de la lune ? Tu es vraiment la gardienne de la terre ? »

-« Oui et Oui ! J'aurais du te le dire, mais sans l'autorisation des êtres Supérieurs c'est impossible, mon père m'aurait brûlée et ma mère m'aurait transformée en étoile. »

-« Sympa les parents… Gaïa m'avait dit que …qu'elle t'avait arraché à tes parents… je …ne comprend plus très bien toute cette histoire… »

-« Et bien, Sév' en réalité elle est très simple, la Lune et le Soleil sont des êtres, certes supérieurs mais des êtres, avec une conscience, des souvenirs, des envies, des pulsions sexuelles… et j'en passe et des meilleures. Voir partir un enfant doit être très dur… »

-« Mais elle m'a dit que tu n'étais qu'une simple humaine…, la fille du Soleil et de la Lune, c'est humaine ça ? »

-« Mais bien sur que oui ! Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Les êtres Supérieurs ne peuvent, dans toute leur vie, n'avoir qu'un enfant, sauf s'il meurt mais c'est autre chose, au départ, je n'étais qu'un esprit, l'esprit du soleil et de la lune réunit, et un jour pour mon anniversaire, ils m'offrirent avec l'accord de Gaïa une enveloppe charnel et à eux trois, ils ont fait comme avec les premiers humains qu'ils ont créé, un rayon de Lune, un rayon de Soleil et un grain de poussière, le tout baigné dans un lac, et hop, voilà une humaine ! »

-« C'est aussi simple que ça de créer un être humain ? »

-« Simple ? Comment faites-vous pour réunir la lune et la soleil en même temps sans que l'un ne cache l'autre et au même endroit ? Ils procèdent ainsi pour qu'aucun humain ne crée d'autres humains de façon non naturelle. »

-« Oh je vois. Tu es la nièce du Ciel… et tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

-« Euh non, juste ce qui concerne la Terre, ce petit grain qui à servit à créer mon corps recèle plus de mille tours dans sa coquille ! Toute cette forêt, c'est Gaïa qui m'a appris à faire les arbres, les fleurs et aussi les animaux, ce qui est un peu plus difficile car ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour leur création et l'eau je n'en ai qu'un quota limité et suffisant pour mes arbres. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des plantes rares ici ! Je les crée ou les plantes ici !… Le Ciel m'a demandé de partager mon pouvoir avec vous, il m'avait déjà expliqué il y a quelque années comment je devais le faire, et il m'a dit de vous donner ceci. »

Elle lui attrapa les deux mains et l'embrassa. Aussitôt ils prirent racines dans la Terre et se changèrent en 2 Arbres immenses entrelacés, l'un au tronc clair et aux feuilles pourpres, l'autre au tronc vert et aux feuilles dorées. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

* * *

2 heures plus tard.

Champi, Paracelse, Ba et sa mère et l'âne rentrèrent, fatigués mais contents, contents ? Non heureux !

-« J'ai rencontré une de ces stroumpfettes ! Mamamia ! Je l'aime ! et Elle m'aime ! faut que je trouve une feuille d'arbre, la plus belle feuille pour lui envoyer une lettre ! » bavait Champi

-« ChAMpi, vous NOUS ENquiquiNEZ Depuis CE matIN avec ELLE ! » sifflota Para.

-« Taisez-vous petit Champignon ou je deviens végétarien, spécialisé dans la cuisine à base de Champignon ! » croassa la Codrille fils.

-« Mais Elle est trop, trop belle ! Belle ! Belle ! Belle ! Comme le jour !! »

-« Ah, s'écria l'âne, on est enfin arrivé, je vois la cabane derrière ces arbres. »

-« Super des arbres, je … oh la belle feuille dorée ! je la veux, je veux, je veux, veux je, je, veux, veux je…il me la faut pour Elle ! »

Champi sautilla vite vers les deux arbres entrelacés, on ne sais comment il arriva sur le première branche de l'arbre au tronc vert.

-« c'est bizarre, il n'y avait pas d'arbre là… » réfléchit l'âne.

-« Oh les arbres ici… » murmura la mère Codrille.

-« Vous avez raison, cela ne doit être qu'une nouvelle plantation de Maïa super heureuse, parce que des arbres comme ça j'en avais jamais vu ! »

Tout à coup, un cri rauque et puissant déchira l'air :

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! CHAMPI ESPECE DE PETIT IMBECILE !!!! »

-« tien un arbre qui parle ? ils ne sont pas dans la partie reculée de la forêt ? » se demanda l'âne tout en se grattant les fesses.

Les deux arbres reprirent leur forme originelle, Maïa et Rogue, tout deux de blancs vêtus et avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

Un Rogue en colère attrapa un champi tout heureux d'avoir une belle feuille dorée pour Elle.

-« Toi, le microbe, tu m'as arraché les cheveux ! Je vais te… te… »

Maïa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue et il se calma.

-« C'est bon, c'était pour une bonne intention, mais la prochaine fois fait un peu plus attention s'il te plait. »

-« Ok merci… »couina le Champi et il se barra de là pour écrire sa lettre.

Maïa embrassa Rogue une dernière fois pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, celui-ci répondit avec ferveur.

Les deux Codrilles s'en allèrent, l'âne aussi, il avait compris en observant Shrek et Fiona, que dans ces moments là il fallait les laisser seuls. Champi avait disparu on ne sait où.

Maïa et Rogue rentrèrent avec un peu de difficulté dans la cabane, bah oui avec la bouche collée l'une à l'autre on voit pas bien loin, alors ils se cognaient, aux portes, aux murs… Ah c'est beau l'amour ! On peut tout endurer ! Et enfin ils trouvèrent la porte qui mène à La Chambre avec un grand C. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, la bouche toujours scellée.

Derrière la porte, Champi se fit entendre :

-« Eh, laissez moi entrer, j'ai un truc super important à vous dire !!, attention j'arrive ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer que Rogue faisait déjà pousser des racines bloquant la porte et le tout les yeux fermés !

Ca y est, ils étaient nus, ils avaient réussit à ce défaire de cette barrière de tissu entravant leur corps. Ils se caressaient et …

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Champi.

-« Tant pis pour eux, j'me casse quand même, mais avant je vais leur laisser un p'tit mot. »

Il griffonna quelque chose sur une carte de poker et parti, la baluchon sur l'épaule.

A suivre…


	21. Intermède avant Poudlard

**Intermède avant Poudlard.**

****

Il devait être 1 3h lorsque Sév' quitta La Chambre, nu comme un ver, il avait soif et faim.

Maïa fainéantisait dans le lit, Sév' lui avait dit de rester là et de ne pas sortir de la chambre.

Sév' prépara un repas vite fait, une salade de tomate, du saucisson et du pain beurré grillé tout chaud et une salade de fruits exotiques, le tout avec deux verres de cidre au Miel. Il trouva sur la table une carte de jeu, le Reine de cœur. La plus belle. Il porta son plateau sur le lit et s'assit à côté de celle à qui appartenait son cœur.

-« Oh c'est mignon, mais vous n'auriez pas du faire tout ça… »

-« Chut ma Belle, et plus de vous, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Et je devais le faire… »

Il pris un verre et le lui tendit, alors qu'elle buvait sa première gorgée il lui tendit la carte.

-« Pour la plus Belle et celle qui règne sur mon cœur… » murmura Rogue.

Sév' n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui cracha toute sa boisson au visage en criant un énorme :

-« QUOI !?!!?!! »

-« Quoi, Quoi ?? Je te montre une Belle carte et tu me craches dessus ! C'est quoi ces manières !? »

-« Oh Pardon Sév' ! C'est que Champi a écrit un mot sur cette carte : Je suis majeur, pas vacciné mais bientôt marié, vous serez invités ! Je pars vivre chez Elle, je compte avoir beaucoup d'enfant ! Bisous Baveux !! Champi. Y a de quoi être choquée vous ne trouvez pas ? »

-« Oh non, des Champi Juniors en perspective… » grogna Sév'.

-« Pff, non mais oh, pour qui il se prend ! Il aurait pu me prévenir tout de même avant de partir avec cette traînée ! » dit furieusement Maïa.

-« Euh excuse moi mais je crois qu'on était occupé à ce moment là et puis on dirait que tu es jalouse, d 'une stroumpfette… tu ne me tromperais pas par hasard ? » demanda Sév'.

-« Hein, euh pardon... Non pas du tout, moi pas jalouse, c'est que il ne l'a rencontré que hier et il se voit déjà marié et père ! Cette meuf est louche et j'ai peur que mon champignon adoré ne connaisse une autre histoire d'amour catastrophique ! »

-« Une autre histoire d'amour catastrophique ? Ca veut dire que monsieur à déjà connu l'amour avec son QI d'ado boutonneux ? »

-« Eh bien il sortait avec une Brindille de Chêne, une petite perverse ! Une Mazo en puissance ! Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de pratique mais là Champi est devenu complètement ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…et puis elle l'a largué sur la Cime d'un sapin pour un écureuil mal léché ! Le pauvre il en a souffert ! En fait elle le trompait avec toute la forêt ! et lui n'en savait rien ! Ah… les Brindilles… aucune conscience ! »

-« Un morceau de bois ? comment une Brindille peut-elle… ? »

-« Magie ! j'ai regretté d'avoir créé un horde de petite branche après ! Alors j'ai fait un barbecue avec Shrek et Cie, je me suis régalée et Champi aussi ! Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que le feu était fait à base de Brindilles Magiques dont son ex ! Alors S'il te plait, pas un mot de tout ça ! »

-« Pas de problème ! »

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour manger, savourant leur premiers moment de sérénité à deux, sans Champi.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et les mois. Pendant tout ce temps, Sév' gagna en sagesse et en force, assistant aux réunions des Anciens avec les centaures, et en lisant son livre. Il se tailla aussi son bâton de druide, avec une branche de Chêne qu'un arbre magique lui offrit. Ils assistèrent bien évidemment au Mariage de Champi et de Elle. Et Fiona leur fit part de la naissance de 3 petit Ogres : Boue, Rototo et Prout, dont Sév' était le parrain magique, 3 filleuls d'un coup et hop!

Maïa annonça sa grossesse à Sév' deux semaine avant le départ pour Poudlard. Une petite fille ou un petit garçon allait naître en Décembre! Sév' en fut tout chamboulé, faisant attention à Maïa comme si elle était en porcelaine ! Ce qui l'agaçait parfois, mais elle adorait ses petites et très envahissantes attentions touchantes.

Sév' avait conquit le feu en l'obligeant à arrêter de brûler la forêt, il a su négocier tel un druide. Et le feu s'est offert à son nouveau maître. Sév' possédait alors les 4 éléments et pratiquement toutes les connaissances des druides, son livre ne lui servait plus à grand chose. Maintenant, tout son savoir allait passer par sa propre expérience.

Et une semaine avant la rentrée des classes, Maïa et Sév' ainsi que Champi et sa femme enceinte de quelques jours , partirent pour Poudlard, là où Sév', sous sa nouvelle identité Grand druide Prince allait enseigner les potions et crèmes magiques.

A Suivre…

ndl: ce chapitre marque la fin de l'apprentissage druidique de Sev, maintenant, l'aventure continue à Poudlard et j'espère que ça va vous plaire!!! A venir: Harry se trouve un amant, des profs meurent tragicomiquement et Sev est heureux.

Reviews please.


	22. Poudlardtimes

_**Poudlardtimes**_** ou la Chronique de Poudlard**

* * *

Au fait: Tous les perso, sauf celui de Maïa, ne m'appartiennent pas! Mdr il était temps!

* * *

Tous arrivèrent par voie runique à Poudlard, dans les sous-sols. 

-« Je vois kedal » s'exclama Elle, « Je vais me casser un ongle si ça continue comme ça, Gnongnon mon chéri tu m'avais promis un magnifique voyage de noce ! Pense à notre enfant, il doit être tout congestionné dans mon ventre, il a peur du noir ! »

-« Techniquement Madame euh… Champi… » commença Sév'

-« Elle, pour les intimes… enfin je veux dire que nous sommes ami… après tout… »Dit Elle sensuellement, tellement sensuellement que Maïa fulminait de rage derrière Elle.

-« Oui euh… je disais que techniquement, il ne fait pas très jour dans le ventre des gens, c'est pas une discothèque non plus. »

-« Dommage… On pourrait peut-être y remédier… »lui lança-t-elle langoureusement.

-« Comment tu vas y remédier ma chérie ? » demanda naïvement Champi.

-« NON mais quelle garce ! Champi si tu ne l'a pas remarqué, elle fait du gringe à MON Homme ! » vociféra Maïa.

-« Ah mais non Maïa, tu dois te tromper. »déclara Champi.

-« C'est pas grave Maïa, que ferais-je d'un Schtroumpf ? Laisse la faire et Champi découvrira tout forcément un jour ou l'autre ! » Murmura Sév' dans l'oreille de sa Dulcinée.

Sév' devint alors phosphorescent, et illumina l'endroit.

-« Tient, nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets. Là où le Basilic vivait il y a peu encore. » dit Sev'.

-« Oh non Gnognon chou, les basilic aiment les tortillas à la sauce Schtroumpfette, protège moi mon amour, s'il te plait !!! Oh secours, je le sens, il m'a attrapé… AHHHH »

Et là, qui surgit du coin ?

-« POTTER !! » cria Sev' (allias Grand druide Prince)

-« En chair et en os, je vois que je n'ai jamais besoin de me présenter, c'est agaçant à la longue… Je pensais que les Schtroumpf étaient une légende… Oh est … un champignon… »

-« Je m'appelle Champi et Elle c'est ma femme. »

-« Ah… pas mal assorti on va dire… Dumby le grand manitou m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de nouveaux gens, mais je ne pensais pas à une apparition étrange dans la chambre des secrets, vous êtes qui ? »

-« Pff, comme si que vous ne le saviez… Euh pardon, Grand Druide Prince, possesseur des 4 éléments naturels, druide universel, gardien de la Nature et de Gaïa, bénit de Ouranos et compagnon de Maïa que voici, fille de la Lune et du soleil, gardienne des forêts, enceinte de notre premier enfant, Champi la catastrophe ambulante et sa femme la Nympho qui s'appelle Elle et que vous tenez dans votre main droite. Je serai votre nouveau maître des potions et crèmes magiques. »

-« Clair, concis, vous êtes Bel homme vous savez… » dit Potter.

-« Mais c'est quoi ce château ? » s'exclama Maïa.

-« Pardon, c'est que j'ai découvert depuis peu que j'étais… vous avez dit nouveau maître des potion ? Alors Rogue est parti… YESSSSSSSSSSS !!!! La chauve-souris aux cheveux gras s'est barrée !!! YES YES YESSSS !!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Mais putain il avait un de ces beau ptit cul l'enfoiré ! »

-« Suffit ! Monsieur Potter je ne tolère pas que l'on dénigre ainsi mon prédécesseur ! C'était un éminent maître de potion, un très grand chercheur, puissant et qui faisait très bien son travail ! » susurra Rogue. « Il a du malheureusement partir, pour euhhh chercher des ingrédients de part le monde. »

-« Tant mieux pour lui ! Alors comme ça vous êtes druide ? Ca sert à quoi se magnifique bâton ??? Lisse, et gros… mmmm… »

-« Potter vous n'êtes qu'un idiot » Et Rogue lui frappa au ventre avec son bâton de druide.

-« Vous… ressemblez à … Rogue quand… vous parlez comme.. ça. » essaya de dire Harry.

-« Bon allons-nous en… cet endroit est lugubre » dit Maïa.

Sur le chemin, que Harry leur montrait, ils papotèrent de tous et de rien.

Champi : « C'est grand comment un château ? »

Druide : « Potter que faîtes-vous ici pendant les vacances ? »

Potter : « Sécurité ! »

Maïa : « Les vaches font meuhhh. »

Champi : « Personne ne m'aime. »

Druide : « pff, c'est pas nouveau. »

Elle : « ce noir me donne envie… »

Potter : « oui c'est assez calme, personne n'y vient vous embêter… »

Druide : « Potter que faisiez-vous dans la chambre des secrets ? »

Potter : « Oh… je dois vous avouer que je faisais l'amour à un elfe. »

Maïa : « malheur à vous Potter, les elfes sont pervers. »

Potter : « mmm… oui très pervers… »

Druide et Maïa : « dégoûtant ! »

* * *

Arrivé devant les portes du château, Harry les laissa. Ils entrèrent donc sans lui, (ben oui c'est logique). Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des profs, elle était pleine de profs. 

« Ahh voilà notre nouveau maître des potions ! Si je ne m'abuse le professeur Rogue à disparu de la surface de la terre, paix à son âme… » il faut avouer que Dumbledore joue bien la comédie.

« Disparu ? Tien donc, je le croyais parti à la recherche de plantes et autres ingrédients magiques ? » dit le druide.

« Moui, mais Voldemort l'a retrouvé… »

« Pauvre Sévérus, je l'aimais bien dans le fond » couina Mac Go.

« Pardon mais les présentations n'ont pas été encore faites, permettez-moi… Alors mes chers collègues, Voici le grand Druide Prince, notre nouveau maître des potion, et sa femme que nous avons volontiers bien voulu accueillir au château, et comme vous le voyez, elle attend un heureux événement !, et euh… ce petit champignon… oui professeur chourave… » Dumbledore s'interrompit.

« Oh cela faisait longtemps d'en voir un vrai !! Il s'agit d'un champignon parlant, un croisement entre une champignon commun et un Schtroumpf !!! »

« Oui oui, il s'appelle Champi et sa femme est la Schtroumpfette que vous voyez là, c'est Elle. »

« C'est elle quoi ? » demanda Mc go.

« Son nom c'est Elle. »

« Ahh, narcissiques ces petites choses. »

« Bien et maintenant je propose que chaque professeurs se présente lui même ! Non Minerva c'est moi qui commence ! » grogna Dumbledore.

« Nan je veux commencer !!! » S'exclama Flitwick (nda : je crois que pour les noms de prof, il y aura plein de fautes d'orthographes…)

« Oh le nain tais-toi ! Je commence » hurla Hagrid.

« SILENCE….. je suis le directeur de cette école après tout !! Alors c'est moi qui commence et je décide qui suivra ! Na na na nanèreuh ! »

« C'est pô juste »

« Champi on t'as pas sonné » murmura Sév'.

« Bien, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard depuis, euh… mince Alzheimer arrive, je sais plus quand. Euh… j'adore le citron, d'ailleurs quel désespoir… il n'y a plus un seul bonbon au citron depuis 2 semaines… »

« Ohhh » général.

« Et pour terminer, je suis gay et je sors avec Luke Skywalker. »

« Ouf, général » bah oui quoi y'en a marre de le voir courir après tous les hommes libres du château !

« Mais le mieux, c'est quand il me fouette ! Je suis Sadomaso ! »

« beurk » général.

« Minerva, à vous. »

« Bonjour et bienvenue !! Je suis Minerva Mac Gonagal, professeur de métamorphose. Je suis une vraie tigresse! rahh… Mais j'aime les chiens (clin d'œil à un homme présent dans la salle)… cela fait 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble… (soupir) »

« Beurk » général, sauf une personne.

« Bien ! Flitwick… »

« Uhm, salut, je suis Flit, pour les intimes, uhm… célibataire… uhm ma petite taille me permet de faire des prouesses et NON je ne suis pas un nain ! Diantre, j'ai une atrophie musculosquelettose… Bande de Prout, je vous emmerde tous d'abord ! »

« Oui oui… Hagrid faite le taire non de non, et présentez-vous »

« B'jour, euh… c'est vrai que Flit fait des prouesses avec son corps, il est très souple… mmm… bref, je suis Hagrid, le garde forestier de Poudlard, j'aime les nains. Flit et moi… snif… avons rompu… ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ouinnnnnnnnnn, pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????? ouiiiiinnnnn…. »

« Super super !!! Que d'aventure mes amis en notre château ! Chourave… »

« Yo, je suis ravechou, ou le ballon, je suis diabétique, yeah … Je suis à la tête d'un réseau de vente illégale de sex toy à Poudlard, et oui c'est pour ça que les garçons sont tous célibataires…. Les filles de nos jours arrivent au Nirvana toutes seules, J'ai eu ma REVANCHE sur les HOMMES !!! Ahh ahha ahhha hahaha»

« Pff , qui voudrait d'une femme pour épouse de nos jours, un homme sait parfaitement jouer ce rôle ! Trelawney please… »

« Je vois…. Une femme, complétement folle, elle a des lunettes étranges, des cheveux en pétard… mais euh… merde c'est moi !!! Ah ah c'est moi, elle est trop bonne celle là ! »

« … » général

« Euh, je suis la voyante… »

Atchoum

« Euh, de Poudlard. Je suis droguée et oui… alcoolique, j'avoue ne plus pouvoir me passer de ma barrette d'opium et de mon verre de Rhum cuvée Caraïbos Piratos et…Je suis frigide. Oh Chourave pouvez-vous me vendre un de vos sex toy s'il vous plait… je suis… snif… désespérée… »

« pff, de mieux en mieux » souffla Sév' à Maïa.

« Même Champi est pas si 'grave' que ça… » lui répondit-elle.

« Bien on continue, Arabella. »

« Bonjour, je suis Arabella Bella-Ara, professeur d'Arithmancie, et je suis dominatrice, alors pas chichi avec moi, c'est CLAIR ?? »

Acquiescement général.

« Excusez-moi, interrompit Maïa, mais je croyais que c'était une école où étudiaient des enfants… On se croirait dans un bordel ! »

« Mais voyons… commença Dumby, tout d'abord, le monde est un vrai bordel, nous leur apprenons la vie réelle ! Ensuite, nos élèves sont bourrés d'hormones, De grâce, ce sont des adolescents ! Enfin, même avec une éducation sexuelle accrue, chacun de nos cours sont assidus ! N'ayez donc crainte… vous me rappelez ce pauvre Sévérus, le seul qui n'était pas un _GDPS._ »

« Pardon ?? »

« Un j'ai des pulsions sexuelles ( GDPS). Il était trop normal, à ce demander s'il était sorcier ou non, puisque toute la communauté magique présente des troubles neuropathiques sexuels. C'est peut-être une exception ? Un élu ! Oh oui !!! il nous faut vénérer son âme pure ! »

Sév' lève les yeux au ciel.

« Moui… moui… » Maïa semblait pas du tout convaincue et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

« Continuons…Sirius… » Sév' se retenait de toutes ses forces, il ne devait en aucun cas aller l'étrangler, lui arracher les ongles, le couper en rondelles, le transformer en bouillie… bref le tuer.

« Salutation, je suis un beau gosse, prof de défense contre les forces du mal et oui c'est moi Sirius black… J'aime Mac Gogodanceuse, elle a un de ces déhanché ouha… je suis tout émoustillé de plaisir rien que de vous en parler et oui 22 cm, c'est pas de la camelote… Je suis fidèle à ma dulcinée, Minervache ma chatte adorée, je t'aime ! »

et bla bla des autres profs…

« Merci, merci à tous, en espérant que vous aussi Grand Druide et Maïa, vous ayez des pulsions particulières, vous n'en serez que plus acceptés dans notre petit club des émoustillés du kikiminou. » termina Dumby

« Je vais vomir » murmura Sév'.

« En fait nous sommes tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal au niveau … sexuel… » dit Maïa

« Oh » général.

« A tient, dit Dumby, voilà Rusard, notre concierge. Rusard mon chou, vient te présenter au Druide et à sa femme ! »

« Euh, je suis Rusard et je suis pas un détraqué sexuel, je suis cracmol, puceau et fière de ne pas être souillé par le sexe opposé. Ma chatte, Miss teigne est une _sal(bip)pe_, elle se tape tout les chats du château ! Pourquoi ???? (snif) Elle m'a déjà fait 30 portées de 4 chatons en moyenne, d'ailleurs j'en vend, ou non, je les donne, ça me saoule ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée vierge comme moi ? »

« Bah euh… c'est une chatte magique ! dit Maïa, en tout cas, moi je veux bien un ptit chaton ! »

« Bien suivez moi. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez d' « animaux » chez nous » lança Sév' en pointant du doigt Champi.

« Pff un ptit chaton !! S 'il te plait…. »lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon ok »

* * *

Maïa parti avec Rusard chercher un chaton à son goût. Sév' se fit conduire jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements, situés non pas dans les cachots mais au dessus, avec vue sur le lac et terrasse intégrée. Il y avait dans cet appartement deux chambres, l'une bleue avec un grand lit et l'autre blanche avec un berceau, mais pratiquement vide, il fallait refaire les peintures et meubler tout ça, Dumby a eu la bonne idée (c'est rare) de laisser le choix de décoration aux futures parents 

Maïa rejoint Sév' 10 mn plus tard avec un petit chaton orange rayé bleu. Il était vif et avait dans les yeux une lueur coquine, il devait sûrement penser .que bientôt ce magnifique appartement finirait en lambeau… Un chat a besoin de faire ses griffes !

Le bestiaire druidique se compose actuellement de divers animaux, mais le pire fût tout de même l'arrivée de ce petit chat que Maïa baptisa Miaouss. Une vraie teigne (c'est pas Miss teigne !! C'est sa mère hihi). En premier le chat avait décidé de renifler tout l'appart' calmement, quel mignon petit chaton à sa maman ! Il connaissait l'odeur de Maïa et de la chose dans son ventre, mais le bidule en blanc de l'autre côté du canapé, avait une odeur très alléchante, il sentait les fleurs sauvages que le comptait sa mère Miss Teigne pour l'endormir. Alors arrivée à ses pieds, sans que les 'pieds' ne le remarquent, il sortit ses frêles petites, tranchantes, pointues, griffes de démons et coupa tout !

« Aucune plante ne doit survivre, yaaahhh yahhh, c'est la guéguerre oh oui !! » pensa le chat, juste avant de se prendre un gros coup de bâton sur le crâne, il tenta tout de même de marqué son territoire en lui faisant pipi dessus, mais la plante semblait très coriace et peu coopérative, il sentit une main (mais les plantes n'ont pas de main ?)attraper son cou et violemment le jeter contre une vitre (une vitre ? elle est où ?) bonne question, la dite vitre était grande ouverte et le chat passa donc à travers la fenêtre…

Le chat comprit maintenant que la plante est très dangereuse et qu'en fait c'est un homme.

« La prochaine fois je le mordrais ! Pour eux ça signifie qu'ils s'aiment »

La semaine se passa sans encombre, chacun des profs s'afférant à la préparations de leur cours ou autre truc pas légal.

Le grand Druide Prince faisait déjà le bonheur de ses collègues femelles, qu'il était beau, disait-on, quelle voix langoureuse, murmurait-on.

Pendant toute cette semaine, il entreprit de lire la gazette des sorciers des deux mois qu'il avait passé dans la forêt.

Parmi les titres à la une des journaux, on pouvait lire :

'Edition spéciale Potter, interview exclusive…' blabla…

'Voldemort est vivant' « comme si que je ne le savais pas ! »

'Les nombreuses petites amies de Potter !'

'Etes-vous fait pour celui-qui-a-survécu, test véritablement vrai !'

'Potter est gay ! Photos des jeunes filles en pleurs page 4.'

'Voldemort est amoureux de Dumbledore, rumeur ou vérité ?'

'L'infâme professeur de potion est enfin mort, qui le remplacera donc ? Suite p.3/4

Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à lire, cela date d'il y a deux semaines.

* * *

**Professeur Rogue, adieu !**

**Nombre de personne ce sont bousculées à l'enterrement sans corps du professeur des potions de Poudlard tant honni, hier. Parmi les personnalités présentes on peut citer : _Dumbledore_, qui fut selon lui-même l'amant d'un instant de Sévérus Rogue, et oui Dumbledore est gay et est fiancé à _Luke Skywalker_, lui-même présent aux funérailles, _Minerva mac Gonagal_ qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un ensemble noir ressemblant à la robe que portait le maître des potions, le professeur _Chourave_ accompagnée de _Flitwick_, ils sont mariés depuis près de 40 ans et nous l'avaient caché ! _Hagrid_, l'ex amant de Flitwick.**

**Ainsi que tout le corps professoral, ce qui semble normal. _Harry Potter_ était aussi présent, tenant la main à _Draco Malfoy_ à genou, pleurant comme une vierge et hurlant des 'pourquoi… ? pourquoi… ?' Le digne héritier Malfoy fait la honte de son père _Lucius_ présent lui aussi avec sa femme _Narcissa_. On peut tout de même voir qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, à moins que ce ne soit l'espèce de _serpent_ qui s'est enroulé autour de sa jambe qui le sert trop fort, il (le serpent) rappelle vaguement quelqu'un au jeune Potter, plus tard nous avons appris que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui rendait un dernier hommage à son Mangemort préféré, qui est maintenant Lucius Malfoy, on peut alors se poser des questions, Lucius aurait-il tuer Sévérus pour prendre sa place ?**

« Je suis sur que c'est Rita Skeeter qui a écrit toutes ces inepties, Malfoy est mon meilleur ami et est autant espion que moi. Voldemort quant à lui voulait vérifier que j'étais bien mort. »

**blablabla… _Hermione Granger_ et son petit ami _Ronald Weasley_ étaient présents au début puis se sont éclipsés par la suite. Miss Granger est enceinte de 3 mois, monsieur Weasley semble être le père, ce qui ne pourrait être que trop vrai, puisque chaque jours on peut les surprendre faisant l'amour dans des lieux publics, les coins à surveiller sont : le chaudron baveur, la banque, l'allée des embrumes… Il semble que ce soit le seul moyen qu'ai trouvé le jeune fille (les lieux publics) pour exciter son compagnon.**

**D'autre personnes un peu plus insolites, nous ont bien surpris ! Des jeunes filles sont intervenues toutes nue pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, prétextant qu'elles sont encore vierges et qu'elle veulent bien se sacrifier pour le rejoindre au ciel, il était trop beau pour mourir criaient-elles.**

« pas possible, elles étaient désespérées ou alors Trelawney les a droguées. »

**Il s'agit entre autre de _Luna Lovegood_, _Parvati Patil_, _Lavande Brown_ et _Pansy Parkinson._ Nous venons de réduire leur chance d'entrée dans la vie active, elles n'ont plus d'autre choix que de devenir Danceuses dans un bar ou serveuses. Nous nous en excusons.**

« N'importe quoi ! De toute façon se sont des chialeuses. »

**_Le ministre_ lui-même a chanté l'oraison funèbre, c'est à partir de ce jour que _Sirius black_, fraîchement sortit du voile devint sourd.**

**Mais revenons aux circonstances troublantes de la disparition du professeur Rogue, d'après Dumbledore, il aurait était percuter violement par un engin moldu à quatre roues motrices dans une forêt de la Grande Russie, puis un arbre l'aurait violement écrasé pour qu'il se fasse ensuite manger par un ours, d'où l'enterrement sans corps.**

**Harry Potter tient quand à lui un information plus réelle : Sévérus Rogue était au Japon sur le mont Fuji en train de se donner du plaisir avec un panda roux, ce dernier avait une maladie grave, la aïe aï ail, _bourse-qui-tombe _en français, ses parties intimes se seraient alors décomposées en quelques heures, pris dans sa fierté masculine, il se suicida en sautant dans une grotte aquatique, d'où l'enterrement sans corps.**

**Luna Lovegood dans sa transe de nudité assura qu'il vivait maintenant dans une paisible forêt magique avec une belle femme et un champignon magique.**

« La seule qui pense bien » dit Sév' en riant.

**Revenons sur le portrait de ce noble professeur, passionné par les potions.**

**D'après nos source, sa mère était une vampire et son père un cracmol mal dans sa peau, alcoolique, névrosé, cousin de Rusard.**

« Du grand n'importe quoi »

**Aurais-je oublié de préciser qui sont nos sources ? Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de son confident Harry Potter.**

« C'est bien ce que je disait. »

**Sa mère tua son père puis se suicida dans les bras de son amant Voldemort en ouvrant les rideaux en plein jour, alors que le soleil brûlait toute l'Angleterre depuis 3 semaines. Le pauvres Sévérus avait alors 13 ans. Le reste de sa vie il l'a passa à Poudlard et dans la forêt pendant les vacances, jusqu'à ses 17 ans, âge où Voldemort le fit entrer à ses services. Jusqu'à cet âge, il fut persécuté par James Potter et sa clique. Ensuite il devint espion, pour les deux camps, puis pour la lumière uniquement. Il aurait été l'amant de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange, morte Hara-Kiri (suicide par éventration) le mois dernier. Il travailla d'abord comme elfe de maison chez les Potter**.

« je ne me serais jamais abaissé à ça ! »

**Puis il fut viré pour avoir volé de la nourriture et tenté d'éventrer le jeune Lili Potter alors qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois.**

« Moui et j'ai remplacé son bébé par le mien tant qu'on y est ! »

**Il aurait ainsi montré son désir d'avoir des enfants avec cette femmes. D'après Lili.**

« Comment peut-on savoir ce que pensait Lili ? C'est du délire total ! »

**Le jeune Potter nous assure avoir reçu une lettre temporelle de sa mère, stipulant que Sévérus est son père, il aurait réussi à remplacer le fœtus par un enfant de son sang.**

« Il avait fumé avant d'être interviewé ! Et si je suis son père, pourquoi dit-il que j'avais un beau ptit' cul, il est aussi bête que le crétin roux ! »

**Il travailla ensuite comme serveur au chaudron baveur puis comme cireur de pompe dans la rue, ce n'est que par la suite, alors qu'il faisait la manche, que Dumbledore pris pitié de lui, il le fit d'abord travailler au château en tant qu'assistant infirmier, il aurait alors démontré ses talents pour les potions et il devint le prof de potion.**

**C'est tout pour le dossier Rogue.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

« je dois avouer que c'est très divertissant. Mais d'un manque de réalisme complet ! » 

« J'espère bien, dit Maïa, tu ne l'a pas vraiment éventrée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ma chérie, sache que tout ce que dit Rita Skeeter est faux ou génétiquement modifié. Et dit à ton chat stupide est idiot d'arrêter de me mordre ! »

« Miaouss, vient ici ! il est jeune il ne comprend pas tout ! Oh lala, depuis que je suis ici j'attrape plein de plaques rouge, ça me gratte ! » dit Maïa.

« Attend, vient on va voir ce que c'est. »

Sév' attrapa son bâton est le passa au dessus de Maïa, il se révéla alors qu'elle était allergique aux poils de chats. Au plus grand bonheur de Sév' et au grand malheur de Maïa qui du se contraindre à abandonner son chaton dans la forêt de Poudlard. Elle voulait éviter d'ajouter un malheur à Rusard en le lui rendant.

Cette semaine là, Sév' l'avait bien remplie, il n'attendais plus que l'arrivée de ses futures et anciens élèves. Il allait enfin pouvoir se montrer sous sa vraie nature aux yeux de tous et comme il était lié à Maïa par la magie ancienne, aucune personne n'allait le harceler ou se suicider à cause d'un refus de mariage de la part de Sév'. Il était comblé !


	23. Quand les cours reprennent

**Quand les cours reprennent, **

**c'est enfin fini ( de quoi fini ?).**

Durant cette semaine, Champi s'installa avec sa femme chez Hagrid, ce dernier ne s'est jamais remis de sa séparation avec son nain adoré et avait besoin d'attention et de tendresse.

Elle accoucha au bout de trois jours (petite gestation ses choses là…) de 5 petits Schtroumpfgnons (des Champi bleus) pas plus gros qu'un pouce, pour ne pas les perdre Hagrid les laissa dans la moitié de l'œuf de Norbert la Dragon, qu'il avait conservé.

« Toi tu seras N, toi O, toi R, le ptit mignon là B, celle là E et le dernier T ! » avait-il décrété.

* * *

La première heure de cour de Sév' allait commencer dans 5 mn, il attendait les 7ème années de Serpentards et de griffondors (Potter et Cie) pour leur cour commun de 4 heures. Il était bien décidé à donner toute leur chance aux élèves. Il voulait tout d'abord les tester afin de déterminer le potentiel druidique, histoire d'assurer la relève et de répandre l'ancienne magie de la sagesse à travers le monde. Sév' avait déjà sa petite idée sur les personnes…

DRIIIIINNNG

C'était la sonnerie du début de cour, les élèves étaient tous agglutinés devant le cachot, espérant s'asseoir au premier rang.

Sév' ouvrit la porte calmement et accueillit ses élèves avec un sourire radieux qui en fit fondre plus d'un !

Hermione fidèle à elle même réussit à s'installer en face du professeur. Neville aussi.

Drago, un peu ronchon était assis à côté de Harry au fond de la salle tandis que Ron plutôt boudeur était toujours à la même place. Sév' devait savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement pendant les vacances, il poserait ses questions au dernier mâle né Weasley.

-« Bienvenus à tous, comme vous le savez, je suis le dernier druide vivant sur Terre, il n'y aura donc pas de professeur, appelez-moi Grand druide ou druide Prince, bien, je suis heureux de vous enseigner l'art des potions et des crèmes magiques. Avant de commencer le programme, je souhaiterais vous faire passer un test afin de déterminer votre potentiel druidique. Et oui en plus des potions j'enseignerai à quelques privilégiés, et croyez-moi ils seront rares, comment devenir druide afin de faire renaître l'ancienne magie. Des questions ? Oui miss …Granger c'est ça ?»

-« Je voudrais savoir si seul les druides peuvent maîtriser cette magie. »

-« Cela dépend si vous parlez d'humain ou non, pour ce qui est des humains, il y a des druides évidemment, mais aussi ce que l'on appelle des _Naturaes, _vous rechercherez à la bibliothèque ce que vous voulez savoir, si seulement vous trouvez. A part les humains, la plupart des animaux magiques où être magique maîtrisent instinctivement cette magie, tels les centaures ou encore les Codrilles… d'autres questions ? Non, alors vous pouvez commencer le test »

Tout le monde s'aperçut alors que pendant toutes ces explications une feuille est apparue sur chacune de leur table.

Dès lors on pouvait voir Hermione gratter sa feuille, les autres prenaient leur temps pour bien comprendre les questions.

Le test n'était en soi pas très difficile et ce n'était que la partie écrite :

Qu'est-ce qu'un druide ? (Hermione a déjà écrit 20 lignes alors que 3 seulement sont exigées.)

Connaissez-vous un nom de druide ? (il voulait voir un peu leur culture)

Quel sont les fonctions d'un druide dans une société ?

Pourquoi on-t-il presque tous disparu ?

Ces 4 questions ne comptaient pas beaucoup, certe un druide possède la connaissance, mais Sév' était là pour leur apprendre tous ça, il savait déjà que Hermione ne serait pas druide, elle ne possède pas le flux de la sagesse, mais plutôt le flux du savoir sans sagesse, il le sentait, mais quelque chose était étrange avec elle, comme avec Blaise.

-« Bien passons au test physique s'il vous plait. »

Tout le monde se leva sans même le vouloir, les tables bougèrent d'elles même pour se mettre contre les murs.

-« Nous allons commencer par Monsieur Potter, donnez moi votre feuille s'il vous plait…merci…. Un druide est un bonhomme avec un grand bâton magique… Grand druide Prince, aucune fonction… disparus car ils ne voulaient pas se reproduire, ils sont frigides…

Qui vous a mis ses inepties dans le crâne monsieur Potter ? »

-« Bah euh… personne, j'ai mis ce que je pense… »

-« Ne pensez plus, vous le faîtes très mal. Bien voyez-vous les 4 choses devant vous ? »

-« Euh ouais, un pot plein de terre, un verre plein d'eau, une bougie allumée et euh… un anneau… »

-« Bien, concentrez-vous sur le pot… »

-« Euh… (comment faire bordel il est trop beau…) »

_prout_, la classe explose de rire

-« Hum désolé professeur, j'étais si concentré…. »

-« le verre, concentrez-vous dessus… »

…

-« rien… la bougie s'il vous plait…rien et enfin l'anneau… rien, monsieur Potter, vous n'avez aucune magie ancienne dans vos veines. Monsieur Londubat à vous. »

A peine se mit-il devant le pot que la terre forma un petit tas en son centre, il passa au verre et des ondes se propagèrent sur l'eau, tandis que la flamme de la bougie s'éteignit et se ralluma, pour ce qui est de l'anneau une légère brise souffla et se tinta de rouge.

-« Bien Monsieur Londubat, vous savez ce qu'est un druide, à peu près, et vous avez toutes les potentialités requises pour être druide, toutes mes félicitations, votre emploi du temps sera quelque peu modifié, venez me voir à la fin du cour, Miss Granger… tout un roman pour peu de chose, vous avez certes un savoir de haut niveau, mais je crains que ce ne soit assez… mais je sens quelque chose d'autre mettez-vous devant l'anneau… non, l'eau alors… le pot… oui c'est cela ! »

Le pot en question se mit à vibrer, Neville avait fait germer une graine, mais Hermione avait fait pousser une belle orchidée fleurie.

-« Miss Granger, j'espère que vous ferez des recherches assidues sur les Naturaes. Monsieur Malfoy… »

Parmis les élèves, seuls Neville, Ron et Théodore Nott étaient destinés à devenir druide, Hermione et Draco étaient des Naturaes, Blaise quand à lui serait un protecteur de l'eau, un Aquaraes.

A la fin du cour il les convoqua et renvoya les autres.

Les futures druides avaient dès à présent cour avec lui à l'orée de la fôret tout les soirs, juste avant le crépuscule jusque 23h, ils bénéficiaient d'une permission pour « trainer » dans les couloirs la nuit. Il leur fallait surtout gérer leur temps et jongler parfaitement avec les devoir et leur tout nouveau cour. Les Naturaes quant à eux, il auraient cour avec Maïa à l'aube, un jour sur trois, au moment où la nature se réveille. Blaise, lui, allait être accompagné d'une ondine et parfois du Grand Druide pour avoir cour près du lac le matin tous les mardis et mercredis ainsi que le samedi.

Dans tout Poudlard, seule une dizaine d'élèves (de la première année à la septième) allait recevoir des cours particuliers avec Sév'.

* * *

« Monsieur Weasley, ne partez pas si vite, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. »

« oups…. (ça sent mauvais tout ça, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire d'avance) » dit et pensa Ron.

« Non monsieur, je ne vais pas vous faire d'avance, et pensez moins fort s'il vous plait. »

« Ouf ! »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus avec votre ami Potter ? »

« Ce n'est plus mon… hey comment savez-vous ça ?!! »

« Je vous ai posé une question ! répondez-y s'il vous plait. » le ton n'était pas méchant, mais plutôt moqueur et décontractant.

« pff, c'est une longue histoire… depuis le début des vacances, enfin deux jours après la fin des cours… »

« Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, je vois votre mine défaite, cela vous touche beaucoup, vous avez besoin d'en parler, en avez vous parlé avec miss Granger ? »

« Non plus… elle aussi a changé. »

« Expliquez moi, commençons par Potter. »

« Et bien, il devait passer ses vacances au terrier, nos premières grandes vacances ensemble, entre pote, enfin c'est ce que je croyais… deux jour après notre arrivée là-bas, il était très mal à l'aise, en fait, ces deux jours il a été très mal à l'aise et puis il m'a sorti comme ça de but en blanc que Couik couik ne lui suffisait plus, vous vous rendez compte ! Couik couik, mon Couik couik, je me demandais depuis le début de l'année qui me l'amochait comme ça, il avait un trou béant, enfin vous voyez…

« Couik couik ? c'est quoi votre doudou ? »

« Euh… en quelque sorte… c'est mon lapin en peluche qui sait cligner des yeux et qui parle, mais depuis que Fred et Georges l'on noyé dans de la bouse de Troll, il ne sait que dire Couik, alors je l'ai appélé comme ça… »

« Bref passons, Votre Couik ne lui suffisait plus. »

« Ah mon Couik, il avait un de ses nez Couik… ça me fait penser que j'ai envie de chocolat chaud Nesquick ! Euh pardon Grand Druide… Bref déjà à ce moment la je crû reçevoir le choc de ma vie, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il m'a dit que Drago essayait d'assouvir tout ces fantasmes pour lui faire oublier Couik, ils étaient super amis depuis 6 mois…mais ça, ça va encore ! Le pire c'est quand fait Harry me voulait corps et âme !, il n'arrêtait plus de ma harceler, ma vie au Terrier, autrefois paradis sur Terre est devenu un enfer, le 4ème jour, j'ai craqué je me suis bien fait comprendre ! Je suis hétéro !JE SUIS HETERO !!!!! »

« C'est bon j'ai entendu… » répondit Sév'.

« Harry est un GDPS… je m'en suis rendu compte ! Mais ça l'a vexé et après il a disparu pendant une semaine, puis il est réapparu à Poudlard content, heureux, avec un Elfe. Arwenn, je crois… »

« Ah oui, je vois pourquoi ils sont ensembles… »

« Depuis, Harry ne me parle plus, il reste toujours avec Draco, mais la nuit, il part, tout le temps pour rejoindre l'Elfe dans la chambre des secrets, je l'ai suivi une fois pour savoir, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait, j'y ai vu beaucoup trop d'horreurs ! Des légumes, des griffes de dragons… beurk… »

« Pardon je ne saisi pas là… »

« Bah euh… vous savez, ils utilisaient ces trucs pour euh…. Et Harry se métamorphosait en fille, enfin plutôt le bas, jamais le haut., histoire d'avoir plusieurs sensations … »

« Stop, j'ai eu mon compte… »

« Moi aussi… »

« La suite monsieur Weasley… »

« Hermione en bonne née moldue ne croit pas à cette histoire de j'ai des pulsions sexuelles… Alors elle m'en veut, et dit que c'est une bonne chose pour le rapprochement des maisons qu'Harry et Drago soit amis… Moi aussi, mais… pas dans cette situation… oh s'il vous plait (pleure) dîtes moi que vous me croyez…. Snif, je n'ai plus aucun ami…. »

Sév' prend Ron dans ses bras et le console.

« Dîtes moi, Drago Malfoy aussi est un GDPS ? »

« Nan snif, mais sa copine Pansy l'a largué, il avait juste besoin de tirer un coup. Malfoy est en fait quelqu'un de vraiment bien, quand Harry n'est pas dans les parages. Mais là, il m'a assuré qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser de lui. »

« Il faut lui trouver quelqu'un… »

« Mais il a déjà quelqu'un ! Arwenn, mais Harry est vraiment trop bizarre. Il a un besoin constant de… enfin… vous voyez… Dès qu'Arwenn n'est pas là, il espère que Drago le prendra. Mais Drago ne l'a fait qu'une fois, parce qu'il était désespéré, et ça l'a dégoûté… Il ne veut pas brusquer Harry… en fait c'est un véritable agneau… » dit Ron.

Sév' le savait, Drago était une fleur bleu, qui croyait au Grand Amour, il n'aime franchement pas blesser les gens et maintenant que son père est à Askaban, il montre son bon côté.

Quant aux Weasley, il savait qu'ils étaient une famille très respecctable, dont aucun GDPS ne fait partit.

« Bien, jeune homme, vous pouvez me considérer comme un ami, surtout que nous allons travailler ensemble maintenant ! »

« Merci monsieur, euh… Grand Druide… »

« Venez, c'est l'heure de manger, la Grande salle doit être pleine et il ne doit presque rien rester pour nous ! Mais avant, il faut que j'aille chercher ma femme et Champi chez Hagrid. Vous venez ? »

« Aucun problème, mais euh… Hagrid s'en est-il remis ? parce que… pff… c'est compliqué chez tout les sorciers de toute façon… »

« Oh ne vous en faites pas. Venez on va prendre un raccourcie par les cachots. »

C'est glauque… niark.

* * *

En 5mn à peine ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid alors qu'en passant par le Hall ils auraient mis un bon quart d'heure.

Maïa, avec son gros ventre voulait prendre le raccourcie menant à la Grande Salle, mais quelle surprise les y attendait !! Ah ah !!!

Devinez !

Nan c'est pas ça !

En fait si un peu… En effet, Le Grand Héro qui a survécut était en pleine action avec un elfe avec des bagues sur chaque doigts.

« Arwenn !! » S'écria Maïa.

« Ah Potter ! » siffla une voix « Cachez ce sexe que je ne saurai voir, mais que fais-tu ?? Je suis choqué, une chose aussi dégoûtante ! »

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le grand, le magnifique, le ténébreux, le glacial, le serpent…

* * *

...Lord Voldemort serait choqué par le fait que quelqu'un fasse l'amour.

« C'est pour ça que je veux régner sur le monde, pour bannir cette infamie, mais…ah…. »

« Mordicus » dit Sév' en tapant le sol de son bâton. « Potter, écoutez moi bien, j'ai tué Lord Voldemort, mais je ne tiens en aucun cas à être une star, alors on va faire simple, Voldemort a été tué par l'Amour, c'est clair ! »

« Oui Grand Druide ! »

« Euh grand Druide… on devrait aller manger. » dit Ron.

« Vous avez raison, mais à cette heure-ci, allons plutôt en cuisine. »

tandis qu'ils empruntaient un passage secret, Dumby et Minerva arrivèrent en courant, 15mn plus tard tout le château était au courant que Harry Potter a sauvé le monde magique. 30mn plus tard, la château était assailli par le ministère, les aurors, les journalistes…

* * *

« mmm… madame Maïa c'est vous qui avez fait ce gâteau ? »

« Oui Ron, avec l'aide de Elle. »

« Tien elle est où ? » demanda Champi.

« Au pays du gastrique. Elle a subitement décidé de partir, t'inquiète mon chou, elle t'aime, et elle ne veut surtout pas que tu ai une autres copine et tu dois prendre bien soin de tes bébés ! » répondit Maïa.

Ron devint vert, il avait compris où Elle était depuis le mot gastrique, puis il se dit que finalement les Stchtroumpfs c'étaient bon.

Sév' aussi.

Gargamel a bien raison de vouloir faire rôtir tous les Schtroumpfs !

* * *

A suivre….

Je sais, je suis impardonnable… c'était long à venir.


	24. La BA du druide

**La B-A du druide**

_**Résumons un peu.**_

_Sév' est un beau gosse de druide._

_Maïa est sa femme, enceinte._

_Sév' a tué Voldy avec le sort de mordicus._

_C'est Harry qui en reçoit les honneurs, pour que le Grand Druide vive en paix._

_Harry est un guelfe (gai + j'aime les elfes)._

_Ron, Maïa, Sév' et Champi sont en cuisine et mange une tarte à Elle (qui en est l'ingrédient principal)._

_Les cours reprennent deux jours après la mort du plus grand mage noir car le monde est en fête._

_Les apprentis druides sont : Neville, Ron et Théodore Nott._

_Les apprentis Naturaes sont : Hermione et Draco._

_L'apprenti Aquaraes est Blaise._

* * *

**Grande Salle, 19h08, la fête est à son comble**.

Ron est avec le Druide et sa femme, ils discutent et racontent leurs anecdotes.

**Sév'** : et là, le Ciel nous a tous surpris !

**Maïa** : Surpris ? apeuré oui !

**Hermione** : euh Ron… je peux te parler s'il te plait… ?

**Ron** : euh… ouais… allons là-bas.

**Hermione** : je suis désolé Ron… j'aurais dû te croire ! Draco m'a tout raconté, pour Harry, Arwenn, les GDPS… pardonne-moi je t'en supplie !

**Ron** : je suis heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte ! T'inquiète Herm' ! On oublie ça !

Hermione le sert dans ses bras et lui fait une énorme bise sur la joue. Draco vient vers eux.

**Draco** : Steuplait Ron, c'est ma copine pas la tienne !

**Ron** : mais euh… regarde c'est elle qui me tient ! et qui me fait des bisous !

**Draco** : J'rigole mec ! Ami .. ?

**Ron** : Ami ! Mais tu resteras une fouine pour moi !

**Draco** : et toi un Weasmoche !

Et oui, durant la période festive, de nombreux couples se sont formés ou cassés.

Draco et Hermione ont été ceux qui ont surpris tous le monde en s'embrassant dans la grande salle pendant un slow. Harry en était vert, au début seulement, un grand héros peut mettre qui il veut dans son lit, il l'a appris tout de suite. Arwenn n'en était pas gêné, les plans à plusieurs l'ont toujours branché.

**Sév'** : Et si on allait dehors ma chérie, devant le lac, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Je dois aussi y rencontrer un vieille ami.

**Maïa** : pourquoi pas. C'est qui ?

**Sév'** : Rémus Lupin, un loup-garou.

**Maïa** : quoi ?? mais tu es malade, c'est effectivement la pleine lune alors non !

**Sév'** : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelque chose à lui donner, pour le guérir en quelque sorte.

Hermione, Draco et Ron les ont rejoint.

**Hermione** : oh ! peut-on venir s'il vous plait ?

**Draco** : quoi ? mais t'es folle ?

**Hermione** : je suis pas folle d'accord ! C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le professeur Lupin. Et puis le Grande Druide a un truc pour le guérir !

**Ron** : bon bah on y va ou on s'enracine ?

Ils partirent tous les cinq en direction du lac. Rémus était là, sous sa forme de loup-garou, mais en version moins dangereuse.

* * *

**Sév'** : Je vois que tu as pris la potion tue-loup pour te contrôler.

**Rémus** : Oui, mais c'est tout aussi épuisant.

**Sév'** : Voici la Lycanima, une potion de mon invention, elle est définitive.

**Rémus** : Oh Sév', tu es génial !

**Hermione** : Quoi ??

**Ron** : T'as pas compris ou quoi, Rémus va guérir !

**Hermione** : ça j'avais compris mais tu as entendu Rémus !

**Sév'** : Merci beaucoup Rémus…. (très sarcastique)

**Rémus** : quoi ?? Hermione n'avait pas compris ?

**Ron** : mais compris quoi ?

**Sévérus** : je suis ou plutôt j'étais Sévérus Rogue.

**Ron** : gna ??

**Hermione** : mais… mais, quel sort utilisez-vous pour vous camoufler ? et puis ça sert plus à rien maintenant que Voldemort à été tué par Harry.

**Ron** : euh… tué par Harry, ça reste à voir…

**Hermione** : hein ? C'est la prophétie nan ?

**Ron** : j'étais là quand Voldemort est mort, et je peux t'assurer que le vrai héros c'est pas lui.

**Sév'** : Stop, Miss Granger on vous expliquera ça après. Rémus, cette potion est définitive, mais, et je suis sûr que tu me comprendras, le loup qui est en toi ne peut disparaître.

**Rémus** : oui ça j'avais compris depuis la potion tue-loup.

**Hermione** : mais alors… il va rester loup-garou ! Oh mon dieu c'est Horrible.

**Sév'** : Miss Granger, taisez-vous au lieu de dire des bêtises. Rémus, le loup, on peut l'apprivoiser, c'est cette idée que j'ai voulu développer. Je te propose de changer la magie du loup-garou en la magie du loup.

**Rémus** : tu veux qu'au lieu de me transformer en loup-garou à la pleine lune, je me transforme juste en loup à la pleine lune? C'est vrai que c'est mieux, un loup craint l'homme et ne l'attaque pas.

**Sév'** : je te proposais quelque chose d'un peu mieux.

**Rémus** : comment cela pourrait-il être mieux ?

**Sév'** : On dit que pour être animagus il faut réveiller son esprit et trouver son animal. Que prendre un potion pour le devenir est impossible. Impossible oui, sauf peut-être dans un cas.

**Rémus** : le mien ?? je ne comprend pas.

Sév' : tu connais ton animal. Il est déjà éveillé en toi. En version démon, mais il est bien là.

**Rémus** : animagus…

**Sév'** : exactement.

**Rémus** : je pourrais me transformer quand je le souhaiterai !

**Sév'** : tout à fait. Mais attention, tu es un cas à part parmi les animagus, si tu ne te transformes pas assez souvent, ton loup voudra sortir de force. Il restera loup bien sûr car le garou disparaîtra dès que tu auras bu la potion, mais ce seront les instincts du loup qui auront pris le dessus, et là ce n'est plus l'homme qui le dirige. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Rémus** : oui, il ne faut pas que je me considère comme un humain capable de se transformer en loup, je dois penser que je suis un loup. Que ce loup a des besoins.

**Sév'** : tu m'as compris.

**Rémus** : Merci Sév' !!

**Sév'** : Bois maintenant, et si possible décrit moi ce que tu ressens.

**Rémus** : Elle a un goût de… chien mouillé…

**Hermione** : la sueur de loup mélangée à de la cannelle, je suppose.

**Sév'** : Miss Granger, vous m'épaterez toujours.

**Rémus** : oh je redeviens humain, c'est fantastique ! Maintenant j'au un goût de lait à la fraise dans la bouche et de bouse de dragon dans la gorge… BEURK…

**Sév'** : le vomissement est normal.

**Hermione** : changement de goût de la potion suivant la zone du corps : il y a du venin de basilic avec une flamme de Dragon, ensuite de la crème de lait de crapaud avec une plume de Codrille pour la bouche, et effectivement de la bouse de dragon dans la gorge…

**Maïa** (et oui elle est là aussi) : Tu as utilisé une plume de Bâ ou de sa mère ?

**Sév'** : De Bâ, car il est encore très jeune et moins nocif.

**Hermione** : Vous avez déjà vu une Codrille ?

**Sév'** : Bâ est un de mes familiers.

**Hermione** : ouah, c'est aussi dangereux qu'un basilic à ce qu'il parait !

**Rémus** : et euh… ah non, des poils partout, Sév' ça marche pas !

**Ron** : pourquoi il devient plus petit ?

**Draco** : il se transforme en vrai loup !

**Hermione** : Humain puis animal, du schtroumpf ??

**Ron** : encore ??

**Maïa** : oh non, tu as utilisé les restes de Elle… ceux que je voulais utiliser pour faire une bonne sauce bleu pour ma salade au pique-nique de demain…

**Sév'** : on appellera Gargamel pour nous en fournir.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH

**Maïa** : quelqu'un parle loup ici ??

**Rémus** se retransforma en humain : c'est fantastique, je peux me contrôler !

**Draco** : parrain je peux te parler s'il te plait…

**Hermione** : Parrain ?? Parce qu'en plus c'est ton parrain ??

**Sév'** : ne me dit pas que tu es loup garou, j'te croirais pas .

**Draco** : nan, c'est que… tu te souviens de Lucile ?

**Sév'** : tu te souviens de ta jumelle ! Mais… elle est décédée à ses trois ans…

**Hermione** : parce qu'en plus…

**Draco** : elle n'est pas morte… mais, Greyback devait nous garder cette nuit là… et…

**Ron** : Greyback le méchant loup garou ?

**Sév'** : je vois… où est-elle ?

**Draco** : Père voulait la tuer, il a cru le faire même. Mais ma mère, loup garou ou pas, aimait sa seule fille. Alors dans la cave du manoir elle lui a aménagé un salle spéciale, qui s'adapte selon son état.

**Ron** : bah allons voir ta mère…

**Draco** : et aussi… père est à Azkaban, mais, je ne comprend pas…

**Sév'** : il n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver, de plus, je ne crois pas non plus que ton père aurait voulu tuer ta sœur, du moins sans un coup de main du Lord Noir.

**Draco** : ça veut dire qu'il…

**Hermione** : Impéro. Qui a-t-il tué à la place de ta sœur ?

**Draco** : je sais pas, il faut demander à mère.

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy, 22h12, Une blonde avec un mascara qui a coulé ouvre la porte.**

**Narcissa** : Draco mon chéri, tu es venu, je ne supporte plus de l'entendre hurler, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ton père me manque aussi.

**Draco** : Mère je ne suis pas seul…

**Narcissa** : quoi ?

**Sév'** : Bonjour Cissy

**Narcissa** : Seul deux personnes sont autorisées à m'appeler de la sorte.

**Draco** : Mère, c'est parrain, sous sa vrai forme.

**Hermione** : ah ouais, ça aussi faudra m'expliquer, n'oubliez pas !

**Draco** : euh… c'est Hermione, ma… petite amie. Et là c'est Ron Weasley.

**Narcissa** : un Weasley ? dans ma maison ? c'est bon, entrez… j'm'en fiche en fait.

Dans le salon.

**Draco** : voici Rémus Lupin, un loup-garou.

**Narcissa** : Stop j'ai un loup-garou dans la cave, je peux te dire que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec un loup garou.

**Sév'** : c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus ici, je l'ai soigné il y a quelques heures. Et il s'avère que j'ai encore deux fioles pour soigner deux loups-garou.

**Narcissa** : comment est-ce… possible ?

**Sév'** : Narcissa, tu savais pour la tue-loup, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

**Narcissa** : Parce que Lucius m'aurait tué, il voulait la tuer…

**Sév'** : je ne crois pas. Il devait être sous impéro. Ah et je voulais savoir pourquoi il était à Azkaban .

**Narcissa** : était… il est encore à Azkaban.

Sév' murmure quelque chose et tape le sol trois fois avec son bâton.

**Narcissa** : il y est pour soit disant…

**Voix** **d'homme** : Haute trahison. Bha oui, les Malfoy font tout dans la grandeur !

**Draco** : Père !! Vous êtes revenu !

**Narcissa** : Lucius mon amour !!

**Lucius** : c'est qui tous ce monde dans mon salon ? Comment suis-je sorti des geôles…

**Sév'** : si je te dis, la baignoire d'une blonde ne saute pas au plafond car le plafond n'aime pas l'eau…

**Lucius** : d'une blonde dans sa baignoire avec des cheveux long… (phrase de reconnaissance entre vieux potes !)Sév' !! Mon ami ! Chouette sortilège sur toi ! T'es pas modeste avec ce déguisement !

**Hermione** : en parlant de ça justement, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications !

**Sév'** : très bien… je n'ai pas de déguisement, je l'ai plutôt enlevé…

**Ron** : je comprend pas…

**Hermione** : ça veut dire que le professeur Rogue que nous connaissions était en fait une façade ! Un masque si tu préfères !

**Ron** : et vous avez toujours été druide ?

**Maïa** : oh non, il l'est depuis ces vacances-ci.

**Hermione** : mais il faut des années avant de devenir druide…

**Sév'** : disons que là où je suis allé, le temps passe plus vite qu'ici, un jour ici, c'est presque deux semaines là-bas et même si ça ne fait pas 20 ans…

**Hermione** : Vous êtes allé dans une des forêts de Gaïa ?

**Sév'** : Miss Granger combien de livre n'avez-vous pas dévoré encore ?

**Lucius** : et comment expliques-tu ton éblouissante beauté de maintenant ?

**Sév'** : je suis pas un Rogue de sang, ma mère aimait un ange, le roi des anges même. J'ai même un frère et une sœur au Paradis…

**Ron** : ils sont mort ?

**Hermione** : mais non patate ! ce sont des anges !

**Ron** : et vous alors ?

**Sév'** : je n'ai pas hérité du pouvoir des anges. Je suis donc resté sur terre. Ma mère s'est mariée avec mon faux père un mois et des poussières après son début de grossesse, elle a pu me faire passer pour son fils. La suite Lucius tu la connais et je ne veux pas la raconter.

**Lucius** : et donc la jolie jeune femme à tes côtés..

**Sév'** : C'est ma charmante petite femme, Maïa. Et dans son ventre notre premier enfant !

**Narcissa** : Vous êtes mariés ?

**Maïa** : oui, unis par le rite des anciens.

**Narcissa** : oh comme c'est magnifique, c'est un mythe ce mariage là !

**Hermione** : certainement, j'en ai jamais entendu parlé…

**Sév'** : il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une bénédiction des dieux et des astres.

**Lucius** : ils ont été d'accord ? il me semblait qu'ils ne parlent plus aux humains depuis qu'on utilise la nouvelle magie.

**Sév'** : disons que c'est plus facile si ta fiancée est leur fille et que tu souhaites devenir druide.

**Narcissa** : Quoi !!

**Maïa** : je suis la fille du Soleil et de la Lune, et mon parrain est le Ciel.

**Hermione** : c'est super !

**Draco**: Soleil et Lune ?? Etre un humain c'est pourri de nos jours, pourquoi ils s'embêtent à faire une fille humaine ?

**Ron** : peut-être pour qu'elle se marie avec un druide et pour changer le monde ! La fouine ! A mon avis ils savent ce qu'il va se passer dans le future.

**Maïa** : là tu es en train de dire que ma rencontre avec Sév' était programmée ! Ce qui est faux ! Au départ nous avions juste besoin de quelqu'un apte à devenir druide. Et de fil en aiguille…

**Sév'** : bah heureusement que je suis content de ce qui m'est arrivé ! Sinon je ne serai pas devenu druide…

**Hermione** : ah et oui, votre Codrille vous pouvez l'appeler ?

**Lucius** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Hermione** : c'est un oiseau.

**Lucius** : ah bah ça va, ça ne risque pas de casser ma collection de vases Ming.

**Sév'** : tu es sûr, hihi, Bâ, viens !

**Draco** : Bâ, c'est débile un peu comme nom.

**Sév'** : c'est le diminutif de Balafré. Allons dehors.

**Lucius** : Mais t'es malade ou quoi, c'est un géant ton oiseau, il ne rentre pas chez moi !

**Maïa** : hey mais c'est pas Bâ, c'est Azaert ma Codrille ça !

**Sév'** : Bâ est juste derrière.

**Hermione** : effectivement, il est plus petit et plus jeune.

**Lucius** : N'empêche qu'on peut aussi monter sur lui. Donc c'est aussi un oiseau géant ! Vous restez dehors ! Et Cissa, c'est quoi ces hurlements ?

**Narcissa** : C'est…notre fille. Lucile.

**Lucius (dépité)** : tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte assassinée…

**Narcissa** : tu as essayé de la tuer…

**Lucius** : moi ? Non jamais, même si elle se transforme en loup…

**Sév'** : Lucius, oublie cette histoire, tu étais sous impérium…

**Narcissa** : comment peux-tu le savoir…

**Sév'** : je peux scanner les sorciers pour savoir quels sort ils ont reçut, et ce, depuis leur âge le plus tendre.

**Narcissa** : guéri là, s'il te plait…

**Sév'** : fait lui boire cette fiole, quand la lune sera passée, là sans tue-loup elle risque fort de te mordre. Draco t'expliquera les effets.

**Draco** : Bien.

**Lucius** : je propose qu'on aille tous dormir. Venez, les elfes ne mettrons que peu de temps à préparer vos chambres, de plus repartir à Poudlard maintenant serait idiot, Rusard doit courir nu à cette heure tardive.

**Hermione** : en fait, il doit plutôt être en train de se faire couler un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

**Draco** : quoi ma salle de bain…. Et… comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Hermione** : Bah une fois je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque, et vers 1 heure du mat' je me suis réveillée et je me suis dit qu'un bon bain me ferait du bien, Harry m'avait montré cette salle au moment de la coupe de feu. Et j'y ai surpris Mme Pince et Rusard.

**Maïa** : Cet homme merveilleux avec ses chatons ?? Je le croyais encore puceau…

**Hermione** : hein… non, ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour… il déblatéraient sur l'avantage d'être vierge… un vrai colloque universitaire… les elfes de maisons étaient présents aussi… Je crois que ces pauvres créatures sont aussi vierges… Ils faut absolument que j'en fasse des êtres libérés !

**Ron** : Herm' oublie ce truc de ptain de brdel de mrde.

**Sév'** : allons nous coucher, nous devons être à Poudlard avant que les jeunes ne se réveillent, pour que Dumby ne sache rien.

**Herm'** : pourquoi, il n'est pas méchant, il ne nous en voudra pas…

**Maïa** : uhm uhm

**Sév'** : c'est un GDPS

**Draco** : je vois, il va vouloir nous punir…

**Ron** : à sa manière de pervers…

**Herm'** : c'est vrai alors ? Il va nous faire quoi ?

**Draco** : l'amour puis oubliette…

**Ron** : Récurage de toilette tout nus…

**Draco** : enfin ça c'est pour les mecs…

**Ron** : il va donner les filles en pâture à la folle au troisième œil, elle vient de découvrir qu'elle était lesbienne…

**Herm'** : beeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrk.

**Maïa** : bon allons nous coucher, s'il vous plait. Et de toute façon, Dumbledore est avec Skywalker, et lui, contrairement à Harry, reste fidèle.

Le lendemain, tout le monde eu la surprise de découvrir une jeune fille de 17 ans qui en faisait 10 tellement elle était maigre et petite, dans la salle à manger. Lucile vint remercier le druide timidement pour retourner vite s'assoire, les genoux contre sa poitrine, sa mère et son père l'ont vite réconfortée avec des câlins et des mots tendres, Sév', Maïa, Ron, Hermione et Draco rentrèrent à Poudlard très tôt. Personne ne sut quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur petite escapade, de toute façon tout le monde était encore endormi à midi, faute d'avoir trop festoyé la veille.

_A suivre…_


	25. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Il n'est pas rare encore de nos jours de croiser la Grand Druide et sa femme Maïa dans le monde sorcier. Eux même qui ont renouveler les vœux des humains vers les dieux et qui les ont réconcilié.

Maïa donna naissance à Orchidée quelques mois après son arrivée à Poudlard, puis au fil des années arrivèrent Lilas, Cléome, et les faux jumeaux Passiflore et Léo.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, Maïa est ma grand-mère, je suis Hoya-Bella fille de Passiflore et de son époux Reuben Longdubat (le fils de Neville et d'une serdaigle).

Maïa en hommage à Gaïa ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler ses enfants n'importe comment, elle choisit donc de leur donner des noms de fleur pour les filles et de constellation pour les garçons, ainsi mes cousins et cousines sont : Rose, Tolméa, Yucca, Pegasus, Orion et j'en passe et des meilleurs. En tant que petite fille je ne fais pas exception à la règle!

Mes grands parents formèrent pendant longtemps des druides et gardiens de la nature. Neville et Ron devinrent de grands mages et répandirent l'ancienne magie dans toute l'Europe. Ainsi nouvelle et ancienne magies se côtoyèrent pour fusionner au bout de quelque siècles, on parle maintenant de la magie des fluides.

Harry disparu dans le monde de la faérie avec Arwenn, on ne sut jamais ce qu'ils devinrent, mais on suppose que les fées en profite beaucoup.

Shrek et les habitants de la forêt magique ne se cachent plus, Champi devint roi des Schtroumpfs. De plus les moldus et les sorciers vivent enfin ensemble et en paix. La magie des druides peut se pratiquer sans avoir de notion de sorcier, de nombreux moldus devinrent gardiens de la Nature, plus rare sont ceux qui devinrent druide, mais on peut citer tout de même l'illustre Druide Houx-Clair.

Enfin, tout est bien qui fini bien.

* * *

Voilà, fini!! Enfin, depuis des années que ça traine!!

J'ai l'imagination qui pars souvent en cacahuète alors j'espère que ça vous a plu!!

Une tite Review svp :-)

() ()

o

ll


End file.
